The Heart and the Sword
by yamishadow
Summary: Julian Douglas, a female Lord Knight in possibly the most powerful guild in all history..with all male members who either have a screw loose or weird! From a girly boy, closet wizard, perverted assassin, airheaded priest...I UPDATED! FINALLY!
1. Chapter 1

My second RO fiction. I decided to start something new for a change and something to write for fun. So here you go.

I do not own anything relating to Ragnarok Online. Happy? Good. If your not, oh well. Not my problem.

* * *

Chapter 1: The beginning

"OSCAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I yelled at the top of my lungs as I slammed opened the oak door, only to meet the unpleasant smell of alcohol and cigarette smoke. There was some drunkard who shouted "HEYA A BABE!" Idiots, all of these people are adventurers who had wasted their life. Makes me wonder how the world revolves these days.

"Shut up. I didn't come to waste my life." I replied sharply, putting a hand on the handle of my twin sword. If one dares to insult me or lay their dirty finger on me, I will not hesitate to land a painful blow upon them.

I made my way through the crowd, avoiding any eye contact with anyone affiliated in this horrid place. It was not long before I found the certain someone I was looking for. Purple hair does stand out in here, especially when most of these people don't even bother to wash themselves. Dirty rats I'll tell you.

"Oscar……" I put a hand onto the purple haired lord knight's shoulder. He flinched and he slowly turned around. Upon seeing my angered expression, he held a hand up and smiled nervously.

"Um……Hi Julian…what brings you here?" He kept on smiling as he spoke in a small voice. I withdrew my hand from his shoulder and then grabbed the collar of his armor. I pulled him toward the front of my face.

"You idiot! You left your office without completing ANY paperwork!" I hollered. Oscar winced at the level of my voice. Despite the fact that he is taller than me, that does not mean I am weak, physically and mentally. People knew me VERY well for my determination, abilities and strong will that bring any man down.

Oscar, now held both hands up and smiled. "I just needed a break…you know how hard it is to be trapped in that room for one hour? Here have a drink with me." He offered, still smiling.

What the hell is he thinking?

"Oscar…you have ten seconds to get off your butt and leave this place. NOW." I said, in a threatening tone. I was about to take out my sword and beat him up as a punishment.

"Julian, I understand your sentiment of annoyance and anger toward him. However, you need to calm yourself down. Your honor of a Lord Knight will be tainted if you commit such actions in these wretched place." A voice cut in. Oh great…the one person I can never win against.

"…..understood Sir Xeno." I replied with full disgust as a came face to face with a tall figure. Hair white as snow and blood red eyes looking down toward us. His armor gleaming as his red cape billowing behind him. Roy Xeno, also known as Lion's Pride. The leader of the Prontera famous Lord Knight's Guild, Eternal. The guild I am currently under command.

"Oscar." He started averting his attention from me. "This goes for you as well. The incompetence of your work is slowing the guild's alliance, which could lead to a severe downfall in the guild."

"Yes, yes Roy…. I'll get on it." Oscar mumbled as he stood up. He made a tired gesture as he walked past us and out the bar. That son of a…

"Julian Voltus."

His voice cut in once more as I quickly organized my thoughts. If I want to get promoted, acting all childish in front of him will certainly won't. I regained my composure and my senses as I looked up at him.

"Yes Sir Xeno?"

"That angered look does not suit you."

o.O what?

"I beg my pardon. What did you just say?" I asked again, hoping that I had something in my ear and I heard wrong. Maybe some blood from the slaying the wolves got into my ear.

"I said your angered expression does not suit you. Especially for a Lord Knight."

Oh, that's what he meant. Me looking like a complete mad woman will bring my appearance down as a Lord Knight. Yeah, I sort of expected that. Knowing him, none of the guild members (except for Oscar) expect any warm words or appraises from Sir Xeno.

"Thank you for worrying about my honor, but I think it really does not matter at this moment." I said, full with sarcasm. We're in a bar for good sakes, no one, I mean no one, is going to remember what happened three hours before they knocked themselves out with alcohol.

Speaking of alcohol, I was beginning to get sick of the smell in this crowded bar. Glad I never drink, or else I might be one of those retards in here.

"Julian."

Oh god what did he want now?

"Yes?"

"There are some new recruits waiting outside. I would like you to accompany them as I lead them around."

That was unexpecting for two reasons. One, he almost never recruits anyone that's not in a transcendent class. Two, why the hell did he ask me to go with him?

"Usually Oscar takes that position but since he is busy and on a short term notice, you're the only one available."

Can he read minds too? I swear I think he's physic sometime. Maybe some unknown godly card is forged into his armor that gives the ability to read minds. Anyway, we're finally out of the horrid place and now in front of the new recruits.

"………THESE are the new recruits?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Maybe this was some kind of joke. Was today April Fools day?

"Yes."

Ok so it isn't. Here were the new recruits. A swordsman with messy brown hair, a hunter with cat ears on his head and an…acolyte with ribbons in her hair? All of them in their pre-teens and from the looks of it they are definitely inexperienced.

"From the swordsman. Orpheus Lieuken, Edward Genlar and Camus Henfien."

Wait, Camus? The acolyte is a guy?! And he has RIBBONS in his hair?!

"Why is Camus wearing a GIRL'S uniform?" It was bad enough for girl's to wear boy's uniform here. So why the heck is a guy wearing a girl's uniform?!

"Sister Cecil gave him the wrong uniform."

WTF?

That was the only three words that came up in my mind. I knew that the people in the church were light headed sometime but not this light headed!

"Why do you have ribbons in your hair Camus? It really doesn't fit for a guy."

"Well why is a pretty grown up lady like you not wearing anything that fits for a girl?"

Ouch, nice come back.

This kid is tougher than he looks. Anyway, with that remark Sir Xeno muffled a laughter next to me. Well I guess it can't be helped, I mean, it looks wrong for a Lord Knight to be wearing anything with frills with the shiny extravagant armor.

"You'll be in charge of them Julian."

What? Did I just hear that?

"Excuse me? I did not hear you just say that I am going to baby sit them."

There was some yell of complaints from what I said but that didn't matter right now. Sir Xeno just smirked as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"It will be a good experience for you."

Yeah right. I bet 1000 zeny that he's lying and just wants someone else to take this crappy job.

He sighed upon seeing my angered and annoyed. "You'll receive a monthly payment if you do this."

Now that's what I'm talking about!

"Yes sir!" I replied with full determinations. Doing this for free was one thing but being paid for it is another. If I'm getting paid for being their nanny it's good deal. Beside how hard is it to look after three rookies?

* * *

Author's corner

Yeah, I decided to write a story that I would enjoy writing for once. I don't really see much fiction that has a female LK as a main character here. Read and review. And definitely no flames maybe a comment or two about my weakness might be nice from time to time.

Now for the final………WHAT PAIRING WOULD BE THE BEST?! Survey

Obviously the pairing is going to be Julian x ?. The problem is who. We'll just start off with which class…

1st class people?

2nd class people?

Transcendent class people?

That's the first part. Please vote for one of them so I continue the story!!!


	2. Chapter 2

"Orpheus!! Put that down! That's a poison spore not a shitake (1)!"

"Edward!! Don't use Camus as a target practice!!!"

"Ow! That shitake bit me!" Orpheus yelled as he swung his arm fiercely to get the poison spore off.

"Make him stooooooppp!!" Camus wailed in the commotion.

"….hn…" Edward said nothing as he took another shot at Camus.

"ALL OF YOU GUYS SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A certain female blonde knight's voice rang out though out the commotion. The entire guild members looked around to see if some kind of bomb had fell into the castle. Oscar just shrugged as he continued to rummage through the paperwork. Sir Xeno looked up for a few seconds and then resumed to signing papers.

The poison spore, after taking a bite out of Orpheus's arm, bounced back to its owner. Camus was frozen in front of a pillar with multiple arrows around him. Edward began to reload his bow for another shot and Orpheus sat on the floor nursing the bite on his arm. Julian, who now collapsed onto one of the couches near by, sighed.

"How I underestimated the naïve ness of these beginners…" She mumbled as she hung her head, completely exhausted.

"It's only been the first day. You can't be that tired." A male voice came up behind her. Not even bothering to look up she buried her face in one of the cushions near by.

"Trust me, with these new kids, your life will turn into a living hell Griever." She muttered as the Assassin Cross above her smiled. The information collector of the guild and the captain of the assassin group: Leon Fafyner. Also known as Griever and the top Assassin Cross known in Prontera's record.

The dark blue haired stealth professional laughed lightly. "I'm sure things will get better Julian. You just need to give it sometime." His golden playful eyes met with Julian's tired blue eyes as she lifted her head out of the pillow.

"I somehow find it ironic to hear that from you." She said as she fell back onto the cushion once more.

"Well, if your having that much of a hard time we're always here you know." Griever said as he grabbed another cushion near by and whacked it onto Julian's head. Although it is quite painless, nonetheless, it caught her attention.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing." As he gave another cushion attack at Julian.

"What"

Whack!

"The heck"

Whack

"…are you doing?!?" She shouted as she got onto her knees and countered his multiple cushion attack by throwing her cushion into his face. Within a few second a pillow fight erupted as the trio blankly stared at them not knowing what to do.

"What are you guys doing? No offense to you Julian." A voice rang out from behind them.

"None taken!!" She hollered as continued with the fight.

"Oh hey Yue, want to join in our little fight?" Griever asked as he looked behind him. The blonde haired, bunny eared high priest just smiled and waved. Yue Cashmere, captain of the priest group in the guild. Also the kindest, smartest and the air-headed one in the guild, if there was any problem within the guild he was the number one person to ask. Declined to receive a guild name for various reasons.

"I'd rather not. I think I'll just show the new members around the castle." His silver eyes fell upon to the three members staring blankly at the scene in front of them.

"Don't worry, this happens all the time you'll get use to it." Yue calmly said and smiled. The three of them just nodded not knowing how to respond.

"Follow me, I'll show you around." The three of them quickly followed after him. After several minutes of touring, Orpheus was the first one to speak up.

"Um, Mister?"

"You can call me Yue, and yes?" He smiled as he looked down at Orpheus.

"I see a lot of…how do I put it……male members……"

"Well, Julian is the only female member in the entire guild. If you were expecting women to flirt and date with, your in the wrong place."

Orpheus turned red as he stuttered. "I-I'm not in-interested in that!"

"Orpheus! I didn't know you were into that stuff" Camus exclaimed with eyes wide open in shock.

"I'M NOT!! OKAY!!……So why is she only female member?" Orpheus mumble, his face still in a deep shade of red.

"Good question, none of us knows. Lyell was the one who scouted her."

"Maybe it's cause that woman isn't entirely a woman." Edward spoke in a low voice but loud enough for the group to hear.

"You mean she's a half shark or something?" Orpheus asked. Yue muffled a laughter as Edward rolled his eyes.

"No idiot, I meant her inside, her attitude and personality. Don't judge a book by its cover." He mumbled and shook his head on muttered on how stupid people can get.

"It's true of what Edward is saying. Are you guys familiar with Logan Douglas?"

All three of them nodded quickly.

"Who doesn't know the name of the famous lord knight in Rune Midgard." Orpheus said excitedly.

"I learned about him in archery class. On how everyone of us should protect the kingdom like him." Edward responded after Orpheus.

"I heard about him from the fathers in Prontera Church……" Camus said meekly after the rest of them replied.

"Well." Yue paused and then put on a mischievous smile. "Your captain is his daughter."

Chirp……chirp……creak……

"SHE'S HIS WHAT?!" The trio shouted all at once as Yue leaned a bit backwards due to the intensity of their voice.

"His daughter, and don't yell in here. Not all people enjoy commotions in the castle you know…"

"What's the racket?"

A voice belonging to none of them was heard. A priest with a boys cap and cigarette lit came up behind them not looking very happy.

"Oh it's nothing Richard, the usual."

"Master, the guild master was looking for you." Another voice came up, this time in front of them. Out appeared a champion with jet-black hair and cool brown eyes. His face did not show any expression but he didn't seem to be a threatening person, despite the fact that he wasn't smiling.

"Lyell? I wonder what he want…" Yue looked at the champion with curiosity. Richard sighed as he let out a puff a smoke.

"Captain." Richard took out the cigarette from his mouth and tapped it a bit. "You weren't listening to the meeting were you?" Then he put it back in his mouth again.

"…Was it that evident?" Yue said wary as a sweat drop appeared on his head. The trio behind them couldn't help but stare at him.

Richard sighed again. "We're suppose to take them to GH."

"Them?"

"He would be talking about those people behind you Master." The champion reminded him as his gaze shifted over to the frozen trio.

"Oh." Yue looked at them once and then back at Richard. "Ohhh!! Now I remember! We're suppose to accompany them in their training starting today!"

The trio looked at each other, each of them different expressions but one thing was for certain. They did not trust Yue.

* * *

FEW MINUTES LATER ……

"Ah! It's good to come back here!" Yue said cheerfully as they stood in front of the most gloomy and creepy building.

"Master, please refrain from separating from the group." The brunette champion said non-chalantly. Richard blew out a gust of smoke into the foggy air as he stood beside the frightened and nervous trio.

"Orpheus?" Camus piped up in a quiet voice as he huddled between the two.

"Yeah?"

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"Don't we all?" Orpheus and Edward said at the same exact time. As soon as that happened they glared at each other causing sparks to fly between them.

Up until a shadow loomed over all three of them.

"…… guys?"

"Edward, look what's behind us."

"No way Orpheus let Camus do it."

"Are you kidding me? He's the weakest in the group!"

"… on the count of three then…"

"One."

Three of them shifted.

"Two"

Their head slowly turned around.

"Three!"

And galore. An Abysmal Knight stood behind them with his sword raised up in the air and his army of armor ready to tear them to pieces.

"HOLY- !"

"SON OF A!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

The three of them barely invaded the iron sword crashing into the ground. Smoke settled around them as the Abysmal Knight raised his sword again, this time directly to Orpheus. His eyes widened in fear as the monster came closer to him, he felt his death come near as he froze in shock. He thought all would end…

"Fear not little ones! I'm here to protect you!!" Yue jumped in front of Orpheus and put his arm out.

"Beast of Darkness! Vanish! Magnus-" He started chanting as his hand glowered in light. The wind picked up as a spell circle began to appear faintly underneath the Monster.

"Exor-ow! I just bit my tongue!" The spell circle and the light stopped.

SILENCE………………

"AHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! Richard! Kai! Hheeeeeeeeeeellllp!!!" Yue screamed as he was ran over by the horse and several of his minions. A vein mark popped on Richard's head as Kai (the champion) watched silently as Yue as rampaged by different monsters.

"That idiot……"

* * *

CHAPTER TWO END!!!!

Well sorry for the delay, school and crap……yeah…

ANYWAY, I probably be drawing pictures for each characters that appears in the fiction. Believe it or not some of these characters actually exist. Their personalities and appearance are exactly the same.

Steel Heart- There's nothing wrong with boys wearing ribbons. It's just weird and entertaining that I agree XD

Lirby- See! I'm not the only one who thinks that! Hurray for my rare noticing skills!

Yuleen- Who said anything about Camus being a innocent cute boy/gg

THE POLL……

Transcendent Class- 0 (aw come on!)

2nd Class- 1

1st Class- 1

I WONT BE ABLE TO CONTINUE THIS STORY IF YOU GUYS DON'T REIVEW AND VOTE SO……PUSH THE LITTLE GO BUTTON AND START TYPING!!MWAHAHAhahah!

SO R&R!!!


	3. Chapter 3

As the trio went off to GH with the air headed high priest, things had finally calmed down in the guild castle. Julian laid on the couch exhausted with numerous of pillows were scattered around her, Griever sighing as he sat down on the arm of the couch.

"That wasn't so bad right?" He said as he looked down at her. Julian smiled and laughed.

"I guess so, it's been awhile since I had fun with something childish." Her laughter ceased as she looked up to the ceiling. "How long was it since I came to this guild?"

"Hmm?" Griever said as he also looked upwards. "Maybe about 2 to 3 years? Can't believe time passed so quickly right?"

"Heh, remember the first time I met you?" She asked as she sat up and looked over at Griever with a smile on her face.

"…" Griever smiled. "Of course I do. You were crying because you couldn't even stand a chance again Sir Xeno. Though I often saw you in the training ground swinging your sword a thousand time because you were late to the meeting. "

"Hey! Who was the one who did that with me afterwards?" Julian shouted as she put on a smile.

Griever laughed at her outburst. It was true, he used to practice with his katana along with her. Now that she was never late to most of the meetings it's been awhile since they have done that.

"Julian, what are you doing here?"

A cold voice cut in as both of them looked up to see Sir Xeno coming toward them. Julian scrambled up and saluted as Griever showed no intention of saluting or nonetheless moving.

"Is there something wrong with having a time of 'friendship bonding?' hm? Sir Xeno?" He asked with no hint of formalism or respect. Sir Xeno's eyes narrowed as his reaction.

"Not at all however, it will be wise if you show some respect." His glare was so intense that it could send shivers down the spine. Griever just put both arms up and shook his head.

"Serious as always."

There was a long pause at the atmosphere grew heavy. One could almost see sparks between them. This intense staring contest was cut by a carefree voice.

"Oh Roy!"

A flash of purple went past them as that purple turns out to be Oscar, who now had his arm around Sir Xeno's shoulder. He smiled against Sir Xeno's piercing glare that clearly meant "get-off-me".

"I just found a great place that serves the finest wine. And guess who's coming with me?"

He led Roy away from them as he continued to ramble on. Sir Xeno on the other hand tried to argue against him and try to get out of grasp at the same time.

"O-Oscar. I still have some work to do-"

"That's nothing. You'll regret it if you miss this opportunity! Work can come later; you really need to take a break. Oh and I heard they have really cute waitresses working there. Really Roy, you should take some interest in girl. Are you planning to be a bachelor forever when there's hundred of women after you? I mean come on, how could you reject the blonde gypsy? I forgot her name but she was a real jewel you know…"

"Oscar…"

"Oh and remember the time when you met that sage? She was beauty! You won't be able to find another girl as fine as her! I can't believe you reject people like that, do you know how many letters I received from the girls who you rejected? They practically bribe me to arrange some sort of romance scene with you. It would cut me a lot of work if you just get a girl you know."

"Oscar…I-"

"Okay so it's decided! You going to come along with me to find the perfect match for you!"

Some how with the confusion of the conversation Sir Xeno was practically a doll being dragged around. As the two Lord Knight's went out of their view Julian sweat dropped and Griever snickered.

"You can never say no to Oscar. He's one of a kind I tell you. But changing the subject." He averted his attention to Julian. "Why are you still here anyway? I thought you were suppose to be with the trio?"

Julian looked over at him with confusion. "What? Isn't Yue just giving them a tour around the castle?"

"You mean he didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Now she was really confused as Griever sighed at Yue's lack of information.

"That he is taking them GH for training."

Silence…cricket chirp and a tumbleweed passed by.

"WHAT?!" She hollered as Griever plugged his ears at the volume of her voice. She grabbed Griever by the scarf of his uniform as shook him. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT BEFORE?!"

"Because-"

"And don't say 'because you didn't ask!'"

"But you didn't ask! I thought you already knew about it!"

"The trio will end up dead if Yue's is the leader of the party!"

"Come on." Griever said as he sweat dropped slightly. "There's no way he's THAT irresponsible…"

* * *

SOMEWHERE IN GH

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

The group shouted and ran along with a mob of Raydric and Raydric archers came after them.

"Yue! Why did you have to jump right in middle of the mob?!" Richard hollered as a arrow narrowly missed him. Orpheus yelped in pain as a arrow skimmed the left part of his face and Edward was barely able to dodge their sword as it cut some of his hair.

"PLEASE HAVE MEEEEERRRCCCCCCCCCCCCCCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!" The blond high priest idiot shouted as most of the monster aimed for him. So far Kai was the only helping by spamming Asura Strike.

"Is Kai the only one who helping what so ever in this situation?!" Orpheus shouted as he ducked avoiding the arrows.

"Don't look at me. I'm a full support! If they were undead property I would be able to use 'Turn Undead' on them!" Richard shouted as he healed Kai's injuries from the monsters. Then he looked over at Yue. "You're a Magnus Exorcism high priest! DO SOMETHING BEFORE I FEED YOU TO THE MONSTERS!"

"Okay! Okay! Foul beast! Vanish in the name of god! Magnus Exor-Ezor-Ex-It's hard to pronounce!!" Once again Yue was trampled over by the monsters as the group resumed on running again.

* * *

BACK AT THE GUILD CASTLE

"I seriously doubt that…I'm going after them." Julian said as she took out her twin sword.

"Have fun."

"YOU'RE COMING ALONG TOO!" She yelled as she grabbed his scarf and dragged him along.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 3

READ AND REVIEW AND POLLS ARE STILL UP! VOTE VOTE VOTE!!!

Transcendent class- 0

2nd class- 1

1st class- 1

IF YOU WANT ANY ROMANCE IN THIS FICTION YOU BETTER VOTE!! And sorry it's kinda shot!


	4. Chapter 4

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! SOMEONE HELP US!!!"

A scream that would have waken half the monsters in Glast Heim rang out as Edward and Orpheus were cornered with Prisoner Zombies and Injustices. The poor rookies were shaking from head to toe, hugging each other as they screamed some more.

"Shit!" Richard cursed as he knocked down a Rybio with his mace only diminishing the mob in front of him by one. "Kai! Can you help them?!" He turned over to Kai's direction only to see a mob of monsters just a big and mean as the one he was dealing with.

The brunette champion shook his head side to side indicating a no as he punched another zombie prisoner.

"YUE! HELP THE-……where did he go?" His voice faltered upon noticing that the blonde idiot was now where to be seen. A vein mark popped up as he punched the wall beside him leaving a dent.

"……I'm gonna kill him!!!" He shouted in anger as blocked the katar from the Injustice by putting a barrier.

"WERE GONNA DIE!!!" Orpheus hollered literally crying now. Edward, although not crying, was paralyzed with the same fear as the monsters enclosed them. They though all would end until…

"Stop bullying my friend you meanies!!" Enter Hero…Camus? He jumped in front of the two who were now peeing their pants as he took out a morning star. The monsters, despite the fact that they do not have feelings, took one look at him and advanced some more. Only it was…

A BIG mistake

"YAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Camus swung his mace full force blowing away the mob several feet leaving the coward duo in shock. Richard's dropped his cigarette at the miraculous scene beside him while Kai simply shrugged and continued eliminating the monsters.

"Hey uh Edward?" Orpheus asked as Camus continued to beat the living soul out of the monster.

"……Yeah?"

"Did you ever think that…Camus was going to be a…monk?"

"…no…"

"Could it be that he's the…strongest one in this group?"

"…oh yeah…big time…" Edward replied as bloody body parts of the monsters began flying everywhere as blood spurted onto the walls and floor.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else in Glast Heim…

"Phew! That was close!" A cheery voice rang out. Yue was now behind a wall and what appears to be having his own teatime. It seems that he teleported himself out of the area leaving the rest to deal with his trouble.

"I wonder what happened to the others…oh well! I hope they get out alive! The rookies are useful when I want to skip out on the job!" He said as he took another sip out of a blue potion. "Ahh…that hits the spot!"

He was so BUSY doing his own business that he did not notice another presence coming from behind.

"…Yue…"

The high priest flinched at the voice, slowly he turned around to see an enraged blonde Lord Knight towering over him with the intense aura of killing him. The assassin cross behind her sighed.

"h-hi Julian…want to join me?…"

Griever, who was now several feet back, shook his head in dismay.

"You should have not said that…"

SNAP

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!"

The whole Glast Heim shook as her voice rang out through out the whole area ceasing the adventurers who were unlucky enough to be at the Glast Heim area at that time.

"W-wait! Wait! I can explain!!" Yue backed up as the enraged Lord Knight advanced to him. Julian unsheathed her twin sword as she slowly went into fighting stance.

"There's NOTHING." She said as she held her sword up and positioned it toward Yue. "for you to explain!!!" She finished as the fight began. Obviously Yue who was crying for mercy, was the one suffering severe damaged as Julian's intention was to crush every bone in his body.

"Griever! Help me!!!" He screamed in pain. Griever sat down on the side with his arm folded.

"You're the one who got yourself into this mess. Your responsibility to get yourself out of it." He said curtly as he continued watching the sabotage. He learned one important thing today. Never ever get on Julian's bad side.

* * *

Now back to the other group…

"There's no end to this!" Richard shouted as he wiped the bead of sweat from his forehead. Kai also breathed heavily indicating that he will not hold up much longer, Edward and Orpheus were up and back onto their feet. However, they were also worn out and Camus was also at his limits.

"Storm Gust!"

A voice rang out as a huge blizzard erupted freezing the zombie prisoners and Injustice right at their spot. Rybio, although immune to freezing, suffered major wounds from the ice shards. Before the monsters could take another step a spell circle appeared beneath them.

"Lord of Vermillion!"

Fire fell from the sky followed by explosions as the monsters screeched as smoke covered the whole area. The group coughed and closed their eyes as the smoke also engulfed them. Several seconds later the smoke cleared up and to their surprise the mob was now nothing but black dust.

"You should be thankful that Sir Xeno foresee this happening." A cold voice said as a high wizard walked toward them. His silvery hair covered his left eye as the exposed right eye was blue as ice adding a sense of coldness to his pale skin. The captain wizard group, head of the experimental group and the younger brother of Sir Xeno: Xeonhart Shadin. Declined to receive a guild name.

"Xeonhart! We came to help them. Not to lecture them." Another voice came from behind revealing a scholar. Long golden hair with an ancient crown adorn upon his head with mismatch eyes of blue and red. Rak Shain Ying, captain of the sage group and a professor at the sage academy in Juno. Guild name Keiki.

"We heard what happened from Julian. We're here to bring you back to the guild castle." Keiki said with a smile as he held a hand out to the rookies. Richard took off his boys cap and sat down in relief.

"Thank god…what happened to Yue anyway?"

"Obviously, from the holler we heard earlier he's receiving punishment from Julian." Xeonhart answer curtly. Keiki laughed a bit nervously as he treated Kai's wounds. Richard, after Keiki used Soul Exhale to recover his mp, went to the trio to heal them.

"Don't worry. Julian may be aggressive from time to time but she never did kill him. The worst scenario will by maybe a broken jaw, arm and legs." Keiki said. Orpheus, Edward and Camus looked at each other whether to take that as a reassurance or a warning. A loud beeping sound cut in as Xeonhart mumbled something among the line of "What do they want now…" as he took out a guild communicator. ((a/n: We'll just say it's like a walkie-talkie))

"This is Xeonhart……yes we have successfully regrouped with Richard's group…yes we will head back as soon as possible."

There was a short buzzing sound as Xeonhart cut off the communication only to see the rookies staring at him.

"What"

"How come Richard and Kai don't have one? In fact why don't we have one? It would have been a lot quicker to call help if we had one of those!" Orpheus shouted somewhat angered. Keiki hushed him as he continued tending his wounds.

"The communicators are only distributed to leaders and captains. In your case Yue should have one."

"Why didn't he call for help?!" Edward retorted as he flinched a bit from the bruises he had on his side. Richard glanced at him as he exhaled a puff of smoke from his cigarette.

"After what all you saw of Yue, do you really think he would have remembered?"

There was a moment of silence as the group looked at each other. Not too sure if they should answer honestly or not.

"No."

"There's your answer to that question…now we better hurry and get out of here. Richard, do you have a warp to Prontera?" Keiki asked as he turned to Richard who sheepishly rubbed his hand behind his neck.

"I do but…I'm out of blue gemstones."

"Let me take a guess." Xeonhart said as he closed his eyes in annoyance. "That's fool Yue didn't do any job of healing that you had to use sanctuary to keep the party alive."

"Yeah…"

"Which is why I brought spare gems." Keiki piped up cheerfully as he took out a several blue gemstones from his pocket. "I'm glad the priests had to use Deluge to make holy water today."

"Thanks Keiki. You're a life saver." He took one blue gemstone and lightly threw it in front of him. "Warp Portal." The gemstone dissolved into shining sand as a pillar of light erupted from the ground.

"YAY!! HOME!!!" Orpheus jumped up and went head first into the portal.

"……hmph…" Edward smiled a bit as he went in next along with Camus tailing behind him. After the rookies Kai went next followed by Xeonhart, Keiki and lastly Richard. Every one of them more than ready to return to the guild castle and away from the dark and dreary cursed land.

At the infirmary at the guild castle…

"Wow, 12 broken bones. I think this is a new record. She sure did beat you up good this time." Griever whistled in amazement as he stood beside Yue who was now bandaged up all over his body except for his eyes.

"Mmph…mph mmmmph!" Yue's voice was muffled do to the fact that his mouth was also bandaged up. Griever just smirked as he set down the medical chart to the side table.

"Well you won't be able to move for at least 3 weeks. After your all healed I think you should get Julian a present or something. That always makes a woman happy. Well…at least is should."

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 4

Reply to the reviewers!

Steel Heart: yes more romance that's for reviewing!

Attic-window: Wow I have to say I'm honored to be reviewed by the writer who created "How to be a Priest" and "Looking for Eliza" Thank you for reviewing!

Twilight-28-17: I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!

The poll is still up!

Transcendent: 2

2nd class: 1

1st class: 1

Read and review!!


	5. Chapter 5

"Amatsu?"

Julian and Orpheus said together as the white haired Lord Knight sitting in front of them nodded. Despite of the odds of the two of them being together, Edward was sent with Eden to the Payon caves to train while Kai took care of Camus. Well Orpheus, dreaming of becoming a knight was evidently paired up with Julian.

"The reason I want you two to go there." Sir Xeno set down the papers he was holding and sighed. "I want you to find Richard."

"Richard? Who's that?" Orpheus asked. Julian glanced at him a bit annoyed as Sir Xeno also raised an eyebrow.

"He's the priest that went with you the 'other' day." She whispered from the corner of her mouth as the light bulb finally lit up in his head.

"Well as you may recall." Sir Xeno continued as he folded his arms. "The head priest Yue is not able to work for the time being. (Julian coughed and turned away slightly as he said that.) So usually Richard takes his place however, ever since he asked for day off he's been missing. To make matters worse he does not have a guild communicator which makes it hard to come in contact with him."

Julian tilted her head slightly and also folded her arms. "But Sir Xeno. How can you be sure that he is in Amatsu?"

"I sent Griever to investigate. The last person who saw him was the sailor who operates the ship to Amatsu. Additionally, investigating his history he was born in Amatsu so that increases the chances of him being there." He finished as he took a deep breath and sighed. Although he was known as the emotionless Lord Knight they noticed a hint of a worried expression upon his face.

"Don't worry sir! We'll find him!" As Orpheus's energetic broke the silence. Julian smiled at his forward attitude as Sir Xeno's worried expression disappeared.

"Very well. Julian. Do you have your guild communicator?"

She held up a small device in response. "Right here Sir Xeno."

"Julian Douglas and Orpheus Lieuken, the mission will be at your hands. Bring back Richard safe and unharmed. Understood?"

"Yes Sir!" Both of them saluted as their voice rang out throughout the room.

* * *

"Orpheus! Hurry up or we'll miss the ship!"

"I'm trying! But the place is so crowded!"

Orpheus shouted as he shoved his way through the crowd in Alberta. The ports of Alberta were usually crowded with vendors and merchants selling items but today is was twice the population because of the festival that will be held soon. Orpheus fell on all four after he squeezed out of the crowd. Julian stood in front of him and shook her head.

"We need to build your stamina…or else you will not last long in the real battle…" She muttered before she handed the money to the sailor trading them with the tickets for Amatsu.

"It will get quiet and less rowdy once we're on the ship." Handing the ticket to Orpheus she brushed dust off the exhausted swordsman. "Come on, let's board the ship before we deal with any trouble."

"Trouble?" Orpheus perked up with a confused face. "What kind of troub-"

He was cut off when a thief snuck up behind him and stole both his wallet and ticket. Upon noticing that he scrambled up enraged.

"YOU THEIF!! GIVE THAT BACK!! SOMEONE!! STOP HIM!!!" He hollered but only to be drowned by the voices of the crowd as the thief continued his way. Julian, seeing this, sighed and put a hand on her forehead. First the crowd and now this…when will the misfortune end?

"That's why I warned you…" She unsheathed her sword as it gleamed dangerously in the sunlight. This was a very bad day for a thief to be caught stealing from her subordinates.

Not good at ALL

"It's a hundred year too early for you to be stealing from the member of Lion's Pride!"

Julian shouted catching the attention of the people around them as she raised her sword. With panic the entire crowd moved out of the way of the direction of the running Lord Knight making a clear opening for the thief.

"Stun bash!"

CRACK!

A nasty crack rang out as the handle of the sword connected with the thief's neck, knocking him out instantly. Sprawling the floor Julian took the thief by the collar of his jacket and shoved it roughly toward the nearest adventurer.

"When he wakes up, tell him to never mess with Lion's Pride." The random adventurer nodded nervously without any complaint. She picked up the wallet and ticket and made her way back to the port, which was much easier because people moved away from her automatically.

"Never let that happen again." She muttered somewhat angry and annoyed as she handed the two possessions to Orpheus who stood their awed at what just happened.

"Orpheus! We're leaving!"

"Y-yes ma'am!"

* * *

"Fresh Sushi! Come and get it!"

"Now for a limited time special kimonos are sold!"

The streets of Amatsu were filled with voices of shop owners of this area. Girls who lived and grew up in the ancient land were sitting under cherry blossom trees and chattering with their usual nonsense. As the men went to bars that serve Japanese wine called sake and getting themselves drunk. Amatsu (in Julian's opinion) seems the most peaceful and calm place that anyone can ask for.

The down side is, foreigners attract a lot of attention.

Julian was now surrounded by both male and female who stared at her armor and sword that hung down her waist as Orpheus was being pressured by the girls who taken a liking in him.

"Ummm…Julian?"

"Hm?"

"Why are we…so attractive here?"

"Cause we're blonde." She responded bluntly as she whacked away a hand that stretched out to her sword.

"Well blonde's aren't that rare…"

"Take a look around you. If you see another person in this crowd that was born and raised here that has blonde hair, then I'll think up of another reason."

There were none.

"…okay I see your point."

"Anyway," She took out a picture as she held off the spectators. "Down to business. Has anyone seen him?!"

All of the citizens of the area were now staring at the piece of paper in her hand that turns out to be a picture of Richard. (No one knows how the guild got their hands on pictures but it's better not to ask anyway) The people muttered and whispered among themselves as each of them shook their head indicating a no.

"That's odd…a red head wouldn't go unnoticed here…I guess Sir Xeno was wron-"

The blonde Lord knight was cut off with a beeping sound indicating that someone was called on the guild communicator. Pressing the button to talk she held the communicator in a way which both Orpheus and herself can hear.

"Julian, can you hear me?" The voice from the communicator was none other than Sir Xeno.

"Yes Sir Xeno. We hear you clear."

"Crystal clear in fact." Orpheus butted in.

"You need to show some respect for Sir Xeno…" Julian muttered angrily making note to teach him manners later.

"Upon further investigation we found out that "Richard" isn't his real name."

Both of them looked at each other with a puzzled expression before returning their attention to the communicator.

"Which means…?"

"It turns out that he changed his name when he registered at the Prontera recording building. (A place where they keep track of people in Rune Midgard) Also the picture of his registration is different than his historical one."

"How did you get the historical one?" Orpheus once again interrupted only to be knocked down by Julian's fist.

"…Griever found it in his room."

"along with some really good Japanese alcohol!!" There was a holler in the background that sounded like Griever enjoying some sake.

"…ahem…returning to the subject. His real name is Haku and-"

"HAKU?!?!?!?!" The citizens of Amatsu suddenly yelled with horror and panic.

Poor Sir Xeno was not able to finish his conversation as the villagers who were listening were now panic stricken. Julian and Orpheus on the other hand had a blank expression.

"…what's so bad about the word "haku"?"

"!!!!!!!!!"

The villagers once again had the same reaction with the word as they were now several feet away from the duo.

"?" The two were utterly confused as the mob slowly inched away whispering among themselves. Clearly Richard wasn't well liked in Amatsu or perhaps…?

"Look, we just want to talk to this "Haku" guy. All right? Can any of you please tell us where he lives?"

There was a moment of silence, then a trader stepped forward looking somewhat uncomfortable.

"He lives in the house near the south-east of the field outside Amatsu…"

"Ok ladies and gentlemen we're going to take our leaves now." She said quickly before she grabbed Orpheus's arm. Which surprised Orpheus for such rash action from her. "No autographs or picture can be taken."

With that said she sped off dragged poor confused Orpheus along with her.

"Why are we running?!" He shouted as he attempted to keep up with the pace she was dragging with her. Julian glanced at him before giving a long sigh.

"Orpheus, haven't you noticed something odd about the villagers when we mentioned him?"

"Well I mean they ran from the communicator like 5 feet away-"

"No!" Julian cut him off. "I mean did you feel their aura? There was a intense feeling of killing."

"Well sorry I didn't notice that! I'm not some psychopathic Lord Knight who clearly has some anger management to do!"

"………………………………"

WHAM!!

**K.O.**

* * *

END OF CHAPTER!!

FireyFlame: Thank you :D

Yumi Sakura: Man I get that pairing a lot…maybe I should do it that way…then again I'm tricky /gg

Steel Heart: Yup! Now let's see what happened when a he becomes a monk

RicePaper: thank you! And I updated so you should update yours too! I love reading your story!


	6. Chapter 6

"God! Did I really hit him that hard?!"

A voice rang out in the middle of what appears to be a bamboo forest. It appears that Julian was trying to bring Orpheus back to conscious after "accidentally" knocking him out. (Julian explained to Sir Xeno over the communicator that her sword slipped out of her hand and the handle when to Orpheus's head) Upon doing the listed actions to do when a person is knocked out which included dumping water, shaking, and yelling in ones ear did not work. She went to the very last and most painful resort of all.

SLAP!!

"OW!"

Well…at least is worked. Yes she just slapped him hard across his face leaving a red mark on Orpheus's cheek.

"What did you do that for?! Do you have a screw loose or something?!" Orpheus yelled as he rubbed the red painful mark on his cheek. Julian plastered a fake smile as a small vein mark popped up on her head and her body shook a little with anger.

"It's because you wouldn't wake up." She said in an extremely deadly voice as she continued smiling. This brought the chills for Orpheus who now regretted what he had just said to her. "Now…" She continued with the same tone. "What did you say about me…?"

"Umm……uh…" He stuttered as he felt the soul of the grim reaper enclosing him. "…that…um…it was the best action to take ma'am! I'm sorry for not waking up sooner!!"

"That's more like it. Get up, we're close to where this 'Haku' lives." Her smile and deadly aura disappeared replaced with her usual self. Orpheus, still petrified, took several seconds to calculate what had just happened before reacting. He quick stood up and followed his grim reaper- (Julian-Ahem…) I mean noble instructor through the dense forest.

"This place in inhabited and filled with monsters. Why would anyone live here……?"

His voice faltered when they appeared in a clearing direct in front of a house surrounded by white cherry blossom trees. It wasn't very fancy or big like the one they commonly saw throughout the town there were several pots placed outside and a storage house not to far off. There was a faint glow emitting from one of the paper-covered doors indicating that someone was living here.

"Well…that answers your question."

"But do you think Richard really lives here? I mean…why?" Orpheus asked puzzled with the villager's reaction and the location the house is.

"We're here to find that out. Hey!! The person in there! Can we talk to you for a moment?!" She hollered as there was complete silence afterwards. Julian and Orpheus looked at each other for a moment then Orpheus decided to try.

"Um! Sorry for bothering you the person who lives here! But we really need to talk to you and-!"

"GOD DAMN IT! WHY CAN'T YOU VILLAGERS LEAVE ME ALONE?!"

Both of them jumped at the sudden shout that rang out from the house. There was a sliding sound of a door opening as a figure angrily appeared in front of them. Only to leave the Lord Knight and Swordsman in complete shock.

"RICHARD?!?!?!!?"

* * *

Both of them shouted in unison with their eyes widened in shock. The person who appeared in front of them was indeed Richard but his appearance was completely different. Instead of the usual red hair he now has snowy white hair and his brown eyes were also white (whitish purple to be exact) He was wearing a white Japanese robe instead of his usual priest uniform and he looked as if he was a completely different person. The only thing usual about him was his cursing and the he had a cigarette in his mouth.

"…Julian?…and…Orpheus?! What are you two doing here?!"

"What are we doing here?! We're looking for you because Sir Xeno is worried sick about you!"

"Yeah! And what did you do Richard!"

Both Julian and Richard put on a blank expression as they stared at Orpheus. Apparently it did not go through his thick head that the person in front of them was Richard.

"That is Richard you MORON!" She shouted wishing he had a higher IQ.

"But he doesn't have white hair! Or white eyes!"

"There must be a whole reason behind that! Can't you tell by his bitchy personality and smoking habit that he is Richard?!"

"Ouch Julian…that hurts…" Richard mumbled not happy with the explanation of him.

The two kept squabbling until Julian (after a few simple explanation) engraved in his head that the person in front of them was Richard and no one else. Both of them were panting heavily after the mad social complication was solved. Richard was now oblivious on what to do after he saw a scene of mad chaos in front of him. Regaining his senses he took his cigarette out of his mouth and sighed.

"Well…I guess I can't get out of this one. Why don't you guys come in? It's kinda cold out here."

"Thanks and while your at it. Do you think you have some aspirin and a muzzle?"

"Aspirin yes but why a muzzle?"

"To shut this annoying swordsman mouth."

"…no but you can always knock him out." Richard implied with sarcasm.

"Good idea."

WHAM!

The white haired priest stared in shock and dropped his cigarette as Orpheus fell out to the ground completely knocked out. He didn't expect Julian to actually knock him out and he began to wonder what happened to her other subordinates under her command.

"Richard?"

He shook unnecessary violent imagination out of his head as he snapped back in reality. The blonde knight was looking at him with confusion as he came back to the world. Richard slowly made his way down the stairs and towards them. He knelt down to the poor rookie on the ground and shook Orpheus just to make sure he was knocked out.

"…I'll go lay him down on one of the futons I have in the guest room…" He said as he began to lift Orpheus from the ground only to be stopped by Julian.

"I did it and it's my responsibility. Besides, I was the one who knocked him out you know…"

"Oh." Richard answered somewhat surprised from the unpredictable answer he just heard from her. "The guest room is down the hall, turn left at the corner and it's the first room on your left."

"Thanks and don't even think about running away while I'm gone."

"Don't worry I won't."

Julian gave him a doubtful glance before she picked up Orpheus and slung him over her shoulder and went inside his house. After Julian went out of sight Richard took out a pack of Marbelo (rip off of a certain cigarette brand) and lit fresh new cigarette. The white smoke illuminated in the dark sky and white petals of the sakura trees as he sat down on the stairs. Several minutes later Julian came back out, this time without Orpheus, as she sat down beside Richard.

"So…mind telling me what's going on?"

"……so I'm guessing you know my real name if you found out where I was living…"

"Haku…right?" She replied somewhat doubtful as Richard nodded.

"You know what it means?"

Julian shook her head as Richard looked up at the sky before looking over at Julian. His eyes were filled with sadness and loneliness and another expression Julian could not interpret. The shine of the moon gave radiance to his snowy white hair and he looked as if…

He was the purest human in all mankind.

"It means white…ironic isn't it?"

"Ironic?…Why would you say such a thing? Why do you even hide your true self? I don't understand that……"

Silence followed after that as crickets chirped quietly near by as the bamboo leaves gave a rustling sound from the wind.

"You know that unison of monsters and humans is forbidden right?"

"well yes…" Julian answered confused on what that had to do with the subject.

"When a monster and a human give birth to a child of taboo." He continued. "it's born with white hair and eyes."

Her eyes widened in where this was leading. She turned her head to him with a bewildered expression.

"You don't mean…"

"Yes. My father……was an Incubus…"

"?!?!?!?"

At this Julian fell off the stairs and landed as a heap onto the ground. She moaned in pain as she sat up taking out dirt from her hair in the process. Richard sweat dropped at the unexpected action.

"So let me get this straight. Your father was an Incubus and your mother was a regular human."

"Yes that's right"

"And the whole reason you mysteriously disappeared is…?"

Richard sighed as his graze when toward the ground. "I thought it would be better if I leave before anyone found out about the truth. I mean I would have been banned from the guild anway-"

"What? Bull shit!" The priest looked up astonished at her language and what she said.

"What?"

"What the hell are you talking about?! We don't care if you're a half monster. Half-breed. Half whatever. What matters is why did you keep secrets from us? You're the priest of Lion's Pride! We're not going to let you out of the guild just for that pussy reason! Your coming back with me whether you like it or not!"

Richard was now loss for words at the Lord Knight in front of him. Her piercing blue eyes showed nothing that consisted anger or hatred but determination and confidence that was beyond measure.

"Man, I can't believe you tried to ditch us for that reason."

A new voice came from behind as a certain blue haired assassin appeared in sight.

"Yo." He replied casually as he held a hand up as a sign of hello in his own way.

"Griever?! You-you were listening?!" Richard stuttered completely shocked that he never noticed his presence this close.

"From about when you said your dad was a Incubus. And I can't believe you guys never noticed. Especially Julian."

"Why do I have to respond to your presence? I see you enough in the guild castle." The blonde knight retorted folding her arms in annoyance as Griever walked up beside her.

"Aw didn't my crybaby Lord Knight miss me?" He replied in mockery as he put an arm around her shoulder only to be pushed off.

"Don't be ridiculous. Now tell me what's your reason you came here?"

"To get more sake."

Chirp…chirp…

"Did I just…hear that right?" the shocked priest broke the silence as Griever smiled.

"No lie. That's the only reason. Oh by the way thanks Richard."

"huh?" Now a confused expression replaced his old shocked one.

"Because you said such a shocking thing that sent Julian tumbling down the stairs. I saw a glimpse of her panties."

"WHAT?!?!?!" Julian roared at she glared at Richard who was now speechless and flushed with a deep shade of red as Griever gave a thumbs up.

"Light blue with laces. I thought you didn't like girly stuff Julian?"

"YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

END OF CHAPTER!

* * *

Now for the review response!!

Yumi Sakura- o.o Eeep!! Don't kill me! Griever isn't drunk but he is not what you picture him as. He's one of those…assassin cross that are happy go lucky but extremely deadly? And I make it up from the spot. I'm really not the person for planning long plots. :P

Twilight-28-17- Thank you for your review!

Dsmile- Thanks for reviewing!

FireyFlame- Yes Knock Out. It was the most appropriate (and painful kekeke…) way to make Orpheus quiet. /gg

Yuleen75- I hate cliffhangers too so I updated really fast I hope your happy!

Tsong- thank you for reviewing!


	7. Chapter 7

"You wake him up."

"Why me?! Aren't you his instructor or something?"

"Cause the last time I did. I have to slap him and trust me. I don't think he wants that again."

"What do you expect me to do? I'm a person who assassinates people in their sleep sometime. Not wake them."

"Does that explain why you keep sneaking into the Guild castle's kitchen time to time?"

"…shut up Richard."

"For the love of god just do something to wake him up!"

"How about stick his hand in a bowl of warm water?"

"Doesn't that make him wet himself? What does that have to do with anything?"

"It doesn't. It's just damn funny and a good story to spread."

"I sometime hate you. You know that?"

"Aw I'm hurt Julian. Real deep you know?"

SPLOOSH!!!

A blonde lord knight, sly assassin cross and one shocked swordsman were dripping wet as Richard stood behind them, dressed in his priest uniform, holding an empty bucket.

"About time, the ship for Amatsu is leaving in 20 minutes. We don't have time to quarrel like idiots."

"Couldn't you use any other method beside that?" Griever said as he moved the wet strands of hair in front of his eye.

"It was the only one I could think of. Beside, you two were too hot-headed in the conversation to just tap on the shoulder and talk." Richard said as he set the bucket down near the door. Orpheus, snapping out of shock, sat up and groaned.

"I feel like I was just ran over by a stampede of peco peco. And for some reason by neck hurts."

Julian looked away slightly as the other two male companions stared at her.

"What?"

"Nothing………" Both of them said at the same time as Orpheus looked between the two groups confused. At this time Richard decided that it wasn't a good action to take anything further and stepped in.

"We can talk about this later. You guys can wait outside while I dye my hair and put in contacts."

"Don't" Julian said as Richard looked at her puzzled.

"What?"

"I said don't. Don't dye your hair or change anything else. Just be who you really are. I don't want anyone who has a fake appearance and hides their true self."

The priest looked somewhat troubled as he put a hand through his hair. It's not like he was doing it because he wanted to but because of the citizens that live in Amatsu and the reaction of the guild members. Griever, sensing his uncomfortable sentiment, sighed.

"Look, we know the villagers will give you a hard time. But you have us. Two friends that trust you and don't care about a damn thing about your breed…race…whatever. Our guild mates aren't that stupid or naïve to isolate you because of that reason." Griever gave a wink and a peace sign as he finished. Richard stood there somewhat speechless and amazed for his acceptance.

"Beside I think it's beautiful." Julian commented causing the other three to whiz their head to her and looked at her in disbelief.

"Excuse me? Did I just hear that right?" Griever said astonished.

"I didn't even know the word beautiful even existed in her dictionary." Orpheus continued Grievers follow.

"…what's that suppose to mean Orpheus?" Putting Griever aside, the rookie swordsman has a lot of nerves and guts to insult her. The navy haired assassin nudged the swordsman side as he saw the imaginary anger thermometer of the Lord Knight begin to rise. Orpheus, realizing what he had just said quickly calculated in his brain.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing! I said nothing about your dictionary-"

"Yeah the little swordie didn't say anything." Griever said as he covered Orpheus's mouth. Richard on the other hand went into a slight shade of red.

"A man wouldn't appreciate the word "beautiful" being used to describe himself." He scoffed and turned away to hide his blush.

"You look pretty damn happy to me." Griever said as let go of the suffocating swordsman. "Look at you all re-"

Griever was cut off as Richard took the bucket he previously set on the ground and put it onto his head.

"Just shut up, shut up." He muttered as he looked down still red as Griever desperately tried to get the bucket off his head. Julian on the other hand, thinking it the wrong way pondered a bit.

"_Was the word beautiful that insulting to men? Maybe cool or sexy would have been better……" _She thought evidently taking their reaction the completely wrong direction. Her thought disappeared when she finally noticed the redness of Richard.

"Richard, you look a bit……red? Are you sick?" The blonde asked as she stood up. ( - dense!!!) The flustered priest took a step back as Julian came up to him. (Griever on the other hand is having a hard time getting the bucket off his head as Orpheus helped him)

"No! I am perfectly fine! There is nothing wrong with me!" The white haired priest said quickly as he backed up until he his a pillar that stopped him from going any further. He felt a hand on his forehead and he saw Julian only a few centimeters from his face.

"Maybe a fever…?"

"I'M FINE!! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!" He hollered as he pushed the confused Lord Knight away and dashed down the hall. Leaving a very puzzled blonde with question icons all over her head. There was a gasp of relief heard from behind her as Griever came up behind Julian without the bucket on his head. Orpheus followed him after he threw the bucket somewhere in the bushes.

"Maybe he hit puberty?" Julian said as a she tried to figure out the reason for his action.

"Julian, he's 19. I think he's long over from puberty." Griever said in flat and tired tone. Sometime he couldn't help but wonder what world Julian grew up in.

"Isn't puberty when men start acting weird?"

"Julian……" The assassin said as he put his hands on her shoulder. "Let's not get into that discussion."

It was bad enough to explain to his fellow thief subordinates to explain what women PMSing was, it's worse to having to explain the process and detail of puberty of a fully matured woman. He'd rather die than explain what puberty is.

"Um…Sir Douglas and uh…Mr. Griever?" A small voice came in as the swordsman stood behind them somewhat uncomfortable.

"Mr. Griever? Just call me Griever. That "Mr." thing makes me sound old."

"Yes sir. Anyway, aren't we suppose to catch a ship back to Alberta? We only have 10 minutes left."

"……crap."

* * *

After a few times of Increase Agility, the trio arrives at the village safe and unharmed. Excluding the small bumps on Orpheus's head, which he received from the pole, the Kappa's were whacking him with. 

"I told you to run…" Griever muttered as handed Orpheus a red potion, which he gladly took.

Orpheus shrugged. "I'm trying to be a strike and vitality knight. I never did focus much on agility."

"That's usually for crusaders." Said Richard as they began approaching the main street. "Knights usually go for agility and strike. Some dexterity too."

"Really?" The rookie said in amazement, and then turned to Julian. "Sir Douglas? Are you an agility and strike knight too?"

"Well…Julian here is a bit different…" The assassin said slyly as a smirk came onto his face. "She-"

"One more word and expect this sword to be shoved down your throat." She said threateningly as the tip of her sword almost connected with the assassin's throat. Richard laughed lightly which abruptly stopped when something hit his head.

"What the?" The priest turned around to the direction it came from only to see a small Amatsu boy holding another rock in his hand.

"Go away you monster! I heard things about you from my dad! Your nothing but a freaky monster!!"

"!!" Richard flinched as the boy said those words. A second later a man, which appeared to be his father came up behind the boy.

"Son, don't do that."

Richard was about to sigh in relief until the man continued.

"If your going to hit him do it right." The man put on a wicked smile as he took a rock and threw it hard right near his eye. The white haired priest stumbled a bit as he fell onto one of his knee. A small trail of blood trickled down his cheek as he shielded himself with his arms as more rocks came hurtling toward him.

"MAGNUM BREAK!" a voice rang out in front of him as fire erupted in front of him burning anything that was coming for him into dust. The pissed Lord Knight's twin sword flashed dangerously as the fire diminished.

"You're dealing with me if you want to attempt any brute actions to him." Orpheus shivered. Julian's voice was cold, deadly and…just plain SCARY. He felt himself suddenly cold as if he jumped into ice water.

She wasn't the only person pissed off.

"Throw another rock at him and expect you and your son to be nothing more but corpses." A deadly voice came up behind them only to reveal their happy-go-lucky assassin with katars that has a purple glow indicated that lethal poison was infused in them.

The man stuttered in fear as he lost his strength to stay standing up. "W-why are you defending a monster! He nothing but a heartless bastard!" He hollered as he fell onto the ground and scrambled backwards as the assassin cross walked toward him. Every step he took seemed to emit a fatal aura and his eyes no longer had a playful light, instead it was dead and had a killing intent.

"A heartless bastard? Don't make me laugh." He said in a low voice as he held the man up by the front of his shirt in the air with one arm. "Listen you son of a bitch. Richard is a living being just like us he has feelings, pain and a heart unlike you empty-headed bastards here." He threw aside the man as if he was a rag doll as the bastard went through the wall and landed in a heap on the floor.

He turned toward the crowd of villagers as they all gasped and froze in fear.

"If you people discriminate him because of what he his knowing that he is also one of you. Your not a human or a monster but just a piece of trash."

At this point Orpheus and Richard fully understood why Griever was the most feared and respected Assassin Cross through out Midgard.

The people in Amatsu certainly understood that also.

"Come on." Julian said as she sheathed her sword. "We're going to miss the ship."

Orpheus helped the battered priest stand up as the assassin cross slowly put away his katars. The villagers parted moving as far as they can from their path and held their breath as the four foreigners passed by them. Occasionally Julian sent a glance at them causing them to freak out and jump back.

Richard, supported by Orpheus, looked back at the village as he walked onto the ship.

Would his past let him go easily? Did he deserve to be freed by this torture?

No…he is no longer the person who feared society and the darkness that surrounded him.

This was his last and only time he'll ever go back to Amatsu. He'll move on, even with the burden of the past on his shoulders he will move on. Never again would he hesitate to step forward.

He isn't a monster or a half-breed or a heartless bastard. He's…

…An honorable priest and member of Lion's Pride.

That was the last thing on his mind as the ship set sail for Alberta.

* * *

Colorful lights filled the dark night sky as cheerful shouts and singing voices filled the air. Fireworks exploded in the sky leaving the audience awed as clowns made hilarious tricks making the children and parents laugh. 

The Alberta 10th anniversary festival was taking place. Honoring the founding of the town Alberta and commemorating as the first trade town built in Midgard.

"Come on, just for today?" The assassin cross whined as the blonde knight folded her arm in annoyance. Both of them acted as if the event at Amatsu never happened and returned to their regular self.

"No."

Griever, being stubborn at times, did not give up. "Please? I mean come on it's a festival!"

"I said no!"

"That's it. Orpheus! Time to go to plan B!" Griever said as Orpheus looked at him puzzled as he took a bite out of a cotton candy he just bought.

"Plan B?"

"Yes and it goes like this!"

The stealthy companion suddenly pushed Julian inside a building, which was…

A clothing shop.

"Oh HELL no-"

"Hello welcome to Alberta's finest girl attire shop, Foxy!" (A/N: If anyone can guess what brand of clothing I ripped that off you get a free hug from Griever.) Girly voices said that made Julian twitch in annoyance.

"Hi ladies, I need a full attire for my lovely date for today's festival!" Griever said with a 100 pure smile as he pushed Julian toward the shop employees who were more than happy to dress her.

"CERTAINLY!"

The crazy barbies went all over her as a muffling scream could be hear from outside the shop. Richard sweat dropped as he lit his cigarette. Griever on the other hand came out of the shop as if nothing has happened.

"Griever, are you sure that was a good idea?"

"Of course it is! Now let's go get our attires too."

Now it was Richard's turn to be puzzled. "Excuse me? Our attires?" Griever nodded as he gestured Orpheus to follow him.

"I'm not staying in my uniform during a festival. They might mistake me as a mercenary hired to ruin the festival. Beside, knowing women with their perfection in clothing, it would take them at least an hour to choose the best attire for her."

"What are we going to do with our uniforms?"

"No problem." Griever said happily as he pointed to a house a few blocks away. "My friend Isaac, a whitesmith, lives here. He won't mind if we leave our stuff in their for a day or two."

"Come on Priest Richard! It's gonna be fun." Orpheus said enthusiastically as he grabbed Richard's arm and pulled him with them like a nine year old child who has too much sugar.

"Alright fine. Stop pulling on my arm Orpheus!" The priest gave in as they entered another shop with the sign 'Anchorsea' (A/N: Now I KNOW someone can tell where I ripped that off from)

"Ohh, two handsome young men and a cute young lad. Let me guess your looking for something to wear for the festival right? I know the most fabulous attire that will fit you three." The shopkeeper came up them who was a man. (A/N: I kid you not I met with one of these people…they are just…scary!!)

All three of them stared at the man standing in front of him speaking to no one in particular. Only one word came up in their mind at they saw him.

"GAY!!!"

After several minutes of trying on different clothing. (They refrained from trying on the clothing the 'gay' shopkeeper gave them) They came out looking like regular citizens.

Orpheus wore a sweatshirt a bit too big for him (think skater sweatshirts), a baggy knee length shorts, comfortable sneakers and to for a final touch a baseball cap worn sideways.

Richard on the other hand was a much more formal and simple style. Blue dress shirt with black pants and shoes. He did not like anything extravagant despite the fact that the shopkeeper insisted on something much more detailed.

Now Griever…was much more flexible on what he wore. He was wearing a short brown jacket with a turtleneck long sleeved black shirt underneath. Long pants, the same color as his jacket also with black shoes.

Griever stretched out his arms as he let out a happy relief. "This is more like it."

"Although I have to say it feels weird." Richard commented as he fumbled a bit with the buttons on the cuff of his shirt. Orpheus on the other hand was bouncing around.

"Are you kidding? This is great! So much better than that sweaty and dirty swordsman uniform." He said happily as he ordered a caramel apple from the stand near by.

"Orpheus!!" A cheerful voice came up to them revealing none other than Camus and his fellow teacher, Kai.

"Camus! You're here too?" The hyper active swordie replied with the apple in his mouth.

"Yup! Griever told us about it!"

The priest looked over at the assassin who whistled innocently.

"Griever…" Richard started a bit pale in the face.

"Hm?"

"Don't tell me you invited everyone in the guild to the festival…"

"Not everyone. Only people like Roy, Oscar, Keiki, and Xeonhart, which I doubt he would come. Edward, Eden and yeah all of the captains that's for sure. But Yue and a few others couldn't come of work or injuries." (A/N: For those of you who remember what happened to Yue he is hospitalized)

"Orpheus look! It's one of those hammer things! Let's go try it out!" Camus shouted as both of the rookies went into the crowd fascinated by the festival.

"On my. What a lively festival this is. Don't you think so Eden?" A golden haired scholar came up beside them in casual attire as a light blue haired individual appeared behind him. Eden, captain of the archer team and revered sniper in the hunter guild. Not much is known about him except that he is shy and extremely quiet.

"……" Eden only nodded, beside him was none other than Edward who seemed satisfied for some reason.

"Can I go with Orpheus and Camus Instructor Eden?"

Once again Eden just nodded as the hunter also disappeared into the crowd. A carefree voice came up next along with a strict voice.

"Come on Roy! This a perfect time to get yourself a girlfriend!" That phrase came from none other than Oscar and the person who he was talking to was of course, Roy Xeno. Both of them dressed casually and out of their uniform.

Roy on the other hand was extremely annoyed. "For the last time no! I am not interested!"

"Come on!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"no."

"Yes! Wait! I mean-!"

"Ha! Oldest trick in the book!" Oscar taunted as Roy fumed for falling into a simple trick. Griever glanced at the clock to see that an hour has already passed.

"that's odd…they should be done by now…" He muttered at he once again went to 'Foxy' "Oi! Are you done with her yet?"

"YES WE ARE!!" All of the employees shouted. What made him look at them oddly was most of them had their hair messed up and had bruises everywhere. Julian must have given them a hard time…

"I'M NOT GOING OUT THERE WITH THIS!!" A certain female voice rang out from the dressing room. Griever sighed and shook his head.

"Come on it's not that bad…"

"IT'S AN EMBRASSMENT!! ESPECIALLY IN THE HONOR OF A KNIGHT!"

"Quit your whining and come out."

"NO!"

"Fine, I warned you though."

Without further ado he went toward the dressing room and pulled aside the curtain…

END OF CHAPTER!! (reader- What! NOOooo!!)

* * *

JUST KIDDING! (EOE- --;) 

…to reveal Julian who appeared very flustered. Not only did the employees put her in a miniskirt but to top it off she was wearing a tank top and sandals. Griever just stared as he turned a bit red.

"What are you staring at?!" Julian at this time almost felt like crying.

"…man if I knew you would look fabulous in this I would have done it a lot sooner."

"Why you!! I hate you!!" She shouted as she ran out of the store. Unfortunately there was one piece of information that slipped out of Griever's mind.

"Wait! Julian! The others are out th-!"

There was a scream heard outside as Griever sweat dropped and laughed nervously. Upon arriving outside all of the others (except for Kai and Eden) had the same exact reaction as him.

Oscar quickly took out a camera and took a snapshot of Julian before she could say or do anything else.

"Julian's photo cards are now the new merchandise for the guild! This would be a great addition to the collection of 'Lion's Pride members photo cards'!"

Roy looked at Oscar with disbelief. "You mean you actually make those and sell them?!"

"Hey, we just don't get all the supplies and necessities from the monthly guild payment and mercenary rewards you know. The girls love these! And I had a lot of request to make a Julian one but she's too stubborn and quick to get a snapshot. So this was a perfect opportunity!"

"What's the popularity rate?" Griever slide into the conversation following the flow of the conversation as he put an arm around Julian's waist, who was stunned and shocked to do anything.

"Well." Oscar started. "According to our sales rate. Roy and Xeonhart are right now tied in first place and Griever your in second. Third is also tied with Keiki and Yue. Richard is fourth and surprisingly the new rookie Camus is right now fifth. When I add Julian's I think she'll be at least fourth or third."

"So that's where all of our extra money comes from…" Keiki said some what surprised. The purple haired paladin nodded.

"Yup! That's why our salary rate is much higher than any other guilds. You know that reminds me I was thinking we should start a host club…"

While Oscar was ranting off his ideas, Richard took this opportunity to approach Julian. He waved his hand in front of her to see no response.

"Um…Julian?…are you okay?"

"…Richard…"

"Yes?"

"Please shoot me…"

"……I'm not certified to carry a gun……Sorry?"

THE REAL END!!!

* * *

Review response time! 

FireyFlame: Griever isn't exactly a pervert…he's just RANDOM. Lolz?

Tsong: Thank you :D

Dsmile: well he is a guy so yeah…come on guys must have fantasies like this!

Yuleen75: Who's Julian paired with? Hmm…let me think. NOT TELLING! MWAHAHAHAHAH!!

YumiSakura: Never judge a book by its cover eh? Griever! Looks like you have a devoted fangirl!

Griever: really? Alright!!

Steel Heart: Lol Orpheus is gonna take a while before he realized that. XD

Attic-window: Hey I'm a kid too! And I put Camus in happy? He'll appear more on the next chapter.

RicePaper: Your right it isn't healthy. But then again who cares?

TenkaTenshi: Thanks for reviewing!


	8. Bonus Chapter

BONUS CHAPTER!

"Welcome to Private lessons with Xeonhart sensei!" Camus and Orpheus yelled as a pink and red background came up behind them with the sign "Private lesson's with Xeonhart sensei!" in neon pink color.

"Hello everyone! And thank you for reading and reviewing Yamishadow's Ragnarok Online fan fiction "The heart and the sword!""

"Hey Camus? What's so special about this chapter?" Orpheus asked with a question mark icon above his head.

"This chapter offers photo cards of their favorite characters!"

"What?! Really?!" Orpheus yelled with stars in his eyes as a little speech bubble with three dots appeared above Camus's head.

"………" The acolyte death panned as silence filled the air.

Orpheus looked at him in a blank expression. "You were lying weren't you?"

Another 3 dots speech bubble appeared above him as his face changed from a cheerful expression to a tearful face.

"!!" The swordie waved both of his hand in alert. "Um uh…we'll make sure that Yamishadow will draw some of those in the future!"

INTERMISSION

* * *

"Man this part is soo cool! Especially this last scene!" Orpheus shouted excitingly as he read the recent comic book JUMP he brought yesterday in the guild classroom.

"Hey Orpheus." A cute voice came up beside him, which was none other than our ribbon hair acolyte Camus.

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow's the history test you didn't forget about it right?"

Orpheus suddenly paled as he jumped out of his seat in shock.

"Why did you have to remind me of that!!" He looked up at the empty space with imaginary shines appearing in front of him. "It was better off if I didn't remember…"

Camus smiled nervously as he sweats dropped as he watched Orpheus fall on all four on the floor with dark gloom signs above him. " Well I thought you would forget so I called a teacher for help…he should be here by now…"

"I came a bit late. I apologize."

Orpheus recognizing the cool voice turned his head toward the voice faster than the speed of light only to reveal…

"Xeonhart Shadin?!"

Orpheus grabbed Camus on the shoulder as he pointed an accusing finger at Xeonhart's entrance.

" Why did you call him for help?! Where's Keiki sensei?!"

"Well." Camus started. "Sir Xeonhart is the captain of the experimental group and studies ancient archeology all over Rune Midgard so he knows a lot of details about the history of Midgard."

All the sudden Camus put on a serious face as he continued.

"It's not because. It's REALLY not because!! He only appeared in one part of chapter four and it's not a desperate act of sympathy to have him appear more."

"That's so sympathetic!" Orpheus said as he put his face in his arm sobbing.

"Everyone quiet down and sit in your sit. Class will begin." Xeonhart said smoothly as Camus and Orpheus quick sat in their respective seats. A white screen came down behind him as a video began playing. (this is humor! HUMOR!!)

"1000 years ago from today the world was in it's end because of a war between humans, Gods and demons. No one knows what exactly triggered this event, all that is written is that the 3 races fought for power beyond their extent. After the long and gruesome war between God, Humans, and Demons the legendary goddess, Valkyrie, put an end to it by her holy power. Scarred during the dangerous moments in battle, and avoiding total destruction altogether, the Humans, God and Demons entered a long truce."

"Hmm…this might be on the test…" Orpheus said. Ignoring the interruption Xeonhart continued.

" The 1000 years of fragile and forged peace. In the land of Midgard, the existence of peace eventually led the humans to erase their memories of the scars and hardships of the wars in the past. Not remembering the faults of the past, culture was spreading throughout the land along with selfishness, corruption, and arrogance. Then one day, strange occurrences started happening, breaking the balance that once existed in Midgard. There came a strange howl from the boundaries that divided the humans, God, and demons; creatures began attacking; increasing earthquakes and hail and the mysterious legend of demons. As the fragile peace began to fall apart, stories about the parts of Ymir, protecting the peace, began to spread among the adventurers. Forgetting the true nature of it, people set out to seek each of the pieces for their own selfishness, and the wealth that would come with it."

The white screen went back up as Xeonhart began writing charts and webs about the different pieces of Ymir. In the meanwhile Orpheus was fast asleep lightly snoring.

"…this is the end of the history, Ragnarok. We will now move on to the legendary demons." Xeonhart said as he glanced back at the two rookies. Camus sensing this quickly tapped Orpheus on the shoulder.

"Orpheus! Orpheus! Wake up!" He whispered harshly as Orpheus slowly woke up with sleepy eyes.

"Whaat? I was listening…" He mumbled at Xeonhart walked toward him.

"Oh really? To see if that's true I will now give you a test. One, what was the goddess who brought peace 1000 years ago? Two, what stories were spread among the adventurers? Three, what was the two spell I used back in chapter four?" The high wizard said as his blue cold eye gazed down at the swordsman.

"Um…uh…" Orpheus stuttered as he began to sweat. "For the reader who knows the answer please send your answer to this address!"

He said as he took out a sign with a random address on it as Xeonhart began mumbling something under his breath.

"For those who gets it right a special prize is-"

"**Lord of Vermillion**."

Xeonhart said out of the blue as Camus and Orpheus when white. A few seconds later a huge explosion was heard from the classroom breaking all the windows, and black smoke came out of the classroom. The only person who was unharmed was Xeonhart himself.

Taking out a pair of glasses he closed the book he had in his hand. "Readers, review carefully and we'll see you in the next chapter."

THE END!!

* * *

Review Response! (Even though it's not an official chapter)

DalisaY-17: LOL I hope this gave you enough humor power!

Yuleen75: Camus is wearing a child sailor clothing. You know the one that looks like a girls sailor uniform top with colors of blue, yellow and white? Well thanks for reviewing!

RicePaper: Thanks! I'm glad you like Richard and as you say he's wise after all, he does keep the priest division in shape when Yue's not around which is mostly everyday.

YumiSakura: I'M NOT TELLING! LALALALaalalal! Oh Griever give her a hug.

Griever: You know I never agreed to this.

JUST DO IT!!

Griever: Fine.

Shyam Aditya: thank you! And I'm glad you think this story is amazing!

TenkaTenshi: lol I'm glad you enjoyed it!


	9. Chapter 9

With MOST of the captains of the famous guild in one place, things weren't exactly quiet. There were hundreds of fangirls (and fanboys for some reason) surrounding the poor captains.

"Sir Xeno! Would you marry me?!"

"Most definitely not." The white haired lord knight said curtly making the fangirl burst into tears and run away wailing. Oscar on the other hand was enjoying their attention while the others manage to slip away in different directions.

Meanwhile, Edward, Orpheus and Camus were now standing in front of an attraction called "WHACK THE HODE!". Edward and Orpheus watched in amazement and fear as Camus began pounding the poor hodes as if it was the end of the world.

"Uh…999 points…HIGHEST SCORE! YOU GET ANYTHING YOU WANT!" The attraction keeper shouted as he shuffled to the side leaving Camus wondering which prize he should get.

"Wow…Camus…how did you manage to get so…strong?" Edward asked cautiously. Camus, choosing a big teddy bear with a red bow, smiled.

"Well, my dad was a monk and he used to push me off cliffs and make me break rocks before breakfast. Once he even went far as dropping me off a waterfall."

"……………………"

Edward and Orpheus looked at each other dumbfounded. Camu's dad was either crazy or out of his mind.

"Didn't your mom say anything about it?" Orpheus asked astonished.

Camus shook his head. "No, my mom was a monk too. She actually supported what dad did. Actually, she's a lot stronger than dad. She's a champion now."

"Camus…" The hunter spoke slowly as he took a step back from Camus.

"What?"

"You have one messed up family there…"

"……………"

For the next several minute screams could be heard at the swordsman and hunter ran around the festival followed by an acolyte swinging the hammer from the attraction.

"…that was a nightmare…my honor as a knight is tainted…"

Julian mumbled to herself as she sat down on a bench near by. She managed to sneak away from the crowd but found herself completely lost. Her map and sword were all taken away from the bimbo shopkeepers and she has no idea where Griever would have put them. In short, she was screwed.

Plus she was still in the clothing they have forced her in, making it quite chilly in the costal winds at night.

Just when she thought things could not get any worse, a drunken knight appeared in front of her.

"Well I'll be damned. What do we have here?"

She could smell the rotten stench of alcohol from them even a mile away.

"You must be cold outside. Why don't you come with us? We know a great place…"

The retarded knight said his hand grabbed her arm only to be slapped away.

"Why don't you idiots go fuck yourself somewhere else?" Julian swore, she was not having a good day or in a good mood and this was not the time she wanted to deal with anything. Unfortunately, that struck a nerve in the knight.

"You bitch! You don't know who your messing with!" The knight raised his hand only to be stopped by another individual.

"It seems that you do not know who your messing with."

A cold voice came from behind the drunken knights as there was a loud crack to be heard followed by a painful yell. The knight fell backwards cursing as he held his bleeding hand and glared at the man standing in front of him. Galore, it was Xeonhart Shadin all dressed in his high wizard uniform.

"Who the hell are YOU!"

Xeonhart smirked. "That you do not need to know, however, I will tell you that the person who you just touched with your filthy hand in none other than Julian Douglas. Daughter of Logan Douglas."

The knight jaw dropped at he looked back at Julian and then at Xeonhart. After saying incoherent and weird words he let out a wail and disappeared into the crowd. Leaving a stunned Lord knight and a conceit high wizard.

"Fool, maybe I should massacre his guild later…" Xeonhart said coolly as a guild emblem from the drunken knight appeared in his hand. Without warning he crushed the emblem as the remains turned to dust and disappeared in the air.

"That will only leave a scar in the guild Xeonhart."

"Not that I care. But I will say this."

His icy blue eye clashed with pure blue eyes. Julian and Xeonhart sent a daggering glare at each other almost creating an intense atmosphere.

"You won't be able to go far with threats in that outfit." The high wizard continued making the blonde very flustered and annoyed.

"Shut up I know that. I didn't wear this because I wanted to you know!" Julian hollered and blushed in embarrassment.

Xeonhart simply sighed. "However, as much as I hate to do this. I cannot leave you unattended especially in that attire."

"What is that suppose to mea…n?!" Her voice faltered as she felt something wrap around her and at the same time swept off her feet. Turns out the "something" wrapped around her was Xeonhart's bat like cloak and the second event well…Xeonhart was carrying her. (did I mention bridal style? LOL)

"W-what?! Put me down!"

"Stop fidgeting. This is the most effective and simple method. I do not want to drag you around in the crowd and increase my chance of losing you."

"I can walk!"

"With those…sandals? I highly doubt that you will go anywhere without tripping." Xeonhart said in a matter a fact way that ended the discussion because most of it was true. She had at least tripped four times before Xeonhart came.

"Your pretty light…for a knight that is…"

"Hey!" Julian snapped taking that somewhat as an insult. "What's that suppose to mean?!"

"Nothing…"

What Xeonhart is thinking right now…

"_I cannot believe I dragged myself into this. First my messenger I was suppose to send to pick up my package in Alberta all the suddenly had an emergency errand to run to. Then when I arrive here I find out that they have the wrong shipment…then I meet up with Julian…can this day get any worse?…her skin is soft and warm though…not to mention stunning in this outfit…how dare that dirty knight touch her…wait a minute…WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?!"_

"Xeonhart?"

The high wizard snapped out of his thoughts as the blonde knight called him. Remembering what he has thought to himself he blushed a bit in embarrassment. Him, the one known as the coldest, and emotionless high wizard is having disturbing thoughts of a simple guild member. He must be sick or something.

"Do you wish to stay or wish to go back to the guild castle?" He asked as Julian pondered a bit on her answer.

"Well…I came with Griever, Richard and Orpheus. It would be rude to leave them…"

"Very well." Xeonhart said setting her down. "I will take my leave here. You may return my cloak tomorrow. I will be in my study." He said curtly as he turned his back to her and started to head back only to be stopped by the same voice.

"Wait!"

The high wizard looked back in surprise to see Julian running up to him. He lightly sweat dropped when she tripped face first in front of him. So much for graceful…

"Julian…don't run when you know you cannot walk without tripping." He said as he knelt down to help the clumsy blonde back onto her feet. After straightening herself up she took out a flower that appeared to be a witherless rose.

"I won it at one of the attractions in the festival…it may not be much but please take it as a token of appreciation for helping me."

It was tradition for a knight to pay back the debt of another however, Julian never did realize that there was a deep meaning the in the witherless rose. Xeonhart, knowing the meaning of the rose, felt a tingle of red come up onto his face.

"Julian…do you know what that is?" The slightly red silver haired wizard asked cautiously only to have a clueless response.

"It's…a rose?"

"……nevermind…" He said and sighed with a hand on his forehead. Someday, someone needs to explain many things to her. "It would be rude to decline a offer especially from a lady. Very well your token of gratitude is accepted."

The silver haired wizard said in a stiff and formal way. Apparently he did not want to be seen as anything else than a proper and cold gentleman who has a great deal of pride in himself.

"Julian! I was looking all over for you!" A white haired individual shouted running up from behind. And if anyone remembers the only white haired person in this story is Haku/Richard.

"Please don't wander off like that. Sir Xeno will have my head if he heard that something happened to you." Richard managed to say as he breathed heavily. Apparently he's been running around Alberta just to find her.

"Sorry?"

" Just please don't wander off……why are you holding out your 'empty' hand like that?"

"Empty? Can't you see that I'm holding a-" She was cut off when indeed she saw nothing in her hand. "What the? I had a rose just a second ago…"

"The one you won at the "Knock the bottle." Game?"

"How did you know?"

"Well, it's not usual for a blonde female to come up to the booth and then break every bottle on the table with just one ball."

END OF CHAPTER!!!

* * *

Steel Heart- Thank you!

YumiSakura-uh….okay????

Julian:…god that's just sick…

Griever: Nice sound effects though. Want to hear the real one?

Julian: come an inch closer to me Griever and your brain cells will be cut in half.

FireyFlames- Uh wow some actually paid attention

Xeonhart: Unlike some individual here…

Orpheus: snore wah? I was listening…

Xeonhart: **Meteor Storm**

BOOM!!!

Yuleen 75- thanks! Expect more in the future!

RicePaper- ……….o-kay? Thanks for reviewing?

Dsmile- yes it is are you happy?

Attic-window- He is right now hospitalized. He should came back in the next 1-2 chapter or so.


	10. Chapter 10

After the madness of the festival (and weird disappearance of the rose) the guild managed to come back to the guild castle without erupting a fight, verbal argument or a painful punishment from Sir Xeno…excluding Oscar.

Now Camus being an 'innocent' boy has taken a notice on how many people actually has a certain feeling for their certain female captain. While Orpheus and Edward…being total idiot in romantic or relationship has not noticed a thing.

So being the 'oh so innocent' little holy boy he decided to ask straight on out.

The problem, he and his main heroine were right in a middle of a small gathering called "afternoon teatime." This event consisted of Sir Xeno, Xeonhart, Griever (who asked for coffee instead of tea) and Keiki

And of course Camus being…Camus did not take any heed of the awkward position they were now in.

"Sir Douglas? May I ask you a question?" The little acolyte asked in his sweet innocent voice, bring him in the center of attention.

"What is it?"

"Who do you like?"

With this question every movement of the male froze. Due to the oddness of the question and extreme interest for the answer. All four heads looked at Julian waiting for her answer.

Now Julian took the question the other way…as usual. She thought Camus was asking which rookie among her group was her favorite. Meaning, who has kept her on good term.

Now we all know that she does not have a excellent profile with Orpheus, so cross out the loudmouth swordsman from your list.

"That would be Edward."

Four thing…no wait make that five thing happened at once.

Camus had the piece of cake he was eating go down the wrong tube.

Sir Xeno choked on the tea he was drinking.

Xeonhart spilled hot tea onto himself.

Griever spat out his coffee.

And Keiki, who was untoward enough to sit across Griever, sat there drenching in Griever's coffee.

"W-what?!" Griever said coughing as Keiki took out a piece of cloth and wiped coffee off his face.

"…Keiki…" The white haired lord knight said with somewhat irritation as the scholar gave a blank look.

"Yes?"

"That's my cloak you're using as a towel."

Indeed, the piece of cloth he was holding was Sir Xeno's cloak, which by the way costs five hundred thousand zeny for cleaning.

Keiki sweat dropped at he let go of the cloth. "Um…hehe? Sorry."

"………………………………………………………the cleaning will be docked from your pay."

"damn."

Xeonhart on the other hand used light ice magic to cool the burn he received while Sir Xeno helped the poor choking acolyte from choking to death.

After everything had settle down at the table, it only left a clueless Julian staring at the five.

"What?"

"Julian…" Griever started yet again. "I never knew you were interested in younger guys…"

"Huh?"

"Indeed, I thought a knight with high prides such as you avoided those path…" Xeonhart continued the flow of conversation.

"What are you people talking about? Camus was asking who my favorite subordinate was right?"

SILENCE

chirp…chirp…chirp…

"…yeah that's what we were implying! We were just testing you right guys?!" Griever said quickly changing the position.

"I had no part in this."

"What are you talking about Griever?"

"You're the one who has the thought that Julian had certain feelings for younger guys…"

None, absolutely no one, supported Griever. Leaving him in a dangerous position.

"What?! Griever! You thought I was a person who would do something like that?!"

"N-no! Of course not! I wasn't implying that you were in love with a younger guy in your group that is seven years apart!"

"GRIEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"HAVE MERCY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Another captain ended up in the infirmary that day.

* * *

After teatime…

"That was close wasn't it?" The twin color eyed scholar said as he swatted dust off his shoulder as Sir Xeno and Xeonhart nodded.

"I cannot believe I actually doubted her for a moment…" Sir Xeno said folding his arm with a slightly guilty look.

"Well, at least it was Griever who was dumb enough to show what we were thinking." The high wizard continued taking out his reading glasses and a book.

"but……aren't we glad that she took her anger out of Griever?" Keiki said with a nervous smile.

"……indeed." The brothers said in unison as they went pale at the sight in front of him. Let's just say all the furniture and parts of the room were broken into pieces.

"How long do you think Griever will be in the infirmary?"

"About a week. We better call in Night to fill his place."

"And the repair?"

"……we will keep this place off limits for a while. Keiki, can you go get Neo? And if he can I would like him to get started on this room right away."

"Sir Xeno."

"What is it Xeonhart?"

"I think it will take more than one whitesmith to repair this…"

"………I'll also ask Isaac if he can come."

* * *

END OF CHAPTER! (sorry it's kinda short!! Writer block!)

RicePaper- Wait till you hear the rest of it

Yuleen75- who is surprised with Camus's history? Lol

Dsmile- that's a big IF…maybe it will take her like…a year…

Yumi Sakura- Xeonhart is not going to be happy when he sees what you did…

Xeonhart-…I was watching the whole time…she has nerves to insult me like that…

Eep! Don't kill off reviewers! Or else I'll tell Roy!

Xeonhart-…fine…

Steel Heart- thanks! Yes there is more than Xeonhart than it meets to eye…

Helmira- Here! More! It's kinda short though! Thanks for reviewing!

'DalisaY-17- let's just call it a romantic love mixture that has no specific shape for it.


	11. Chapter 11

Ever had one of those days when you think things can't get any worse? Well, those days are the normal days Xeonhart endures daily. Of course our cold hearted and perverted high wizard dislikes almost anything sees everyday as a nightmare.

That was until the one night…

Late at night he was in his office only lit with one lantern because he enjoyed the dark atmosphere for some reason and reading a book labeled " Romantic Relationship for Dummies." (WHACK!) okay okay I lied! It was the book "Allen Skyler And The Sage Stone." That was recently published by T.K. Silvering and the book he had previously ordered to be shipped to Alberta at the day of the festival.

Forgetting the book and moving onto the main event if the readers do remember Julian still has to give him back his cloak she had borrowed the day before yesterday. He didn't expect Julian give it back immediately since she was busy with the three new rookies in her group.

What he also didn't expect is for her to come to his office VERY late at night wearing only her nightgown.

So here he is now staring at Julian who is at the doorway in her nightgown with his cloak in her arms.

"J-Julian! Why are you here?!" He stuttered as he felt his face go red.

* * *

What's going in Xeonhart's mind… 

Wait a minute…why am I stuttering?!

_Still going on with "I'm suppose to be a heartless guy who isn't suppose to love?" Man your one of the worse type of people. A person who think they are too high and prideful to have any relationship!_

AM NOT! Wait who are you?!

_I'm your conscience!_

Right…and my conscience is implying that I love Julian right?

_Don't you? I mean look at her! She's in her nightgown and top it off THERE'S NO ONE ELSE IN THE ROOM!_

What makes you think I have a dirty mind like that……she has nice slender legs too not to mention nice tone of skin…WHAT AM I THINKING?!

_SEE! I told you you're in love with her!_

You know what?! SHUT UP!

_Nyah Nyah! Make me!_

I'll vaporize you with my magic!

_You can't vaporize me! I'm in your mind remember?_

God damn it!

Um…yeah….back to reality…

* * *

"Xeonhart?" 

"Wha-yes?" Xeonhart snapped back into reality shutting off communications with his oh so called conscience. He felt his face heat up once more at the sight of Julian.

"…your…cloak?"

"Oh…ah! Yes! Thank you for returning it so late…at night. Leave it on top table next to you."

Unfortunately, for him that is, that table next to her also had the vase with the witherless rose. The witherless rose Julian thought it disappeared on the festival day. Julian surprisingly noticed that.

"Oh." She said softly as she set the cloak on the table and touched the rose lightly. "You did take the rose."

"!!!!" The silver-haired high wizard dropped the book he just picked up. Why did he leave the rose in such a noticeable place!

"Was I not suppose to?" He managed to ask calmly while his mind was whirling with thoughts like a tornado. "If you want it back feel free to take it."

"……cold as usual." Julian said which went through painfully into Xeonhart's mind. "But I'm glad your taking such careful care of it…your not at heartless as everyone says you are…"

Heartless eh? He's going to have a little talk with the guild members about sending false rumor around…

"By the way…" Julian started as she headed out the room.

"?"

"Thank you…for coming to my aid at the festival…to be honest I was glad it was you." With that said she closed the door behind her leaving a very stunned Xeonhart in the room.

Today was a good day for him.

A VERY good day.

_You missed the perfect opportunity to take her!! _

"I AM NOT THAT DIRTY MINDED PERVERTED MAN!!!!!!!! I AM A PROPER GENTLEMAN!!!" He thought…or so he thought so…

Did I mention he said that out loud? Now half of the guild members were awake with one thought.

Who the hell just said that?

Xeonhart took his previous comment back. He was having a bad day.

A VERY bad day.

* * *

"Orpheus! What stance did I tell you to do when in your defending!" 

"Um…uh…like this?!"

"You idiot! That's for attacking!"

Shouts of the violent lord knight and her victim, the rookie swordsman, ran out in the air. Camus and Edward were at the sideline taking a break while Orpheus was getting himself pounded by the Lord Knight/Captain in front of him.

"Now now Julian. Don't you think that's enough for the rookies for one day?" A carefree voice cut in only to be the bunny eared high priest who just got out of the infirmary.

"What makes you have the right to say that?"

"Well my group is the one who has to heal them you know…and since someone knocked out Griever the other day I don't think my group can take much more of your intensive beat-"

"Okay! I get your point! That's all for today!!" She said quickly as she left the field with an embarrassed expression. Yue did a peace sign to the rookies as he followed her from behind.

"…okay! Now that was close! I would have died if she didn't stop!" Orpheus said as he flopped down onto the grass in exhaustion.

"Well if you didn't get on her bad side you wouldn't have to deal with this. Idiot." Edward said flipping the young swordsman off.

"What did you call me?! At least I'm not the one who attacks monsters with puny little wooden sticks!"

"These are called arrows dumb ass! And they're not puny! They do more damaged than your block of steel!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"guys…" Camus timid voice tried to cut in only to be waved off.

"DOES NOT AND YOU KNOW IT FOREST BOY!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING FOREST BOY YOU PEA BRAIN!"

"PEA BRAIN?! WELL AT LEAST I'M NOT SOMEONE WHO HAS AN APPLE WITH AN ARROW STICKING OUT ON THEIR HEAD!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE! I CAN BEAT YOU UP ANY DAY!"

"OH YEAH?!"

"YEAH!"

"GUYS BETTER SHUT UP OR I'LL WHACK YOU BOTH WITH MY METAL FRIEND!"

Camus roared as he took out his morning star ( - Metal friend), which was covered in…blood? Human blood to be exact…(A/N: Oh Camus! What were you doing?! O.O)) and still putting on an innocent smile. The two of them froze as they huddled down in fear as the innocent acolyte held his bloody metal mace in his hand.

"Actually I like your apple Edward! It's very…fruity!"

"And you're the smartest swordsman I have ever met in this small world!"

The hunter and swordsman quickly changed their attitudes and acting as nothing happened as they put an arm around each others shoulder and walked off the field.

"My my they are such good friends aren't they?" Camus said as he watched them go out of sight with the mace still in his hand. So innocent and pure isn't he?

"Oh Camus!" A blonde haired idiot..I mean high priest came jogging up to him.

"Yes High Priest Yue?"

"You heard about last night?"

"If you mean the shouting yes. I just can't figure out who said it…" Camus said as he tilted his head slightly to the side with a confused look. Yue put on a evil smirk.

"I have a pretty good idea who said it and we're gonna use it for my revenge."

"I like your thinking High Priest Yue…so what are we doing?" The acolyte suddenly put on an evil smile.

"It's a game called truth and dare…and Julian will have no other option than to choose dare in my game…"

A evil laughter filled the air along with another laughter as the two pure priests began devising a nasty plot.

Of course the victim doesn't know a thing about this.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER!! ((hey it was longer! Now I need to think up of the perfect plan for TRUTH AND DARE!!!)) 

Helmira- Yesss I wonder who will be next (looks at Xeonhart)

Xeonhart-……(inches away)

Oh yes…I have SPECIAL plans for you my dear

Xeonhart-………have mercy…

RicePaper- Yes poor poor Griever. At least is wasn't as bad as Yue!

Yuleen 75- Yes Camus is cute and evil And now he has found another companion…

Steel Heart- Who's going to end up with Julian…the world may never know…

Keiki- you took that from the Toot--- pop commercial didn't you?!

Oh shut up!

Yumi Sakura- Haha! Xeonhart you got owned!

Xeonhart- mumbles something about blowing up fanfiction

Griever- no! No blowing up things! Especially the internet!

Xeonhart- And why not?

Griever- Where else would I get Sports Illustr-------- Magazines?


	12. Chapter 12

In the world of Rune Midgard there are monthly guild events held at every guild. Particularly large guilds to be exact.

Of course the Lion's Pride does a guild event every month switching the event planner within the captains. Last month's event was held and arranged by Keiki, which was a sports tournament with various…odd sports. From kick the poring to ride a Bigfoot. Luckily the injuries suffered from the event were minor enough that the priest division was able to heal them.

Now this month's event arranger is Yue, the captain of the Priest division along with his assistants Kai and Richard. With a special guest of Camus, the new and popular acolyte.

And right now all of the guild members (including the captain) were all gathered in the guild castle's main hall. Yue was standing up on top of a table with a microphone in his hand.

"Are you guys ready for this month's guild event?!"

There was a cheer along with some mumbles that went somewhere along the line of "as long as it isn't painful"

"Today's guild event will be the all famous and well known game…TRUTH OR DARE!"

Cheer

"And we will have the guild captains as contestants!"

Another cheer then…

"WHAT?!?!?"

There was a loud shout of surprise from the captains. Julian, Xeonhart and Sir Xeno stood up with anger and frustration.

"Yue. May I remind you that you were suppose to inform me thoroughly about the guild event that you were hosting?"

One could tell enough from the tone of Sir Xeno's voice that he was very pissed off. All of the guild members who stood around him took a step back in fear of being massacred by him.

"Yue, give me three good reasons why I should not burn you to ashes right here and now." The High wizard said with a hint of anger as he began to mumble the spell to cast Lord of Vermillion. The others inched toward the emergency exit or a near by window.

"Okay! Before anyone gets vaporized or beaten into bloody pupil let's get this event started!!" Yue quickly said as party things came down from the ceiling and so forth.

"First up Griever!"

"Why me?!" The navy haired assassin cross pouted as he crossed his arms.

"Cause you were the first one that I saw. So anyway truth or dare?"

"…………………"

There was a lot of chant of dare coming from the guild members and being the non party pooper he decided to take dare.

Poor thing didn't know what was coming.

"Dare."

"Okay he chose dare! Camus!"

Camus popped up behind him wearing something very interesting…something that made all the boys stare at him in wonder. Richard put a hand on his forehead and sighed.

"My god…is Camus wearing…a maid costume?!?!?" Julian hollered as the sight in front of her. Indeed Camus the cute acolyte was wearing one of those bunny ear maid costume that you often find as cosplay cafés or conventions.

"Griever your dare is to WEAR THIS TEDDY BEAR COSTUME!!!" Camus shouted as he held up a teddy bear suit with ribbons and such.

"………no" Griever said as he went white as chalk. Apparently he has some sort of traumatic experience with teddy bears because one could see that he was shaking from head to toe when he saw the teddy bear suit.

"Come on! The audience is waiting!"

"DO IT! DO IT!!" The crowd shouted as Camus approached the shaking assassin holding out the suit.

"…fine…FINE!! I'LL DO IT!"

Several minutes later…

"AHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Most of the guild members as well as some captains fell down laughing their head off as the sight of the most fearing assassin standing there in a teddy bear suit. Griever on the other hand was red with embarrassment.

"Psst. It looks nice on you." Yue whispered to Griever only to have a piercing angry stare.

"Shut up."

"Okay! Next up Julian!"

The blonde lord knight's laughing stopped abruptly and suddenly went slightly pale when she heard her name.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Tru-"

"Come on wimp!" Yue interrupted before Julian could finish her decision.

"WHAT?! I am not a wimp!" She fumed as her hand approached the handle of her sword.

"Then pick dare!"

"FINE DARE!" Julian shouted in anger, not thinking clearly at that point. After saying her answer she came to realization on what she had just said.

"Wait! No!"

"Too late! Now everyone. You know it's kinda lonely for Griever to be the ONLY one wearing a costume. Don't you think we need one more?"

"YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The crowd shouted as cheers and whistles erupted.

"Now if we have a teddy bear up here I think we need…A BUNNY!!!!!!"

"Now where the HELL did you find that?!" The teddy bear assassin said wide eyed as Yue pulled out something very inappropriate for children under the age of eighteen.

"The internet."

"Since when did Ragnarok Online have a working internet in the game? None the less a computer?"

"It's a fanfiction."

"……good point."

"Oh no. no! NO! I am not wearing that!" Julian said as she pointed the hideous costume (in her opinion it is) while shaking from head to toe with either fear or anger or maybe both.

"Oh come on. I have it tailored just for you! You know how hard it was to get your three size?!"

Explanation: Three size- measurements of hip, waist and um…well I think you can guess the last one.

The blonde idiot shouted in procrastination as he waved it up and down.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY THREE SIZE?!" The blonde now completely red and flustered as she pointed an accusing finger at the him.

"I asked Griever."

"GRIEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Um…I…um…" Griever stammered as all eyes were on him, begging for an answer. "…the internet?"

"Liar." Xeonhart interrupted. "You were watching her take a shower…"

"Hey! You were enjoying it too!"

"I most definitely was not!"

"Well I wasn't the one lamenting for ten minutes on how delicate she looked!"

"I WAS NOT LAMENTING!!!"

"YES YOU WERE!"

"YOU GUYS WERE PEEPING WHILE I WAS SHOWERING?!" Julian shouted outraged beyond her regular temper meter as the two perverts looked at each other before realizing what they had said.

………and what consequences were going to come.

"um…heh?" The assassin cross laughed nervously as he quickly went behind the paralyzed high wizard. "I just got beaten up! You can take your anger out on him instead!!"

"What?! You-you traitor!"

THE FOLLOWING SCENE COULD NOT BE TYPE DUE TO EXCESSIVE VIOLENCE AND JULIAN'S PMSING.

END OF CHAPTER!

* * *

Ahh! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I had school and vacation!! DON'T BEAT ME UP!!!

Helmira- Cute and deadly o.o

Yumi Sakura- yeah well I think Griever's gonna be in the hospital again…send him a fruit basket or something…

Xeonhart- I am not perverted!!

Right……

Yuleen75- they are just going to get innocent and evil at the same time.

Steel Heart- We better not imagine what Camus was doing…


	13. Chapter 13

Almost everyone has a curfew, whether it's their parents telling them to come home at a certain time or just a natural time you keep for yourself for some quality time. Well, the Lion's Pride guild also has a STRICT curfew everyone follows and as corny as it sounds….

One must never wander around at night on the 4th corridor where the Sir Xeno's office and quarter is.

No one ever did that after one hunter in the guild attempted this rule-breaking dare only to be in the infirmary. Pale as a ghost and all of his memory of the night's incident disappeared forever. So it remained a mystery that no one dared to find out…

Of course there is one unfortunate person that has stumbled upon the 4th corridor clearly when the sun is already down.

At that unfortunate person is none other than our favorite violent, short tempered and dense Lord Knight.

Julian Douglas.

"That is the last time I am asking Griever to give me directions to the armory!!" She hollered as she threw up her arms in the air with rage and then sighed. The day before in training her sword had broke due to the training battle between Issac, the temporarily white smith. Issac, who felt terribly sorry for what he has done, decided that he would borrow the guild's armory for a day to repair her sword good as new.

There are only several people who visited the armory, excluding the smiths in the guild. One kept their equipment in top shape and kept it closely on them to be prepared for a surprise guild attack. Julian is one of them, she never let's anything ruin her armor or weapon. (She even has a customized case for her twin sword) and never visited the guild armory in her lifetime.

After someone spilled a bottle full of deadly poison on the guild map (three guesses for who he is and the first two doesn't count) she personally had to ask for directions. Of course the happy go lucky assassin was overjoyed to point her the direction.

Only to give her the direction to the men's dressing room where she screamed half of the men in the room to death.

"That damn Griever! I am never trusting him now!" Julian mumbled as she treaded along the stairs wondering if she was ever going to make it to the armory.

Several minutes later she came upon a door. It was a normal door like the other doors in the guild castle. Without hesitation she pushed open the door and walked inside. It was a corridor, fairly dark because the lamps on the walls were low lit. Only her footsteps echoed throughout the empty corridor as she walked down the cold stone floor.

"…Where in the name of Odin am I?……" The blonde whispered as she continued down, the floor was now adorned with a red rug with golden decorations. There were portraits handing down from the walls now. One by one she glanced at the pictures. None of them that she found familiar until her eyes landed on the last one.

In the golden picture frame was an oil painting of man. Thin, gaunt and young face, sitting up right robed in a royal family garment. His hands resting upon the handle of sword along with the crest of the guild pinned upon his chest. Snowy white hair, blood red eyes and skin color of pale peach.

Sir Roy Xeno

"what…" She whispered as she looked upon the picture. "are these pictures……the descendant of Sir Xeno's family?…"

Every picture she saw until this one were all portraits of a male individual. Each of them where different but one thing was the same.

They all had blood red eyes…

"I shouldn't be here…" Julian said as she tore her eyes away from the portraits and turned to head back the directions where she came from.

Only to meet a pair of red eyes.

Stare……Blink…(wait for it……)

There was a scream that could have woken dear Odin from his sleep from heaven as the terrified Lord Knight quickly jumped backwards to be good distance away from whatever was staring at her. She put her hand where her sword was suppose to be…only it wasn't there.

"Curses! Why at all times does my sword have to be out in repair at times like this!" She muttered as she did the only thing she COULD do at this time.

RUN LIKE HELL!!

"SOMEONE HELP!! THERE'S SOME KIND OF MYSTERIOUS BEING ON THIS CORRIDOR!!!" Julian screamed as she sped down the hall having no clue where she was heading.

Only to run in head first into hard shiny armor.

"Ow! Son of a b!" She swore as she stumbled backwards and onto the floor. The blonde knight looked up to see whom she ran into. Although the corridor was badly lit she was still able to tell whom the individual was by the white hair and red eyes that stood out in the dark.

"Sir Xeno!!"

The guild leader said nothing as he continued to stare at the flustered lord knight in front of him. There was something very……unusual about him. No not the fact that he's in his twenties and has white hair.

He seemed…emotionless…hypnotized or better yet he looked at he just got out of bed at the wrong time. (Griever- in other words, half asleep)

"I-I…uh…I apologize for running into you sir!!" Julian said scrambling back up and making herself as dignified as possible. She straighten out her armor and dusted of dirt off from her garment.

"I think I'll…uh…leave now." She said quickly as she slowly turned around and took a step forward to get her ass out of corridor as soon as possible.

Her action was ceased when Sir Xeno wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Sir Xeno?!" The blonde utterly confused by his action. The white haired lord knight made no response as he breathed softy on her…neck? Which sent an unpleasant chill down her back. She glanced at her guild leader, he seemed to be out of it. His eyes did not have his usual pride or light of leadership in them. And one other thing she noticed that scared the living soul of her.

Sharp…pointy…teeth?!

The math began to click in her head. Red eyes+ Sharp pointy teeth VAMPIRE

"SHIELD BOOMERANG!!!" A heavy metal shield rammed into the back of the vampire knight's head as he collapsed due to its heavy impact. Leaving one scared female knight sitting on the floor, who apparently lost her power to even stand up.

"Julian! Are you okay??!" An individual ran up to her to reveal none other than Oscar Louis, the guild captain of the crusaders and co-captain of the guild. Julian regained enough of her sanity to yell at his face.

"WOULD YOU MIND EXPLAINING TO ME WHY OUR GUILD LEADER IS A VAMPIRE?!?!?"

The purple haired paladin winced at her shout as he put both hands on her shoulder.

"Okay! I'll tell you! So stop yelling!!" He shouted in annoyance and anger, which made her immediately shut up. Never in her life has she seen the air-headed and womanizing paladin so…serious…

Oscar put a hand on his forehead and sighed heavily. He was expecting someone to find out sooner or later but he never expected it to be the only female member in the guild…

Retrieving his shield he motioned Julian to help him carry Sir Xeno. Julian, who just experience an unpleasant event, hesitated a bit.

"Don't worry he's knocked out. It'll at least take him 2 hours to wake up." Oscar said cheerfully, returning to his normal self as he propped up one of Sir Xeno's arm around his neck and lifted the knocked out knight up. Julian, partly convinced that Oscar was telling the truth, went on the other side doing the same action.

First a half incubus priest and now a bloodthirsty vampire…what is the world coming into?

* * *

All three of them were now in Guild Captain's quarters where Sir Xeno laid onto his bed still unconscious. The room was fairly neat, books were set in chronological order onto the wooden shelves and their guild banners was hung up on the wall. The furnished wooden desk consisted of several paper stacks of paperwork along with the guild stamp on the side. What could be said of messy in the room was several papers lying on the red rug floor and few article of clothing hanging from the corner of the dresser.

"Okay, before you ask anything I think it will be a lot easier if I explain his whole family history to you." The purple hair holy individual said as he sat on the chair located beside the bed. Julian, who decided to stay away from Sir Xeno until she made sure he was vampire free, leaned onto the wall next to the door. (in case if she need to bolt out the door before another assault)

"The only vampire recorded in history out in society is the Dracula. You know the monster?"

The blonde nodded.

"Well in reality there is one family that has a bloodline of a vampire, The Xeno family. They're not evil or anything, just like us humans. They're human except they drink blood (Julian suppressed a cough as he said that) and have powers beyond a human. They were hunted down in the past so they never reveal themselves and they just blend in like the rest of us."

"Wait." Julian interrupted as something just came to her. "Then…is Xeonhart a vampire?"

"No…well not entirely. He's a half, his mother was human. Xeonhart is the half brother of Roy. But the only vampire power he has is a bit of extra power in magic and that's about it. He doesn't drink blood or have pointy teeth. Remember, he has blue eyes. That makes him a distinct heir of the Xeno family." Oscar explained as Julian sighed in relief.

"Anyway, even though the Xeno family could look and act like the rest of us. They still couldn't survive without blood from humans. This is where the Prontera Church. The church heal the sick and injured so it's easy for them to obtain human blood. So the vampire and the church decided to make a deal. As long as the church can provide blood to keep them alive and avoid any unnecessary assault on humans, the Xeno family in return served under the church. With me so far?"

"Uh……"

"Good." Oscar obviously missing the confused tone in her voice. "Although they do get blood it is really hard for them to resist 'good' blood. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"No." Julian replied bluntly. Oscar sweat dropped.

"Er…well I guess it's hard to understand…I mean history is quite wrong about vampires…"

"Like how they suck blood, can't stand garlic, look at a cross or they die when you put a stake in their heart?" She said as she crocked her head to one side slightly in curiosity.

"Julian, anyone can die when you stick a stake into their heart." Oscar said putting a hand through his hair. "Yes they do suck blood but not just any blood. Each of them has their own…how should I say it…flavor? I mean one can crave for men with pride, or people who has unbearable stress. In Roy's case he likes young women's blood…like a fair amount of members in the Xeno family."

The female lord knight shifted toward the door slightly at his explanation. Seeing this Oscar sweat dropped again.

"Don't worry he's not awake yet."

"Keyword, YET." She emphasized, ignoring her response he continued.

"And the garlic fact. They have really sensitive nose, so anything with a strong smell. Garlic, onion, clovers…can knock them out. The fact that they cannot look at a cross…Julian if that was true I don't think he'll able to stand next to me. Vampires are atheists but they keep it that way because it's easier for them. And also keeps any suspicious away from the church."

"So let me get this straight." Julian said as she just finished putting all the information in her head. "Sir Xeno is from a bloodline of VAMPIRES. Which the CHURCH kept them hidden for the last who-knows-when. Sir Xeno is a FEMALE LOVER (Oscar sweat dropped at that), that garlic DOES NOT KILL THEM and they are ATHEIST."

"Uh…except for the 'female lover' part yeah that sums it up."

"And you never told us this because..?"

"……I didn't think it was necessary until something really bad happened?" Oscar replied hesitantly.

"You mean I was scared HALF TO DEATH and almost ASSAULTED because you didn't think it was danger until I was attacked?! Didn't you think it was dangerous when the hunter was attacked?!"

"Well…the hunter case…he was only knocked out and didn't remember anything because he ran into the wall and had one of the pictures fall onto him."

THE END!

* * *

Eep! I know I didn't update for long but I did it now! I'm a senior at high school! COLLEGE APPLICATION!!! I'M DEAD!!!

Attic-window- Uh here Camus! She/he brought you a nice teddy bear!

Camus: Oh boy! Now I can use it as target practice for my mace!

…what?

Camus: I mean…I can add it to my collection of fuzzy stuffed animals!

Helmira- Yes I think everyone is surprised by the fact the cold high wizard is a pervert in the

inside…

Xeonhart: I'm telling you! I'M NOT A PERVERT!

Right……

Steel Heart- Oh we'll see her in that bunny outfit more than once…kekeke…

Filir- Oh I'm planning to make then do something in the future…I am so evil :D

Melodic Art- **dancing in the confetti and rose petal **Whoo! Another person who likes my story!

Silverblade919- thanks!


	14. Chapter 14

We start off with……the awkward situation right now that the authoress cannot even explain what had happen between now and previous chapter. Julian is now yelling her head off to a Soul Linker who has long silky black ebony hair and his face covered with an Alarm mask. Sir Xeno still lying unconscious on the bed. What happen to Oscar?……

Let's see what truly happened…REWIND!!!

* * *

"So that's what happened? Sir Xeno didn't attack the hunter?" The blonde knight Julian asked as the purple womanizer paladin nodded.

"I told you, Sir Xeno only goes after young women not men. If he did there would be a wide spread rumor about him being gay by now…"

Knock…knock…

There was a soft knock on the door as both heads swiveled to the door. Exchanging wary glances to each other Oscar was the one to speak first.

"Come in."

The person that came in was the most weird and strangest (although the same) man Julian has every saw despite the many oddness of male members she had seen. Long silky black hair trailing behind him as it shimmered with in the low-lit light. Dressed in Soul linker uniform than seem to rustle behind him, despite the fact there were no windows opened in the room. What really caught her attention is the Alarm mask he was wearing, concealing his entire face.

"Oh Shinryu-dono." The paladin said receiving a puzzling from Julian.

"Shinryu-dono?"

"It's a respectful name in Payon to those who are lords…in western explanation it's like calling him sir. He's like a royalty in the Eastern country."

"R-royalty? A lord?" Julian said as she looked incredulously at the mysterious Soul linker in front of them.

"Yes. Allow me to introduce. Julian this is Shinryu, the leader of the sub-guild 'Red Wing' of Eternal located at Rachel."

"Sub-guild? You mean there are other sub-guilds beside 'Lion's Pride' working for Eternal?" The oblivious lord knight looked at Oscar in shock. Shinryu looked (well at least it looked like he did) at the purple haired holy knight rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Oscar? Have you not told her?" The Soul Linker's voice was finally heard, although a bit muffled by the mask.

"Well it kinda slipped out of mind?"

"Very well then. I shall explain. The guild Eternal is a nation wide guild. There are seven generals in the main guild keeping the sub guilds in order and maintaining peace within Rune Midgard. Currently there are four sub guilds under the command of Eternal."

He paused to check if the blonde female was keeping up with the information he has just said. The knight simply just nodded indicating that she understood before the Soul Linker continued.

"Lion's Pride, the current guild you are in. The most balanced sub-guild within the four and the guild most likely to be assigned to do missions and fighting if necessary. All fighters and magicians fit to go to war are sent there. The main propriety is to train and improve the best fighters and magicians the seven generals choose. In short the stronger or wisest adventurers are usually in the Lion's Pride guild making them the ultimate guild. Power-wise that is."

Shinryu paused again before continuing. It seemed as if he was pausing to make an dramatic effect or he was taking breaks between him long lecture.

"The Black Order, the sub-guild located Juno. The information gathered sub-guild. This guild is specialized with magician, wizards, sages, high wizards, scholars and any knowledgeable individual to devote into gathering knowledge. Owns the Juno academy and their job are to keep news and information recorded. Also their job is to gather any information when it is needed in missions or wars. Also they lack strength their knowledge should be the most broad throughout Midgard."

Another pause, this was really starting to irritate the certain blonde……

"Bull's Rage, the sub-guild located at Lightenhazen. The crafting and manufacturing sub-guild. Where most of the armor and weaponry provided used by the guild is made. Additionally, potions and medicine are also made at this guild. Because Eternal is such a power guild it rarely takes any order from the public. There have been incidents where one tried to sneak in by hiding in the shipments or eliminate the guild by poisoning the potions. The seven general decided to make their own manufacturing factory to ensure the safety of the guild members. Most of the talented merchants, alchemists, blacksmiths, creators and whitesmiths are assigned to Bull's Rage. Keep in mind that they also deal with the financial job of Eternal."

Yes another pause.

"Last but not least, Red Wing. The sub-guild I am currently leading in Rachel. Red Wing is by far the most recent sub-guild made. Ever since Rachel has been discovered and legally recognized as a country of Rune Midgard. This guild is specialized to the up coming new classes that have been appearing. Such as I myself. Tae Kwon Do, Gunslinger, Ninja, Star Gladiator, and Soul Linker. Those classes will be proven useful to Eternal thus it is the Red Wing's job to teach them the rules and regulations of Rune Midgard they are about to enter. Also any basic education necessary for them to survive. Eternal simply cannot afford a simple fool to be in their guild no matter how powerful they are. You can say it is a training area and a school for the new classes."

There was a moment of silence as Julian stared at Shinryu in awe of all the information she had just heard. She knew Eternal was a powerful guild but she never expected it to be THIS powerful. Not even the great King Tristen can defeat Eternal!

"You seem shocked."

"I knew Eternal was powerful but I didn't expect it to be so…"

"Dominating?" Shinryu finished her sentence as Julian just nodded. "And who just you might be? Sir Xeno's girlfriend? Or maybe his fiancée?"

The female Lord Knight was dumbstruck for a minute on what the Alarm masked soul linker has just said. Slowly her rage started to build as Oscar slowly inched away toward the door for what was about to come.

"HOW DARE YOU THINK I AM A-A LOWLY FEMALE!!!" The female just exploded in anger as Oscar winced at her yell and Shinryu, surprised, took a few steps backwards.

"w-what?" The poor soul linker said in confusion and glanced toward Oscar who only made a gesture of one finger going across his neck before bolting out of the room.

"NOW LOOK HERE YOU-YOU SEXIST!"

"What?!"

"JUST BECAUSE I'M A WOMAN DO YOU AUTOMATICALLY THINK I AM GENERALLY WEAKER THAN ANY ONE OF THE MEN HERE?!"

"No I-"

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT I AM NOT WORTHY ENOUGH TO BE CALLED A MEMBER OF ETERNAL?!"

"No I was absolutely not implying that. It has caught me by surprise. I have heard rumors about a female joining the guild but I never thought it would have been true."

* * *

Okay this is where the awkward situation left off. PLAY!!

"Julian what are you doing to Lord Shinryu?"

A cool voice interrupted them both head went to the source to see it was Sir Xeno who had woken up from the racket. Almost immediately Julian made a mad dash to the door not wanting to become a victim again.

"Don't worry Julian. I am vampire-free now." Sir Xeno suppressed a sweat drop as he saw Julian's action. He coughed once before looking over at Shinryu.

"Lord Shinryu I apologize for my subordinate's action. Julian apologize to him right now."

"But!"

"NOW."

He said in a demanding voice, narrowing his eyes. If the situation was to be explained it was when a father is very angry with his daughter. Sir Xeno being the father and Julian being the daughter. Julian flinched at his dangerous voice level and over powering dominance.

"……I'm sorry…Shinryu…"

"That's LORD Shinryu Julian." Sir Xeno corrected her quickly giving her a look that said Say-that-one-more-time-PROPERLY.

"I'm sorry LORD Shinryu."

She emphasized the lord part as she grumbled about why she had to apologize to this arrogant pain in the ass high mighty lord. The white haired Lord Knight mumbled something about teaching her respect to him before he stood up from his bed and bowed.

"Once again I apologize for my subordinate's action and also the awkward situation you are in now. I hope her sincere apology will be able to appease you anger. I personally will punish her later on."

There was an alarming look from Julian as she started to protest only to receive a death glare, which immediately made her shut up. How this time Shinryu sweat dropped slightly.

"Sir Xeno that is not necessary. I should be the one apologizing for my disturbing and impolite assumption. But I have to say you have quite a strong female subordinate there."

"Well she's certainly strong in many ways…"

The door suddenly burst open to reveal several of the captains all dressed in uniform, except for Griever who still seems to be fumbling with the many belts of his Assassin Cross uniform.

"…why are you guys here?" Julian asked breaking the awkward silence between them. Xeonhart stepped up and cleared is throat.

"Oscar here informed of Lord Shinryu's visit. We all came quickly as possible."

"Uh….why?" The blonde asked still confused about the situation. Griever, who now finished putting of his uniform sighed.

"Julian, whenever a guild leader from another sub-guild approaches other sub-guild it can only mean two things. One, there's been a breach within his sub-guild or two something has happened that might affect the whole guild of Eternal. So that's when we the captains gather for a hearing."

"Though for us it's the first time anyone of the sub-guild leader came to Lion's Pride. It's my first time meeting Leader Shinryu."

The air-headed idiot…I mean Yue said as he appeared behind Griever.

"Same." That was Eden…the quiet one.

" I heard rumors about him but I never seen him in person. I have to say I'm quite surprised." That was Keiki, who did a VERY good job covering his true expression.

"……" Kai just nodded in agreement.

"Come to think of it the only people who 'actually' knows and seen Shinryu-dono is Sir Xeno, Xeonhart and I right?"

The brothers and womanizing paladin nodded in agreement. Griever however was pretty suspicious about the masked Soul linker.

"But how do we know he's the real one? I mean he has his face covered with an Alarm mask! I'm not convinced until he takes it off."

"Eh?!" The trio looked at Griever in alarm and then at the masked Soul linker.

" This development is on the same level as some second-rate fiction novel…Why not? If you're that curious to know, then I'll take it off."

"No! Please don't! I don't want to betray my girlfriend any-" Oscar said desperately. Causing the rest of the oblivious group to look at him in confusion.

"What's this? Is his face that bad?" Keiki said with a blank look on his face.

"Sir Xeno said his face would cause bouncing porings to drop from a cliff unconscious." The high wizard said as he shot a glace to his half brother that let out a sigh of irritation.

"It's virtually meaningless for me to say it, but looks don't make the man. If you're willing to go that far take off the mask. However, everyone's to turn around and only let Griever show his face."

Sir Xeno made a deal as Shinryu nodded silently in agreement. That's when Julian piped up.

"Can I look too?"

"NO!" Oscar and Xeonhart yelled quickly.

"Those who does not know what Lord Shinryu's face looks like would be advised not to turn around and look out of curiosity. If your lucky, you won't be able to do any proper work for three years; if you're unlucky, you'll lose your senses." Oscar said smiling, which made everyone one of them sweats drop on whether to take it seriously or not.

"You sly fox Oscar…now then…" the soul linker turned to the Assassin Cross who actually now looked nervous and scared for what was about to come. He shot a glance at the rest of the captains only to see that they already turned around not wanting to risk losing their senses.

"If you please…Lord Shinryu…" Oscar said with his eyes closed in regret. Slowly Shinryu put his hand in front of the mask and pulled it off revealing his face. Griever, the mastermind to keep all his true emotion from exposing, went wide-eyed as incomprehensible words came stuttering out of his mouth.

" Does this meet your approval? Top Assassin Cross Leon Fafyner?" His true silky smooth voice was heard. Griever, still awed of what he was seeing simply continued to say untranslatable words. Sir Xeno beside them sighed.

" As expected. As if he'd be able to keep his senses after seeing Lord Shinryu's utter beauty. For all that it's the emotion hider top assassin cross, I pity him."

"?? I don't see anything wrong with his face."

"?!?!?!?!" The trio, soul link and Griever jumped seeing Julian right beside them looking straight at Shinryu.

"No Julian! Don't loose your senses either!" Oscar yelled in desperation as he jumped in front of Shinryu trying to block the view only to receive a quizziling expression.

"? Why would I lose my senses just by looking at his face?" What she said froze all movements in the area, including Shinryu.

"Do you mean to say…that I do not look any different than any other men?" The soul linker stepped up to her. Julian only blinked and kept her confused expression.

"Yes?"

"Finally…finally!" Shinryu said in excitement as he stood in front of the puzzled blonde lord knight and took both of her hands. "I have found someone who can look upon I as a regular man!"

"??????"

"Please go out with me."

Cricket….chirp…chirp…

"Eh?" Was the only response Julian could say at the unexpected question. This caused the rest of the captains who had their back turned to look. All of the with the same reaction as Griever at the unmasked Soul linkers face.

"GYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A scream came from all of them as they fell dead unconscious on the floor at Shinryu's true face. Including Griever who couldn't take much of the craziness any more for his poor mind.

The meeting had to be postponed for a week until the entire captain's regained their senses.

* * *

Helmira- Yes you gotta love red eyed guys :D

RicePaper- And to the men's shower room. XD

Filir- thank you for your support! I'll try my best!!

FireyFlames- No one will ever know…now that Shinryu came in the picture!

Yuleen75- Now there's someone who has such a beautiful face that he has to wear a mask to hid is beauty from the public!

Attic-window- don't worry more Camus coming soon! He actually plays an important role.

Kaynee- yay! Another person likes my story!!

Steel heart- Oh yes it's gonna get better!


	15. Chapter 15

"Hmm…this certainly is unpleasant news for us…"

A certain white haired lord knight said as all of the captains were gathered in a dark private room, the entrance guarded by guild guardians to prevent any members from disturbing them. One would think twice about eavesdropping when there are two huge mechanical knights standing in front of the door.

"Yes and I fear they will come upon my sub-guild." Shinryu said his mask on his face once more as it turns out no one other than Julian can take his true face without losing his senses.

"But that doesn't make sense." The navy haired assassin said as he crossed his arms. "If they're thinking of attacking the weakest guild wouldn't it be The Black Cross?"

"That's true but." The blonde scholar put up a finger. "Although they lack physical strength they have a tremendous amount of magic and mental strength. If magic is used technically and with a good strategy it's almost impervious."

"Take it into fact that Red Wing is our newest guild." Yue said as he went through the lay out of the guild in Rachel. "Not all the defense are set up yet."

"And no offense to the new classes but…" Oscar said as he gave a wary glance to the soul linker who mere nodded to continue. "Since the new classes are much more…flawed than any of the other transcendent classes I don't they'll able to last in a guild war. And to add onto that they're almost complete newbies when it comes to a guild war. Heck if a guild raided Red Wing they won't last a day."

"Then I would assume we'll be assigned to Red Wing to eliminate the threat." Xeonhart said icily as Sir Xeno nodded.

"Yes and I also make a quick sketch of the plan to who to send." Sir Xeno said as he took out a single paper. Before he could announce his plan Griever choose to interrupt him.

"But sir, not all the captains are present." The perverted assassin said only to receive a daggering glare from his leader.

"Yes I am well aware of that Griever. Neo, captain of the blacksmith, is currently at Lightenhazen in a private mission. Kamyu, captain of the alchemist, is at Al De Baran along with Clef, captain of the bard."

"Wait what about Night?" Keiki said as Sir Xeno sighed in irritation when the name 'Night' was heard.

"Night, captain of the rouge, is currently missing. More like erasing his presence to avoid any detection. Keiki, you know how much he hates to follow commands and he rarely completes any missions I assigned to him."

"Okay, okay sorry I asked." The scholar said knowing he hit a button. Sir Xeno coughed as he continued.

"For now I am planning to said Xeonhart along with some of his best subordinates. With Kai and Camus, since he is one of the best subordinates so far. Along with Julian and Orpheus."

There was a mere of surprise as the groups were said. Griever, was once again the first to speak up.

"I can go with sending Xeonhart and Kai but Julian? I know she's one of the strongest Lord Knight beside you but do you think it's……I don't know…_safe_…to send her to Rachel?"

"Sir I'm also going to have to side with Griever on this one. Sending Julian is one thing but sending Orpheus along with her is only going to make more trouble." The bunny eared high priest said as he recalled the moments where Julian almost trained Orpheus to death. Heck even the calm and intelligent Richard can agree with him.

Their leader sighed. "Yes I know of the consequences that may follow however, I think it is necessary for Julian to realize the importance of her trainee."

"Wait but I have another argument!" Griever yelled only to bring more sighed from several of the captains. The assassin cross stood up and pointed two accusing finger at Xeonhart and Shinryu.

"We all know that's Xeonhart is a closet pervert and Shinryu is trying to win Julian! (there was an angry yell of protest from the high wizard and the soul linker stood up furious) I don't know about you people but I CARE about Julian and her safety! I'm not going to let her go off with two people who are clearly after her virginity!"

"……how do you know she's a virgin?"

"I've been with her since she was FIVE!" The assassin retorted as he threw up his arm for drama.

"Since she was five? How come she didn't remember you when she met you when she was officially a member of the Lion's Pride?" Yue said as he straightened his bunny band.

"Well…back then my hair color was…blonde…"

There was an awkward silence as everyone in the room tried to picture the feared assassin with blonde hair only to evoke laughter as Yue fell off his chair.

"A BLONDE Griever?! Boy that's priceless!" The high priest laughed as he held his stomach with both feet up in the air. Griever flushed red as he slammed his hand onto the table.

"Shad up! Her mother wanted me to inherit her hair color and made me dye my hair blonde!"

There was another roar of laughter at almost all of the captains were laughing. Sir Xeno, Shinryu (well you couldn't tell because of the Alarm mask), Eden and Kai were the only people who were able to keep a straight face in the uproar.

Sir Xeno shook his head and put a hand on his forehead. "Dear Valkyrie…can't we have one meeting where there isn't any unnecessary interruption?"

* * *

The captains scattered out of the room recovering from the laughing as Griever came out absolutely mortified of what just happened. The blonde priest came up behind him and gave him a pat on the back.

"Don't worry Griever we all have our embarrassing moments."

"Shut up…" The navy haired killer said as he hung his head.

"By the why what did you mean by 'her mother'?"

"?! You actually caught that?! I was sure all of them would shrug that off because of the laughing……" Griever said with an absolute shocked expression as he looked at Yue.

"Hey I'm a man of mysteries. Now tell me. Or do I have to use the blackmail method? You know I can send this picture of you in a teddy bear suit to the Assassin Guild in Morroc…"

"NO!!!!" Griever shouted as he tried to grab the picture out of the priest's hand but Yue was too quick for him. "I thought priests were suppose to holy people!"

"Oh I'm holy but that doesn't make me a completely innocent person." Yue said as he smirked.

"Fine I'll tell you but you have to SWEAR not to tell anyone else!"

"Of course!"

"……." The assassin looked at him doubtful not entirely convinced that he could trust him. However, little option did he have. "Well first off I'm a orphan. When I was ten I was left in the woods in the middle of the winter. I was only in the thief class then and wasn't very skilled……I was almost killed by the monsters…that was when they appeared…"

"They?"

"The Douglas family."

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Why…why did they leave me here to die…" the young thief whispered as he laid still on the cold ground waiting for the finishing blow._

_Only it never came…_

_There was a yelp from the monsters as sword slicing through metal was heard. The thief felt a pair of warm hands pick him up. He looked up to see a soft kind face of a woman. Her soft blonde curls hanging down her shoulders as it seem to shimmer on her pink high priest robe. Her warm green eyes looking straight into his eyes, completely mesmerizing him._

_"Is the young one alright?" Another voice as a man armored in a lord knight uniform came up behind them. With one swift movement he sheathed his sword as he knelt down beside him. The knight's striking blue eyes seemed to snap him out of space._

_"He's been suffering quite an injury Logan. Best if we take him with us, we can't leave him out here…"_

_"……I agree. Child, what is your name?"_

_"L-Leon…" He replied shakily. Still nervous with the unknown people surrounding him, the high priest seem to take notice of that._

_"Logan he's terrified…maybe you shouldn't look at him with such a stern face.."_

_"Le-o-n?" Another voice piped this time a small child, short blonde hair much like the high priests and blue eyes much like the Lord Knight's._

_"Julian, this is Leon. He's going to be staying with us for awhile…" The lord knight said as he gently pushed the child in front of the young thief._

_"Le-on!" The 5-year-old child smiled completely catching him off guard. Thus began his new family.._

_End of Flashback

* * *

_

"So you were practically like an older brother to Julian?" The priest said completely shocked by the story.

"I guess so…I don't know how she feels now that I left the Douglas family for a good…8 years…" Griever said only to receive a confused look from Yue.

"You left them?"

"Yeah…I wanted to become an Assassin Cross and I knew that wouldn't be good in the history of the Douglas family…not to mention it will put dirt on their names…"

* * *

_Flashback (again)_

_"Sir I am thinking of leaving the Douglas family for good…" Assassin Leon said as Logan Douglas sat across him not pleased with his decision._

_"Julian will miss you dearly…you are like a brother to him.."_

_"Yes I know…and I am grateful for what you and Lady Anna has done. You have accepted me like a son and this family will always be a part of mine. Even though we are not related at all…that is why I am leaving…an assassin can taint the name of the Douglas family…and I do not want to take any risk of that."_

_"Are you going to dye your hair back to blue again?"_

_"Unfortunately yes. I'm afraid Julian will recognize me if I continue to dye my hair blonde…"_

_"You are going to tell to Julian correct?"_

_"………" Leon paused looking a bit hesitant as Sir Douglas stood up and walked up to him. He put both hands on his shoulder and looked straight into the assassin's face._

_"Tell her. You must or else she'll endure a pain that will never leave her. You and I both know how much Julian means…"_

_"Yes sir…"_

_"Leon…I will miss you and so will Anna…"_

_"……" He turned to leave the room as Sir Douglas stopped him._

_"Before you leave…can you say your good-byes to Anna also?"_

_"……of course……"_

_Leon left the room and cloaked himself as he quietly when down the hall. Several minutes later he reappeared at a garden where a certain blonde young novice was practicing sword skills with a wooden sword._

_"Julian…"_

_"Ah! Leon!!" The blonde novice ran up and hugged him around his waist. Leon gave a pat on her head as he knelt down bring his eye level to the same height as the 9 year old._

_"Julian…I have some sad news to tell you…"_

_"…did Poyin die?!" The innocent novice looked at him in horror as Leon sweat dropped. Poyin was her pet poring her father gave to her as her 9th birthday present._

_"No Poyin is fine…"_

_Julian sighed in relief as a pang of guilt struck the assassin. He felt terrible to leave her behind but he knew it had to be done._

_"…I'm afraid I'm going to be going away…"_

_"You'll come back right? Just like always!"_

_"…no Julian I won't…" Leon shook his head from side to side sadly as the novice's expression dropped._

_"……no! I don't want you to leave! Not like mommy did! Did I do something bad?! I'll promise I'll be good girl! I won't do anything bad!"_

_"…good-bye Julian…I'll miss you…" The assassin disappeared in front of her as the young novice began to cry. Leon turned away not daring to look back for he did not want to see her crying face…_

_After few hours of walking he ended up behind the Prontera church completely undetected. Checking if there was anyone he approached one tombstone of the many behind the church. He had a bouquet of white lilies in his hand as he knelt down in from of the tombstone._

_'Anna Douglas A loving mother and honorable high priest.'_

_"Lady Anna…I had came to say good-bye and that I am grateful for letting me in your family. Please…protect Julian from heaven and I will protect her from the shadows…"_

_"Whose there?!" A young acolyte yelled as he heard voices from the graveyard, only to see no one but a single bouquet lying in front of a tombstone…_

_End Of Flashback

* * *

_

"So…she doesn't have a single clue that you were the assassin back when she was nine?" The two were now sitting under a shady tree relaxing under the shade and the gentle wind. Griever nodded as he looked up to watch clouds slowly pass in the blue sky.

"And I think that's the best…I'm afraid I'll bring up painful memories if I tell her that I was the assassin back then…"

"…and I thought you were just a pervert who had a thing for Julian…" The priest said with a smirk on his face. Griever returned with one of his childish smiles.

"I'm a man with many mysteries."

"Griever!!! You didn't turn in your paperwork again!" A yell from a certain female lord knight broke their smirks. Griever stood up and with one of his stealth movement appeared beside Julian.

"Come on you can't expect me to do paperwork all day. Why don't I take you out to the Prontera marketplace?" The navy haired stealth profession said only to be hit on the head with a clipboard.

"Of course not! I don't want to be up late again finishing your work!" Julian yelled flustered by his irresponsible behavior. Griever just shrugged.

"Augh!" Julian ran a hand through her hair in frustration. "Why can't you take things seriously?!"

"Oh come on…hey what if I say I treat you for ice cream? You know the one near the flower shop?"

"Now how did you know that's the one place I can't turn down……" The blonde glanced at him in complete defeat as Griever just winked.

"Let's just say I know more that you can imagine."

* * *

End of CHAPTER!!

Before I answer reviews I guess I should make the ages of the members clear.

Julian: 17

Griever: 21

Yue: 21

Sir Xeno: 24

Xeonhart: 22

Keiki: 23

Oscar: 24

Shinryu: 22

Richard: 19

Kai: 18

Kamyu: 17

Neo: 25

Night: 23

Eden: 20

Orpheus: 15

Edward: 15

Camus: 13

And I think that's it……

Steel Heart- Yes I did get this idea from that series! That's anime is the best :D

Melodic Art- Your just gonna have to use your imagination on that! Julian has a habit of yelling because there's weird guys surrounding her XD

DalisaY-17- no I haven't been eating sweets…but I finished my COLLEGE APPLICATION!! WOOT!! I'M FREE!!!

Yumi Sakura- The everlasting Griever fan has returned! Well this chapter had a lot of Griever in it so I hope you enjoyed it!

FireyFlames- Eh I don't know the respectful suffix in Korean so I just used my Japanese knowledge :P But really Julian has to stop being dense XD

Attic-window- Well looks like Camus just got assigned to an important mission! Time to see the aco in action in the next chapter!!

Yuleen75- you're welcome! And I'm glad this fiction is expecting your enjoyment level!

Filir- No it's not a boys love fiction XD And no kidding about Shinryu. People in the Prontera main street are gonna collapse like dead flies.

-jAzTiNe- -Of course the main character has to been dense! That's what makes everything funny!


	16. Chapter 16

There were loud bustling noises of members moving around in haste. Some carrying large bulky items while others had their arms full by stacks of clothing. One would wonder what was going on in the fierce guild of Lion's Pride to make them into action.

"All right guys! The show is in one month! We have to get all the props organized! And can I have all the people interest in acting for the show in the common room!"

Oscar yelled at there was a chorus of cheer, as the members kept moving. Yes a show. Prontera was holding a festival in celebration of King Tristen. Lion's Pride of course had to put up some kind of entertainment and with a majority vote they decided they were going to do a play. Of course this was mandatory for all guild captains and a certain female. Along with several other members and a special guest that we have met recently.

Yes Julian Douglas and Shinryu. Who else would it be?

Now all of the participating members were all gathered in one room with Griever, Yue and Sir Xeno standing in front of a chalkboard covered in a white sheet which was suppose to figure out who was acting what.

"Ok the story of the play is very simple. Does everyone know 'Sleeping Beauty?" The navy haired assassin asked as all of them nodded their head.

"Well it's similar to that story. Except there's going to be a evil sorcerer/sorceress, no dragons. Instead of three fairies (since all them are mostly guys) there's going to be three magicians. Now we all managed to put a decent part for each of you…" Yue said only to be interrupted by Sir Xeno.

"Correction, YOU were the one who arranged all of the parts."

Once said everyone shifted uncomfortably knowing Yue's crazy sense of humor. The air headed priest just laughed.

"Don't worry everyone has a perfect role!"

"Tell me why am I in this again?" Shinryu asked holding his head.

"Because the preparation for troops to be sent will at least take two month." The scholar replied next to him.

"ANYWAY! Here are the roles!" Yue shouted pulling off the sheet from the chalkboard.

Roles:

Prince: Shinryu (Member:?!)

Princess: Julian (A/N: Come on you all saw that coming!)

Prince right hand knight: Griever ((A/N: Yes I know no such thing exists but I had to make a part for him))

Magician Flir: Keiki

Magician Fye: Camus

Magician Mekil: Richard

Evil Sorcerer: Xeonhart (Members: HAHAHA!!)

King: Sir Xeno

Queen: Oscar (Member:…what?)

Knight 1: Orpheus

Knight 2: Edward

Lights and effects: Eden

Prop mover: Kai

Narrator: Yue

Rest: Minions of the socerer

"……………"

There was a moment of silence before an uproar erupted in the common room.

"Why is HE the Prince?! Can't I be one?!" Griever yelled.

"……why did you put me as the evil sorcerer" The high wizard said with sparks of electricity cracking dangerously around his hand. The bunny-eared priest, sensing the danger, immediately began to think of a plausible excuse.

"Uh well I thought Julian would make a very…good princess! And for Shinryu…well I heard guys who wear masks are considered popular these days!! And Xeonhart will be able to use magic that's not that powerful in strength but put an excellent visual effect! I mean you can make shadows come up and make thunder crack above the stage!!!"

"But wouldn't it look weird for Shinryu to be the prince? I mean I don't think the alarm mask is very…popular?" Camus piped up as Yue gave a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry we can cover that with a opera mask! I mean it's better than the alarm mask."

"I don't know whether to take that as an offence or compliment…" Shinryu said quietly not particularly happy being stuck in a prince role.

"Okay let's do a quick run through! Everyone got their scripts?!" Yue changed the subject while Camus passed out paper books to the rest of the members in the group. Most of them mumbling or speaking quietly to themselves.

"Okay! Scene one!"

* * *

Scene One

Cast: Yue, Sir Xeno, Oscar, and extras.

"In a far away land, long ago, lived a king and his fair queen. Many years had they longed for a child and finally their wish was granted. A daughter was born, and they called her Aurora. Yes, they named her after the dawn for she filled their lives with sunshine. Then a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom, so that all of high or low estate might pay homage to the infant princess. And our story begins on that most joyful day."

Yue began his narration soon to be drowned by the snickers and giggling from the other casts, which made him look at them in a confused expression.

"What?"

Camus bursted out laughing. "I'm sorry! I just can't take it seriously when they're holding a pillow as a baby!"

The rest of the crew roared in laughter as Oscar and Sir Xeno stood in the middle flustered.

"Cut!!"

* * *

Scene two

Cast: Griever, Keiki, Camus, and Richard

"The most honored and exalted Excellencies, the three good magicians. Magician Flir, magician Mekil, and magician Fye." The navy haired assassin said sounding to try most civil as possible to Sir Xeno. (which was hard since he and Sir Xeno weren't exactly on good terms)

"Each of us the child may bless with a single gift. No more, no less. My gift shall be the gift of beauty." Keiki said as he stepped forwards. There was a long silence as the scholar nudged Richard.

"Your part Richard!"

"………………"

"? What's the matter?"

"I can't read my own writing."

Another roar of laughter erupted the non-acting group.

"CUT!! Richard! I expected better from you!"

"Well if you haven't spilled your grape juice all over the script I wouldn't have to rewrite it!"

* * *

Scene two take two

"The most honored and exalted Excellencies, the three good magicians. Magician Flir, magician Mekil, and magician Fye-OW GOD F DAMN IT!! WHO PUT THIS CHAIR HERE?!"

"Oh that was me! My bad?" Camus said as he put on an innocent smile and waved at the assassin cross currently nursing his toe. Griever said nothing but glared at the acolyte with one his I'm-going-to-kill-you looks.

"Come on Griever! It's not his fault he ACCIDENTALLY put a chair where you would CLEARLY go through on PURPOSE!"

The high priest went into the acolyte's defense.

Assassin Cross vs. Cute acolyte and High Priest

Cute acolyte wins!

"I swear one of these days I'll get them…" Griever muttered wondering how corrupted the duo can be.

* * *

Scene three

Cast: Keiki, Camus, Richard, Xeonhart.

"It's the evil Sorcerer!" Keiki shouted as Xeonhart stood there with a very bored expression.

"What does he want here?" Camus said pointing an accusing finger at the high wizard.

"Probably to blow up the whole place." Richard nonchalantly before realizing his mistake. "Aw crap…"

"Cut! Richard! Keep with the script no matter HOW TRUE IT IS!" Yue shouted, as he said that the rest of the members around him moved back far away from the high priest. A faint red glow of aura began to surround Xeonhart……

"Meteor Storm."

BOOM!!!

* * *

Scene three take two

"It's the evil Sorcerer!" Keiki shouted pointing at the……blank spot?

"Wha? Where's Xeonhart?" the acolyte asked looking over at Richard who only jerking his thumb behind him.

"Outside." The priest simply responded as if on cue a loud noise of eruption was heard.

"FIREBOLT! FIREBOLT! FIREBOLT!! THUNDERSTORM!!"

"Ow! Not the ears!! AHH MY BUTTS ON FIRE!!!!!"

An all too similar voices of a high priest and high wizard could be heard outside as everyone else sweat dropped.

"When is this play ever going to finish…" Shinryu sighed as he waited for his turn to come up.

* * *

……after practice……

"High Priest Yue you smell like charcoal."

"Well Camus if it wasn't SOMEONE'S fault I wouldn't smell like this!!"

"……perhaps it was better to cast Lord Of Vermillion…"

"Eep! No it fine!!"

"……Do you think the play will go according to plan Roy?"

"Well……"

"STOP IT!! I DON'T WANT TO WEAR THE DRESS!!" (we all know who that is)

"……probably not Oscar. Probably not."

* * *

REVIEW TIME!!

Filir: Lady Anna died under special circumstances. It will be revealed later on in the story. MWAHAHAHA!!

Steel Heart: Yup yup! Next up…Xeonhart's childhood..

Xeonhart- WHAT?!

Melodic Art: He'll remain as a man of many mysteries…

YumiSakura: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!! You're like one of the pushing motivation for me to write this story! Also the #1 Griever fan.

Griever- Man its popular being a ladies man!

…right…

Griever- what it's true!


	17. Chapter 17

"…My god! Finally! Practice is finished!"

The blonde lord knight collapsed onto the couch head first as the navy haired assassin cross sitting across her sighed heavily.

"It was bad enough we had to deal with Xeonhart's temper…well at least we got off easy. The extra crews had to work their butt off in the common room. Poor them, I bet they all collapsed on their bed in exhaustion."

Griever said as he tossed his script into the wastebasket behind him. It landed in a soft thump as he cleared a perfect shot.

"Nice shot."

"I'm not the top Assassin Cross for nothing. I can do other tricks you know."

"Now your just a show off."

He gave an it's-your-loss gesture as Julian stared at him whether to scold him or lecture him of his stupidity. Her thoughts were quickly cut off when the assassin got up from the couch.

"Where are you going Griever?" questioned the lord knight as Griever rubbed the back of his neck and gave yet another large sighs.

"Julian, they're men. Do you think the common room would be neat after they spent the night in there? If Sir Xeno comes in that room and sees this mess my head will fly off."

"……why do we get the hard jobs?"

* * *

"Dear valkyrie…"

"I knew it…"

Both of them stood in front of the room dumbfounded at the sight they are seeing. Bottles of wine cluttered throughout the floor and plates and cups scattered along with it. Not to mention some bits and pieces of what seems to be last nights dinner splattered throughout the mess also.

"Men! They're disgusting!!" Julian shouted, infuriated by the scene. Griever sweat dropped.

"You know Julian……I'm a man too…"

"You're a pervert."

"And I'm proud to be one!"

The assassin replied taking her insult as a compliment only to earn a daggering glare from her as she picked up a book that seemed to be poorly covered by brown paper. Griever, looking once at the book put on an alarming expression.

"Julian! Don't pick that up!" he shouted only to earn a puzzling look from the confused blonde.

"Why? I mean it's just a book…WHAT THE?!"

Her face went into a deep shade of red as she stared at the content of the book. Bunch of pictures of girls…wearing outfits that are shows so much that they would look much more proper in their undergarment. Some of them…didn't wear anything at all.

"WHAT IS THIS?! WHAT IN THE BLAZES IS THIS?!!!"

"That's what you call a porn book Julian."

"And they…ENJOY looking at this…vile stuff?!" The lord knight was now loss for words as she shut the book tight and threw it onto the floor.

"That's how men are Julian." The blued haired buddy said as he put a hand on his forehead. "It's not uncommon for men to hide these kind of books under their bed or in their closet. Honestly, did you really think the world was filled with kind and gentle men like your father?"

"……"

The lord knight death panned as she suddenly became interested at the floor. Griever, suspecting the worst, decided to see how dense and protected she was from reality.

"Julian…don't tell me…you don't' know the what sex is."

"……what?"

That was it, the assassin cross had enough. He wasn't going to leave his precious Julian out in the open not knowing what men could do to her. He put both of his hand on her shoulder, looking straight into her eyes with absolute devastation that even made Julian flinch a bit.

"Julian. I am going to get you a teacher to teach this stuff."

"W-what? Why? I mean do I really need to know-"

"YES YOU DO!!!"

"…okay…"

* * *

The next morning Julian walked down the hall with her arms folded thinking about what Griever had said to her last night and about the…book she saw.

"_Do men really enjoy looking at those?…I should ask someone…someone who seems least suspecting to have one of those books…" _

She thought as a list came up in her mind. Not Griever, judging from last night. Yue seemed innocent then again he's pretty evil at times…Richard seems like a good option…but since he has Yue as his captain there's no knowing on if he is completely innocent. Camus, Edward and Orpheus are out of question, they're too young. (or so what she thinks..) Keiki and Sir Xeno might be a good idea…

Her thinking was cut off when she saw a certain High Wizard walking down the hall carrying a large stack of books.

"_Perfect! Xeonhart seems like one of the last person who would have….those books!" _

How wrong she is. (A/N: We all know Xeonhart's inner mind…)

"Xeonhart!"

The high wizard stopped walking and turned around to see a certain blonde running toward him.

"Good morning Julian."

"Morning Xeonhart. Do you mind if you'll listen to my questions? Or are you busy?"

Xeonhart glanced at the stack books in his hand and then at Julian. How could he possibly turn down her request?

"No these books can wait. What are your questions?"

"Do you own one of those…" She shifted uncomfortably, glancing around to see if there was anyone else listening. "…porn books?"

That threw the high wizard completely off his guard. Unaware to the Lord knight, the stack of books he's currently holding in his hand was one of those…books that he was going to throw it out and burn. Quickly calming himself, not wanting to expose his secret, he gave one of his cold looks to her.

"Julian, are you implying I am one of those disgusting dogs who takes pleasure at looking at women who are almost wearing nothing?"

"N-no! I mean I just…" Julian quickly put her hands up at his response. "Just wondering that's all! I knew you couldn't possibly have them…I mean your…Xeonhart and all…"

"I see you are not as stupid as you seem. I shall compliment you on that."

"…but you still knew what these porn books had in them…even though I didn't say single word of the content of them…"

"!!!!!"

For a spit second his cold expression had dropped replacing with a nervous look. Luckily Julian wasn't paying attention.

"Julian how did you come across those books and who told you about this?"

"Oh, Griever and I went to common room to clean and I found the book lying on the floor. Then Griever told me about how men enjoy these stuff."

"…_that Griever…I'll pay a visit to him…to show him the road to hell…" _The silver haired wizard thought as his inner rage boiled to the limits. He was already struggling to keep his cold expression from collapsing.

"If that is all I'll be leaving."

"Wait! I have one more question!"

"……what is it?"

"What's sex?"

"#&??!!!"

His cold expression had finally collapsed as incomprehensible came out of his mouth. Xeonhart looked at Julian in absolute shock never in his life has he met a woman so INNOCENT!

"_That makes her even more __irresistible__ ."_

"_You! Subconscious or what ever! Shut up! Now is not the time!!"_

After dealing with his other self he decided to take the best option.

Run

"UhIhavetogothrowawaythesebooksbye!" Xeonhart replied at he disappeared down the hall leaving poor Julian confused.

"What?"

* * *

Meanwhile the Assassin Cross what dealing a problem of his own. How to find a teacher to teach Julian these…stuff.

"Well maybe Oscar but definitely not Sir Xeno. He'll probably chop of my head if I ask him that. It has to be someone experienced….someone whose smart and unexpectedly knows this in detail…"

"Griever………" An icy voice came up behind him as Griever flinched. Not only could he hear the unmistakable anger in this voice but also an intense aura to kill him.

"Um…hi Xeonhart…nice day isn't it?" The assassin replied weakly at the high wizard towered over him, his hand crackling dangerously as one could see the electricity forming in his hand.

"Nice day my ass Griever. Tell me one reason why I shouldn't turn you into nothing but ashes this second?" His voice dangerously above his usual level as Griever sweat dropped.

"Well you can't expect her to not know this! She need to learn the reality before someone does something to her! You can't expect me to just watch her like this! You and I both know she's extremely attractive and it wouldn't be uncommon for men to be going after her sooner or later!!!"

"………." After several minutes of silent thinking the electricity forming in Xeonhart's hand disappeared. Griever sighed in relief as he sat down onto the floor.

"You may actually have a valid point there Griever…you unexpectedly have a good eye in those category…and here I thought you were just a mindless pervert."

"Thanks…hey! What do you mean by mindless pervert!" Griever shouted giving several seconds to have those words sink into his brain.

"As what I said Griever. You constantly nag Julian with your flirts and foolish talks. In my eyes your nothing but an idiot."

"…closet pervert." Griever whispered which struck a nerve in the high wizard.

"What was that?" A strange red glow began to surround him…

"Uh nothing!!! I'm gonna…uh…go out this uh lovely window now…um bye!!!"

"COME BACK HERE!!!"

* * *

Review time!!

Filir- I'm sure everyone wants Xeonhart's past…

Xeonhart: For the billionth time! There's nothing interesting you woman!!

Helmira- It's my job to make you laugh :D

FireyFlames- Oh I do remember your just gonna have to wait until the play starts…kekeke…

Steel Heart- Isn't that why we all love him?

Yumi Sakura- oh the thing is..she doesn't know…mwhahaha…

Dalisay-17- I updated!!!

Ein Hazuki- I'm glad you enjoy it!!

Cezaria- Well it's your lucky day cause I updated!!!

Next chapter is the on stage play! Would everything go smoothly. PROBABLY NOT!!!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Getting over 100 reviews celebration bonus chapter!!!!

"Hello fellow readers! Today this story. "The Heart and the Sword." Will feature a bonus chapter to celebrate its success of receiving over 100 reviews!!"

The happy swordsman Orpheus, who was currently dressed in what appears to be a cat suit. Along with Camus and Edward beside him each of them wearing an animal suit. Camus in a bunny suit and Edward in a bear suit.

"Yup! We want to thank all of the reviewers who read this insane story!" The acolyte said throwing both arm up in the air. (A/N: WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY INSANE?!?!?)

"So in today's chapter we're going to do a short interview of some of the guild members. Mostly the people who are popular by reviewers." Edward said calmly not looking particular too happy being stuck in a bear suit.

"First up our favorite Assassin Cross! Griever!!"

* * *

(The interviewer is italic and the victim…I mean the person being interviewed is in regular font)

Interviewer: Camus

Guest: Griever

"_So Mr. Griever. Why don't tell something about yourself?"_

"Uh okay. I'm the top Assassin Cross in Rune Midgard and I'm the captain of the Assassin Division in Lion's Pride?"

"_Do you have any hobbies?"_

"Well I like to take quick walks at night and tease Julian from time to time. Oh and I play Poring Soccer with some of my assassin guild friends."

"_Poring Soccer?"_

"Yeah it's soccer, only you use a poring instead of a ball."

"_Isn't that animal abuse?" _

"I dunno. We've been doing it since we were little."

"_Just out of curiosity…how do you get a poring to be a ball?" _

"Oh we just grab one out of the wild. Kick it around and sometime accidentally kill it in the process. Then we just go grab another one out on the field."

"_Yup definitely animal abuse…anyway, we're going to move onto more personal questions it that okay?"_

"Sure."

"_What is your favorite color?" _

"…blue?"

"_Your favorite flower?"_

"Blue Violet"

"_That's surprising. Why?"_

"One because it's blue. Two, it means watchfulness, faithfulness; I'll always be true."

"_Okay…favorite food?" _

"Chile Shrimp Gratin."

"Birthday?" 

"December 14th"

"_Okay final question. Is there anything you really want?" _

"Hmm……Julian's stuffed bunny she hides in her room."

"…_..what?"_

"Don't you know? She has a pink stuffed bunny that's usually hidden either under her bed or in her closet."

"……_okay I think I'm going to leave now bye!!"_

"?? Why did Camus run like he was scared? intense killing aura from behind (A/N: Guess who it is. Hint: Blonde) Aw crap…"

* * *

Interviewer: Edward

Guest: Xeonhart

"_Mr. Xeonhart. Please tell the reader about yourself." _

"Captain of the wizard division and half younger brother of Sir Xeno. Also the top graduate student from Geffen's Magic Academy. There's nothing more to hear fools. If you know what is best for you stop reviewing this god damn story already. You're making my life miserable."

"_Mr. Xeonhart. Please be cooperative. We're trying to bring more readers to the story. Not threaten them away." _

"Not that I care."

"……_well I'm not going to be the one tortured by the authoress later on…" _

"ON WITH THE QUESTIONS!!"

"Do you have any hobbies?" 

"I read books."

"What kind?" 

"Usually history related. Sometime books from famous writers such as Ralph Waldie Emerson, Shakepear and Nathany Hawthorne. (A/N: These are real authors modified for copyright reasons) Sometime the latest issue of Ragnarok Us magazine… I mean! The latest issue of National Discovery!!"

"……_right…favorite color?"_

"Silver"

"_Favorite flower?"_

"Vitex agnus-castus"

"_Meaning?"_

"Coldness; Indifferent."

"_Favorite food?"_

"Ascending Dragon Soup."

"_Birthday?"_

"January 28th"

"_Final question. Is there anything you want?" _

"…………Julian…………"

"………_you should be glad Julian's taking her anger out of Griever right now."_

"Yes, for once I'm saved by that idiot assassin."

* * *

Interviewer: Orpheus

Guest: Camus

"_Why do you get to be interviewed?!"_

"Cause I'm popular"

"……_stupid acolyte…"_

"What was that?" now holding a morning star

"_Nothing!! Please tell the reader about yourself Camus-sama!!"_

"Okay! Well let's see…Hi I'm Camus and I'm an acolyte! I live bunnies and cute things!"

"_Do you have any hobbies?"_

"Well I like to go around candy and cake shops! They usually give me free things saying nice stuff about me! I like to pet lunatics!……and then kill them with my morning star…evi laugh here "

"…_okay…favorite color?"_

"Pink!"

"_Favorite flower?"_

"White Camellia."

"_Meaning..?"_

"You're adorable!"

"……_yeah…favorite food?"_

"Chocolate Mousse Cake!"

"_Birthday?"_

"April 7th!"

"_Last question. Anything you want?"_

"World domination."

"_W-what?!"_

"Yes I'll become KING OF THE WORLD!!!!"

"……_I'm leaving!!" _

END OF INTERVIEWING (for now)

Now moving on to the real part of the chapter!!

* * *

"What?! What do you mean Lord Shinryu cannot participate in the play?! Why now?!"

An enraged yell came from the backstage. Today was the presentation day of 'Sleeping Beauty" (Ragnarok Style? Lol) everyone was bustling around in his or her costume getting everything set up. Sir Xeno, dressed in a king's garment almost making looks like if HE was the one ruling Midgard, was yelling at the poor swordsman scaring his little soul. That poor swordsman is none other than Orpheus.

"Well um…you see Sir…some of the people had food poisoning and…in a nutshell they're all in the infirmary." Orpheus replied nervously, fiddling with his thumb waiting for Sir Xeno's reaction.

"Wait SOME?"

"Um yes…there are some people beside Lord Shinryu who is also sick. Griever, Keiki and Richard, along with some people who are extras are also sick…"

"Oh for the love of…Yue! Yue! Come over here!!" The pissed off guild leader shouted. Yue, being well..you know…Yue, walked over to the duo with an innocent smile.

"Hi guys what's the problem?"

"Yue…if you tell me that you were the one responsible for all this I will PERSONALLY cleave your head off." Sir Xeno said making Orpheus shiver at the angered Lord Knight.

"Sir Xeno, with all due respect. Why would I due something like that? For your information I'm the one having a hard time here. Rearranging all of the casts and trying to fill in the major roles right this minute!"

Although the High Priest said this with a smile, one could see the corner of his mouth twitching with irritation. Indeed, Yue was also not happy with this accident.

"………and? Did you come up with a substitution?" The angered expression of Sir Xeno was replaced with a worrisome one. This event was one of the most important events taken every year. If they cancel it now, who knows how much their reputation will fall…

"Sort of. I'm going to have Edward and Orpheus play as the two magicians. They don't appear as much and we'll have one of the extras hold up a cardboard with all the lines on it. The problem is…we don't have a prince…we can't remove Xeonhart from his role either…"

"The play is about to start in one hour! And the option of canceling is out!" Sir Xeno said as he put a hand through his white snowy hair and looked around in frustration. Failing was not an option but who is going to be the prince?!

"Whoa this looks like fun. Mind if I take that role _dear brother_?"

Sir Xeno froze. The last voice he wanted to hear. Slowly he turned around to see a Stalker leaning casually on the wall. White hair with a hint of light purple, if one looks carefully. A fox-like face as a smirk appeared upon his face. Rufus Xeno, full-blooded younger brother of Sir Xeno. Captain of the Rouge division, code name Night. (A/N: Yes he is also a vampire.)

"Night…"

"Yikes, what's with that deadly look your giving me? Aren't you happy to see your younger brother?"

The stalker said as he put a hand on Sir Xeno's shoulder, only to be brushed away quickly. Rufus just simply kept his smirk.

"Guess I'm not loved eh?"

"Not after what YOU did." Sir Xeno replied, his words dripping with deadly poison.

"What? Your still mad about what I did to _her_? That lowly human girl you took in as if she was your daughter?"

"SERAS WAS NOT A LOWLY HUMAN GIRL YOU BASTARD!!!"

At this Sir Xeno literally threw himself onto Night. He grabbed the stalker's collar furiously as he raised one fist. Orpheus and Yue stood by the side, nervously looking at the scene and debating whether to stop them or not. Sir Xeno's glare was ten times more deadly than the usual one and Night just continued to smirk.

"Ah so Seras was her name? Pity that you couldn't see her at the very end. Although she did taste quite good for a mere human."

"Why you little!!!"

He attempted to bring his fist down right into Rufus's face, only that it was held back by another hand.

"Sir Xeno!"

The enraged knight was snapped out of his infuriation as the one holding his arm none other than Julian. Fully dressed and ready.

"Please Sir Xeno. King Tristen will be here any minute now. I doubt he would be pleased to see this happening."

"Yes dear brother you should listen to your new toy." Rufus sniggered at the sight of Julian.

"toy?"

WHAM!!!

The guild leader planted a full on punch into Rufus's face as the stalker went flying across the floor some several feet before colliding into a wall. Leaving Julian gaping at what had just happened in front of her. She have seen Sir Xeno angry before but not PISSED.

"Getting defensive are we? Well, at least she looks more appealing to my taste….Seras was a bit too young." Rufus kept taunting barely scathed by the punch Sir Xeno gave him. Sir Xeno gave an inhumane growl as he put an arm in front of Julian defensively.

The blonde princess shook a little at the sound of her guild leader. However, what scared her more was the stalker in front of her. Ever since she joined the guild she have heard of another younger brother of Sir Xeno who was the captain of the Rouge division but never met him in person. Sure, he had a smile outside but every time he spoke it felt as if she plunged into a washtub full of ice-cold water.

And the way he looked at her……it was like a snake was wrapped around her waiting for the chance to attack.

"Sir Xeno!! It's King Tristen! He's looking for you!"

Julian whispered in alert as see could see the King dressed in his magnificent robe walking toward the group in the distance. Sir Xeno mentally cursed himself for this bad timing. Dear Odin must hate him today…

"So? Do I get the role of the Prince?" Rufus said as he stood up. Yue, who snapped out of his gaze immediately began to ponder.

"Well…I mean we are short on people so I don't see why no-"

"No." Sir Xeno replied curtly as he gave a menacing glare to his vile younger brother. "I will do the role of the prince. Xeonhart will fill in the role as King and Rufus you'll do the evil sorcerer."

"What?!" The blonde priest began to complain. "But we need Xeonhart to do his magic so he would look really evil-"

"If I recall correctly, stalkers have the ability to copy any attacks. Including magic attacks. Have Rufus do that. I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR ANY MORE COMPLAINTS. Is that clear?"

"Y-yes sir…"

END OF CHAPTER!!

* * *

Time to answer reviews!!

Yumi Sakura- You'll be surprised who it's gonna be...hehehe

Cezaria- Whoa Xeonhart. Looks like you have another fan.

Xeonhart: Another one?! Curses!

You should be happy...

Ein Hazuki- Yessss I shallllll!!!!!!

Filir- Yes he reads those XD

Xeonhart: I wouldn't be doing lightning bolts if you weren't so pessemistic!

Yuleen75- Lol my mind is so random that no one can tell what's going to happen next XD

Steel Heart- If Griever keeps her sheltered. How is he going to answer when she asks "Where do babies come from?"

Anonymous- closet pervert is a person who is secretly a pervert and also literally the meaning the two words say. (Hids in the closet and spys on Julian time to time) XDDD

Attic-Window- Oh she's going to have her education...but knowing me it's not going to be any regular education...

Melodic Art- This is what happens when you have a over protective father plus an assassin cross who his head over heels for her. XD


	19. Chapter 19

"In a far away land, long ago, lived a king and his fair queen. Many years had they longed for a child and finally their wish was granted. A daughter was born, and they called her Dawn. Yes, they named her after the dawn for she filled their lives with sunshine. Then a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom, so that all of high or low estate might pay homage to the infant princess. And our story begins on that most joyful day…"

Yue's voice came over the stage as Oscar, dressed up as the queen, walked up onto the stage, giving the audience a quite surprise. One may think that Paladin's should have a bulky body because of their armor but Oscar here was the exact opposite. Slim, pale and almost looked as if he was REALLY a woman. Followed by a high wizard who was DESPERATE to continue smiling. Not surprising, there was a scream from the crowd (fangirls) and one particular scream from King Tristen's daughter, who promptly jumped out of her chair upon the appearance of Xeonhart.

One could practically see the high wizard twitching in annoyance at the eruption of screams. Trying his best to sustain his smile, he continued to smile somewhat forcefully as Oscar sweat dropped.

"Xeonhart. Try to smile more naturally." The purple hair cross-dressing queen whispered from the corner of his mouth.

"Oscar…have you ever seen me smile naturally? Especially out in the public." Xeonhart whispered back his eyes twitching.

"Good point.."

Oscar glanced toward Yue, who was at the microphone, making a slight gesture to continue or else Xeonhart was going to explode any second. Yue hastily opened his script book and continued.

"Thus on this great and joyous day did all the kingdom celebrate the long awaited royal birth. And good King Xeon and his Queen made welcome their life long friend. Fondly had these monarchs dreamed one day their kingdoms to unite. Thus today would they announce that Stephen, Jacob's son and heir to the neighboring kingdom would be betrothed. And so to her his gift he brought, and looked, unknowing, on his future bride."

The curtains came down, along with applause from the audience. Almost immediately Kai and the crew came out pushing different props into place for the next scene.

Xeonhart dropped his forced smile and sighed in relief. Oscar patted him on the back.

"Come on it wasn't that bad…" The high wizard gave a glare.

"Oh? I would like to see YOU smile forcefully up there."

"…on second thought never mind."

* * *

Backstage

"Julian, are you ready? Your scene would be coming up soon." The blonde priest said poking his head into the dressing room.

"Yes…but this dress is giving me a hard time…" Julian said obviously uncomfortable with wearing a dress, since she never wore one until now. There was a small click as she looked up to see Yue with a camera.

"Heh..I'm sure your fan club would die to have this picture…" Yue said evilly and patted his camera.

"YUE YOU BASTARD…wait fan club?!" The lord knight said, dumbfounded.

"Yup! It was created upon the first week you joined our guild! You won't believe how crazy they are. They know EVERYTHING, including all the color of your underwear and what kind of shampoo you use!"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Up at the stage

"Okay! I need Orpheus, Edward and Camus up on the stage! Rufus! Did you copy the spell storm gust from Xeonhart?"

"Yes……although I found it quite painful…"

"That's what happens when you get on his bad side. Believe me I suffer it everyday."

"……oh…"

Orpheus and Edward came onto the side of the stage straightening out their magician uniform as Camus stood by the side waiting for the cue. While Rufus and the three magicians were doing their part a particular heated discussion was going on in the back.

A discussion between half-brothers that is.

"Why are you so defensive about me being the prince Sir Xeno? I'm not a bloodthirsty vampire like you! I should be the most suitable person for this role."

The high wizard argued, only to receive a venomous look from Sir Xeno. The guild leader wasn't particularly happy of being called a bloodthirsty vampire.

"Are you saying I'm not suitable?"

"Erm…" Xeonhart hesitated. "Well no but…I still think I should be the prince. Because you know…there's a certain scene were the prince has to…"

His voice became quieter as a small blush came upon the high wizard's face. It only took Sir Xeno a millisecond to realize where this was going.

"…oh no you aren't…you aren't thinking of doing THAT are you?"

"…if I was?" Xeonhart asked his dear half-brother, expecting a reasonable response from him.

Boy was he wrong.

"I am not going to let you take my cute daughter. She is too pure for your dirty thoughts!"

…WTF?!

"What the?! When was she your DAUGHTER Sir Xeno! You know she has a father!" The silvered haired magic user retorted, utterly surprised and dumbfounded by the 180-degree turn of personality of his brother.

"She's in my guild so there for she's my guild daughter! How can such an adorable, cute and sweet girl like her become a knight! She should be an angel!"

* * *

Xeonhart's mind…

What the heck?! He's acting like some French weird guy who has a fetish for girls!

"_You know it reminds me of that one guy in that girl comic book they were selling at the bookstore…what was the title again?"_

Ragnarok Host Club?

"_Yeah! That's it! He's acting EXACTLY like the king of that club..uh..Ramaki!" _

Now that you mention it……he IS exactly like him…

"_Did you know about the other side of him?" _

No I barely meet him outside of the guild anyway…wait a minute…you should know that too!

"_Oh yeah!…my bad?" _

"Sigh As soon as Sir Xeno is done ranting about how wonderful his 'daughter' is I am going to have a long talk with you.

"…_damn…"

* * *

_

Back to Reality

Xeonhart continued to stare as his crazy brother's reaction as Sir Xeno went off into his own world of imagination.

It was only a matter of minutes before Xeonhart came up with a brilliant plan…almost evil as Yue.

"Oh Sir Xeno, I am sure that the rest of the guild members would love to hear what I am seeing right now. I'm sure GRIEVER would be MORE THAN happy to spread this out to the entire Rune Midgard."

The high wizard said in (his version) an innocent voice, halting the lord knight to turn to him with an expression of horror.

"No! Anything but that! Do you know how many years I spent building my guild characteristic?!"

"……you were making that personality?" Xeonhart questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Well I…"

"I don't want to hear your history anyway. Look just give me the role of the prince and I won't say a single word of what I just saw."

"……fine! But no kissing!"

"What?! But that's mandatory in this play! What are we going to put in for a substitution? Give her a hug and hope that she would wake up?"

"Well…yes."

"Your either a completely idiot or have a screw loose. Tell me, did you hit your head of the wall too hard?"

"…………."

"……"

The high wizard sighed, there was no way Sir Xeon would say yes to kissing. What if it was a little bit minor?

"Okay, how about a kiss on the cheek. No important meaning, the audience won't know and the best of all it's completely natural for friends to do it."

Okay so maybe the last part isn't true, but still it was reasonable enough to get the weird and stubborn guild leader to agree.

"……that I'll accept. BUT! Don't try anything! I'm going to be watching…"

"I know I know. I'm not planning to make a move on her that fast."

"………w-h-a-t?"

Xeonhart flinched in realization of what he had just said. And by the tone of his brother's voice, he was going to be mice meat if he didn't start running…

Right about now.

END OF CHAPTER!!

* * *

So yeah I haven't updated in a while but I did so everyone happy? Yes it's kinda short but I ran out of imagination at this chapter! I MUST PLAY MORE RO!!! and mabinogi XDD

Attic-window: Well Xeonhart is the prince now!

Steel Heart: The universal story XD.

Melodic Art: Well Rufus isn't exactly a bad person, just misunderstood in a lot of ways.

Yuleen75: uh wow Camus a lot of people are support for you.

Camus-Well who can resist a cute and innocent acolyte like me?

I ain't too sure of the innocent part though…

Camus- DO YOU WANT TO MEET MY METAL FRIEND?

Um…no thank you…eep

Yumi Sakura: well it started…and someone wished you a happy birthday Xeonhart!

Xeonhart-…….

Come on you should be happy!

Xeonhart- why should I have to be happy. I'd rather be at a-

Whoa! Cut cut cut!! No more!!

Ein Hazuki: We will find out more…in the next interview chapter!

Everyone- Aw crap there's more?!

"DalisaY-17": And I shall continue!!!


	20. Chapter 20

I am sorry for not updating

I am sorry for not updating!! Been busy with college and stuff…

From here on things will get QUITE serious, I doubt that people will be able to laugh off the entire chapter from this point on.

If any word can describe the situation they are in right now…it could have been only one word

Chaos

A day that was supposed to be filled with laughter and joy had suddenly taken its turn. Screams of terror and agony filled the theater as the color of white washed building of Prontera became soaked with blood. Screeching sounds of metal clashed in the air as war cries rang out above the wails of the civilians.

100……150….200…the count of the dead increased as the whole festival became a blood bath, and more injured arrived at churches and any haven that were still standing. What happened? What happened the joyous show and cheery day that was in the last chapter?

Lion's Pride…was attacked…

The food poisoning that had affected most of the captains was no accident at all, they were poisoned…to hinder their actions…and the play…was all a trap. As soon as the show came into an intermission, a huge explosion had occurred. Sir Xeno and Xeonhart both knocked unconscious backstage, as well as several guild members that were in the same room. At the same time a mob of wild monsters had infiltrated Prontera.

The whole audience panicked.

King Tristen was murdered…and his daughter barely escaped the assassination. This whole festival was a plot to kill King Tristen from the beginning…but it's impossible to do unless…

There was a betrayer in the guild…

* * *

"Yue! Are all the injured being treated?!"

Rufus asked desperately, although he was not a priest he was still able to heal the wounded up to some extent. The blonde priest nodded quickly.

"The injured should have all been rescued…although it's a low chance that all of them would be saved…"

As soon as those words came out of his mouth a stretcher covered with a white sheet was carried out of the room. Beneath the corner of the white cover a bloody hand could be hanging lifelessly. All available priests and acolytes were all put into work, healing the casualties but even that isn't enough to save all of them. Every passing minute at least one body was carried in the middle of the church, waiting to be put into a coffin.

At the end of the day the cathedral was lined up with coffins from the front to the back. Even benches had to be moved to make room for them. The high priests and head of the church stood in front of them and bowed.

"May you rest in peace…"

And then all of the coffins were lit on fire, not leaving a trace behind of the deceased. The family and friends of the dead stood behind weeping and hugging each other for comfort. All of them were worn out and broken. The bell trolled as the sound rang out the in the silent city of Prontera.

This day became named as " Bloody Prontera"

The Lion's Pride wasn't in better condition either.

Now with the Guild Captain knocked out and the Vice Captain busy rescuing the wounded. Needless to say the guild was in a panic. Excluding the members who were poisoned, all of them stood still in silence, shocked of what had happened.

"…I can't believe it…" Orpheus broke the silence with a small mumble. Edward just simply nodded as Camus just sat the floor shaking slightly.

"Ah! High Priest Yue!!" The shaking acolyte shouted standing up and running toward the bunny eared priest hastily. Along with Orpheus and Edward quickly following from behind.

"Are they okay?!" Orpheus was the first one to bring up the biggest problem. Yue managed to smile a bit despite the laborious work he had done all day.

"Sir Xeno and Xeonhart are just unconscious. They were only thrown back by the force of the explosion and were unlucky to hit the wall, full force. Those two should be up and about by tomorrow."

"What about Sir Douglas?" The quiet hunter asked, bringing up the heaviest question to them.

That was when Yue's smile faded.

"…she wasn't lucky……after all…the bomb was set off in the room she was in…" The trio's hope began to waver at the scenario of their captain's possible death. "Most of her body is badly burnt and she received a hard impact on the head when she was flung into the wall…"

"But you're the most powerful High Priest here! Can't you do anything?!" Orpheus shouted desperately. Despite the fact that Julian was harsh to him, he knew she was only doing that to make him a good knight. The young swordsman looked up to her and he definitely did not want her to leave him yet.

Sadly Yue shook his head side to side. "Orpheus…you have to understand…I can't change the fate of one life…if I could then all of the people who died today would be alive…"

"But!!"

"Orph…its no use.." Edward said putting a hand on the infuriated swordsman's shoulder. "Getting mad or blaming High Priest Yue won't solve anything…"

"…Come on High Priest Yue!! Isn't there anything that will heal her?!"

There was a moment of silence before Yue spoke up.

"There is one…someone who may be able to heal her……"

That certainly caught the trio's attention, in a mere second they were all ganging up on Yue demanded for an answer.

"WHO?!" All three of them said loudly, Yue took a step back from their intensity.

"He's my senior…High Priest Mekil Gunter. If there is anything I can't heal then he could probably do it…"

"Okay where is he?!" Camus said unable to stand still any longer. One could see that he looked as if he'll be able to run one lap across the Midgard Continent.

"Last time I heard he was cross-dressing as a female crusader in order to investigate a guild in Al de Baran…"

As soon as those words left his mouth Camus opened a portal, grabbing both Orpheus and Edward, and jumped in without hesitation. Leaving Yue staring at the empty spot on the floor where there had been a portal a second ago.

* * *

"Please calm down Mister Gunter…at least the plan didn't go half as bad as we expected…" A long purple haired acolyte could be seen beside the café in front of what looked like a female crusader with her hair oddly misplaced.

"Still! I did not want to find out that the guild members of the female guilds were consisted of hardcore lesbians! It just makes me sick to remember them trying to…ugh!!" The female threw off…what seemed to be like a wig…onto the pavement. In a split second the crusader threw off the crusader uniform to reveal a young chocolate haired MALE high priest equipped with a pair of evil wings.

"I do not want to cross-dress ever again…don't you agree Flene?" The high priest readjusted his evil wings before looking over at the petite female acolyte.

"Well…I guess…although I think it would be useful to receive information time to time…"

"I am Mekil Gunter! The number one most powerful priest in the entire world of Rune Midgard! I will not let this pride be tainted by the thoughts of me cross-dressing! What happened throughout the last 2 days will remain a secret! Understood Flene?! If I hear one more word about this-"

"HIGH PRIEST MEKIL GUNTER!! WHERE ARE YOU!!"

A very VERY loud voice interrupted Mekil's rant as a acolyte could be seem running around the area at a incredible speed dragging a swordsman and hunter.

"That would be me. What can I help you young adventurous travel-" Camus came to a screeching stop as Orpheus and Edward collapsed on the ground, shaking from being dragged around Al De Baran.

"YOU NEED TO COME TO THE GUILD CASTLE AND HELP OUR CAPTAIN!!" Camus said in a voice that could be heard throughout Al De Baran and possibly at Payon. Both Flene and Mekil flinched and cover their ears at the intense volume of his voice.

"Okay! I'll come but would you please stop yelling?!" Mekil shouted over the wailing voice of Camus who was now in the state of madness and panic. Flene was poking at the other two who were unconscious.

"Really?! Okay hop into my portal!!"

* * *

"Yue!!" Richard, who managed to use cure to remove most of the poison, called the blonde priest who was bustling around in a hurry.

"What Richard? You see I'm pretty busy, seriously this time and-"

"How is she?"

Richard had his boy's cap and hair cover his eyes as he put his hands in his pockets. He looked at the floor, occasionally shifting his leg to the right and left. Even Yue could tell that the usual calm and cool priest was worried out of his wits.

"…To be honest…not so good. If he doesn't arrive in time…I doubt she would make it."

The white haired priest took his cigarette out of his mouth and then immediately threw it on the ground. Incinerating it completely by stepping on it hard afterwards. His hand went into a fist as it clenched tightly.

"Of all the times…I can't do anything…" His voice was shaking slightly as he held back tears. "I can't even……save a single person…"

"If you have time to mourn and cry like a baby, start helping around the church."

Richard looked up quickly with a furious expression, only to fade at the face Yue had. Unlike his usual goofy and cheerful expression, it was replaced with a stern and serious face. The high priest looked at Richard with calm and stern eyes.

"We need all the help we can get to save at more lives. We can't stand around and cry about a single person. We are priests, we devote ourselves to save lives. If you can't accept that duty…you do not deserve the name of a priest."

Yue turned away as his priest coat billowed behind him, leaving Richard to make his decision. The bell at the Prontera church tolled again, indicating the second burning of the dead.

* * *

"Holy…this is the worst terror attack I've seen yet…" Mekil said his voice and face filled with shock as he followed Camus. Flene was dismissed to aid in the treatment of the injured. Orpheus and Edward were also sent to dispatch any monsters left in Prontera.

Both of them arrived in front of a single room as Camus motioned to Mekil to go in the room. The acolyte himself was too afraid and restricted to enter the room. The High Priest took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

Once inside he cringed at the sight of the person who was laid on the bed. The lord knight was battered beyond belief and it was almost a miracle that she was still alive. Once calming down he pushed up the sleeves of his high priest uniform and stood in front of the injured knight.

"Time to work my magic."

END OF CHAPTER……

* * *

Sudden turns of events…how will the guild manage to hold after this horrifying attack?! Find out in the next chapter!!

Author's note: From this point on there will be serious parts but don't worry there will be funny parts too! I just thought I should get onto a point of the real storyline of this fiction. For all of the humor loving fans please bear with me for a bit of time.

(due to the laziness of the authoress the review response of this chapter was skipped) orz.


	21. Chapter 21

The poor acolyte was in DISTRESS

The poor acolyte was in DISTRESS. He had not only seen the history's worst terror attack in Prontera but also had to coincidently find his captain's body in a bloody mess before fainting on the hard wooden floor. Camus paced in front of the door waiting for the High Priest he dragged here to come out, hopefully with good news.

" I should have healed her when I found her!! Then maybe it would have been…less serious!!"

Camus hollered banging his head on the wall, making a swallow dent in the stonewall. It was a miracle that the wall was taking the damage and not the acolyte's head. This course of action went on repeatedly as the spectators began to wonder if one of them should even risk themselves into stopping the frenzy acolyte.

"Calm yourself young acolyte. Banging your head into the wall will not making anything better."

A cool voice approached behind Camus, as the cute (?) head-banging acolyte turned around sharply, ready to retort to the person who dared to interrupt his stress relieving time.

"Just who do the hell you think you are." The cute little acolyte who no one doubt was pure and innocent was replaced with a angry little devil, which one could imagine see flames coming out of his mouth.

"I think you should watch what you say young man." A gunslinger stood in front of the furious acolyte. Blonde hair pushed back giving him a regal and bold look along with a navy green beret. He seemed to tower over the petite young adventurer as two golden guns hung from his belt.

"I am Captain Siegfried Fondre Von Manfre Douglas of Einbroch. I've came upon hearing that Ms. Douglas was in critical condition. I wish to see her at once."

One would think 'Who is his pompous guy?' clearly he wasn't a guild member and by his name, a noble. Camus, putting one his cute innocent face smiled.

"Oh she's in this room, but you can't go in unless your someone SUPER special because High Priest Mister Mekil is in there saving her life. SO unless you're her long lost brother or something-"

"I'm her stepbrother."

…

…

…

"WHAT?!" Camus yelled his eye's wide open.?! Stepbrother?! He never heard anything about that!!

"I think that is a good enough reason on why I should be permitted to see her. Now if you'll excuse me…"

The acolyte quickly went in front of the door putting on a nervous smile as Siegrfried gave him a quizzling look. There was a VERY good reason on why Julian's step-brother shouldn't go in the room right now.

The truth is High Priest Mekil had done his healing over an hour ago. He had healed all of the wounds but it was still unknown if she'll wake up. If she doesn't…well we all know what happens. Usually it wouldn't be a problem to let the gunslinger inside just to visit her, except the fact that a certain high wizard was in there right now……

* * *

Inside the room…

"Julian……"

Yes it is Xeonhart that is now sitting beside the lord knight. He had woken up hours ago and came straight to her anxiously waiting for Mekil to heal her. Needless to say, he wasn't very pleased with the outcome.

Mekil had explained that there is still a chance, but by the slight waver of his voice, a very slim chance. There was nothing else he could do but pray for a miracle. The high wizard sat beside the unconscious lord knight ever since his icy blue eyes never leaving her.

A miracle…a false light of hope that has no meaning.

The High Wizard felt helpless for the first time in his life. He was able to achieve anything that came in his way. Earning the top rank of all high wizards, a wide known reputation and being in the top guild. But none of them mattered now, for nothing could save the desperate situation Julian was in. Even though he could use the highest level of magic, it was useless, for it could not to anything to save her.

It was all hopeless…there was nothing that could change this…

"Just sitting there won't solve anything you know."

A voice cut into the high wizard's thought. Xeonhart flinched at the voice, for it belonged to none other than the carefree Assassin Cross. How in the world did he get in the room when there was a psychopathic acolyte guarding the door?

"And if you were wondering how the hell I got in here. The vents"

Question answered.

"What do you want Griever." Xeonhart replied in an icy tone, of all the people he wanted to talk to it had to be this stupid assassin.

"Do I need a reason to see someone who is in critical condition? Thought I'd see her you know, because she's a position where it's not weird for her to die."

In a split second the high wizard grabbed the assassin by his scarf and pinned him against the wall. Griever didn't change a single expression as Xeonhart glared at him with menacing eyes. In return Griever gave him a blank stare, no smile and certainly no regrets of what he said.

"How DARE you say that you stupid, air-headed, idiotic, selfish assassin cross. How could be so carefree when she is about to d-"

"So you were thinking that death was her only option left. Your stupid than I thought you would be." Griever interrupted his rant; with one swift movement the assassin was behind the wizard, one hand on the back of Xeonhart's neck now pinning him onto the wall. The situation was the exact opposite now.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Griever…"

"You're the one the biggest idiot I ever met in my life Xeonhart. Right now you're just sitting there in remorse and acting as if it's already her funeral. Don't you have any thoughts that she'll be able to make it through?"

"…there's nothing that I can do…"

"…Don't you love her?"

That one question made the high wizard quiet. After a long moment of silence, Griever let go of Xeonhart and quietly made his way beside Julian. The wizard stared at him, what was he trying to tell him?

"If you love her…shouldn't you make an effort to save her? No matter how hopeless it may seem that doesn't mean all path had been destroyed. If you lose hope, what is there left for her to depend on?"

This left the magic user very confused. Why was this stupid assassin telling him this? Griever sighed at the dumbfound expression that the wizard had. Xeonhart may be an expert in studying and magic but when it comes to love, boy is he thickheaded.

"……I'm not good at saying these stuff but what I'm trying to say is. What she really needs right now is someone to be beside her. And it would be the best if it was you."

Griever put a hand through his hair as he tried his best to put his thoughts into words. Moreover it was hard for him to admit that the most likely person that would be able to do that it the jackass wizard he had always had a bit of hatred to.

"I thought you despised me Griever." Xeonhart said quietly after the 'put my thoughts into a speech' by Griever, ended.

"I do. In fact I can't understand why Julian can be in good terms with you when you're the most coldest, distant, and expressionless wizard I met in my entire life."

"Why you little…"

"But……I guess there's some good side of you."

What?

"Did you just admit…that I'm not that of a jackass that you thought I was?"

"SO I DID! JUST SHUT UP ABOUT IT WOULD YOU?!" The navy haired assassin shouted, mostly embarrassed that he honestly admitted that. Now he was starting to regret that he said anything at all. "I-I'm not good at saying these feeling stuff! I only admitted that there are some good side of you! That doesn't mean that I think you're a nice person!"

With that he stormed out of the room, scaring the living daylight out of the acolyte who managed to come up with 101 reasons on why the gunslinger shouldn't enter the room. At reason 58 the gunslinger gave up and left leaving Camus with his little victory dance and addition maniac laughter.

A few minutes later, the guild members were wondering why Griever was hastily walking down random corridors mumbling something among the lines of "…not admitting" or "he's still a jackass."

* * *

A week passed since the terrible incident. Prontera was slowly becoming what it was before the terror attack. Lion's Pride along with help from the other sub guilds of Eternal, worked on rebuilding structures and houses that had been destroyed. Everyone, from novice to assassin cross, worked together to rebuilt Prontera.

Even a certain high wizard helped (on how…let's leave that you the readers imagination) Each day was hard and busy even for Sir Xeno who ended up taking all of the paper works on reconstructing Prontera and most often took the entire day to finish.

While this busy hour there was one high priest who was cough hiding cough from everyone else. Mainly because he DIDN'T want to do any work especially anything that was laborious.

"Yue, if you don't get off your ass and start working I'll throw you into pit full of golden dragons."

Richard said as he kicked the high priest making Yue tumble off the roof and land on the courtyard with a loud Oomph.

"But Richard! I worked so hard treating the injured! I want to rest now!" The blonde idiot moaned, as he was miraculously uninjured from the fall and now sitting up dusting dirt off his hair.

"Now now you two. I don't think it would be good idea for you two to be injured at a time like this."

Keiki now walked up behind Yue with a serene smile on his face. Richard just sighed; spoiling the idiot high priest won't do any good.

"Stop being easy to this idiot. You're going make him more lazy than he is now Keiki."

" What can I say? Beside right now we need people who can to power work and I don't think Yue or you qualify for that."

The scholar said with a smile. Although Yue brushed it off laughing thinking it was a good comment, Richard on the other hand saw the meaning behind what Keiki said.

What was really meant: You two are so weak that you can't even help with a little power work.

Ouch

"You know, you certainly have a way of saying comments Keiki." Richard said with a hint of anger in his voice. Keiki just simply smile.

"I wonder what you're talking about."

"…………………"

What is just him or is Keiki acting a little differently since the terror attack? Maybe…nah he must be thinking too much...

* * *

"Camus, I need you to break down that wall over there."

"Okay!"

Various people just stared at the duo breaking away walls and boulders. It wasn't uncommon to see a champion break down walls but an acolyte?

"Hiyaah!" A carefree innocent voice rang out as the poor wall crumbled down onto the ground with just one hit from his Morning Star. The helpers, seeing this, all took one step back from the little angel.

The destruction continued until a new voice called out to them.

"Kai! Camus!!"

A Creator ran down the path pulling his cart behind him. Soft blonde hair put up in a ponytail and wearing a Ph. D Hat above it. If it wasn't for his uniform one could have easily mistake the creator for a woman. Kamyu Henfrien. Older brother of Camus and the captain of the alchemist team. One of the top scholars from Juno and also has the title of the miracle creator.

Wait a sec…doesn't this appearance seem a little bit similar to an acolyte we all know too well?

"Brother! It's been so long!!" Camus ran up to the creator embracing him with a big bear hug. After a few seconds the creator began to turn blue.

"C-camus…I can't breathe…" The creator barely managed to say as his little brother let go of him quickly.

"Sorry brother! It's just that it's been such a long time since I last met you!"

"Kamyu. Report." Kai replied in a monotone voice, breaking up the lovely brother moment.

"I've finished on fixing the compounds in the new potion. Now it shouldn't cause any after effects after one drinks it. While coming here I picked up some whitesmith and blacksmith from Bull Rage. It should be a help in rebuilding Prontera."

"And your health."

"Oh that." Kamyu's expression went down a bit at that question. "Well the doctor said I should be fine for about 3 month…but I have to check back every other week."

"Do not push yourself Kamyu. Even though Sir Xeno has ordered all guild members to help as possible your body cannot handle such stress." The champion said, not having any change with his tone. Kamyu put on a smile.

"Kai……your worried about me?"

"I think…I am…" Kai answered hesitantly. "I am not all familiar with what you call feelings yet."

"Well…it's a good start. Next try smiling. If you do I'm sure people won't think your such a cold person as they think you are."

"……I will try…"

* * *

"Psst…isn't that stalker the betrayer?"

"Shh! Don't say that! It hasn't been decided!"

"But still…he is the number one suspect."

Random guild members murmured among themselves as the purple-whitish haired stalker walked down the hall of the guild castle. There was a quick flash of light as a small knife whizzed past right beside one of the gossipers nearly hitting his ear.

"Oh I'm sorry. I guess my hand slipped." Night said with a sly grin as the poor guild member fainted right on the spot. This sent shivered to the people who were unlucky enough to see this. All of them quickly went into a random room or go out the window leaving the stalker alone.

"Inferior humans…" The stalker vampire growled as he pulled the knife, that almost took out the guild member ear, out of the wall. Ever since the terror attack he had been forbidden to leave the guild castle. At night he was locked up in his room with Oscar guarding the door. It wasn't surprising for him to be vented up with stress.

"When in anger you shall see nothing Night."

"I don't really need one of your wisdom phrases right now Clef."

On the window sill sat a Minstrel strumming his lute gently. Pale green hair held together by a low ponytail that went behind his back. The bells of his Jester hat softly ringing at each movement he made. Clef Mithes, Captain of the bard team and the one of the most well known singer/musician of Comodo.

"Don't worry, I know you have nothing to do with this terror attack?" Clef said as he softy began to play Song of Lutie.

"Heh, how can you say that Clef." Night asked as the Minstrel continued playing his song. There wasn't any response until the song was done.

"You and I know that I know you the best. Even better than your own brother. We've been friends for over ten years haven't we? I can see through your lies."

"……guess I can't hide nothing from you."

"But…there is one thing I still do not understand." Clef put his lute away and looked straight at Night. "Why do you purposely take the blame and scorn that clearly isn't yours? You act this way to have all suspicions fall upon you. You even took the blame of Seras's death…"

"………………………"

"Night…I think it would be the best if you tell your brother…Sir Xeno the truth."

"Can't do that."

"Why?"

"Cause I don't want to see my brother suffer anymore."

* * *

"I can't believe it's already been a week since that terror attack."

"……………………"

"You think Captain Douglas will wake up soon?"

"…………………"

"Hey Edward! I'm talking to you!"

"I know you idiot."

The hunter finally gave a replied as Orpheus laid on the green grass looking up at the sky. Most of the monsters were taken care of and all of the reconstructions were done by the upper class. There wasn't very much to do for them.

There was a long silence between them as Edward finally decided to bring up a subject.

"What do you think of Captain Douglas?"

Orpheus gave the hunter a weird look from the unexpecting question. Edward simply looked away waiting for an answer.

"Why that all of the sudden?"

"Just answer the god damn question."

"Well……" The blonde swordsman pondered for a moment. "A big sister I guess…she's strict most of the time but when I do well she praises me. She's only being harsh because she wants me to be a good knight……how about you Edward?"

"Why should I answer that?" Edward gave a cold glare at the swordsman.

"I answered yours, you answer fine. Isn't that fair?"

"………"

"It's not like you love her or anything right?" Orpheus said jokingly as he looked up at Edward to see his face slightly red.

"…………………………………………………"

"…wait a minute…you're in love with our CAPTAIN?! I know she's pretty and all but…aw man are you serious?"

He stared wide-eyed at Edward as the hunter suddenly became interested on the green grass he was standing on. This was slowly becoming one of those sappy romance novels that he found under the romance section of the library. (He never knew there was a romance category in the library but what ever)

"I didn't know you were interested in older woman Edward…"

"She's only two years older than me!" Edward retorted back. "Beside! I heard other stories of men falling in love with a woman five to ten years apart!"

"Sure okay…I'm not going to ask where you heard that but…are you sure its 'love'? I mean it might be something different."

"It's love."

"Well it can b-"

"I'm sure."

"Haven't you given a thou-"

"I'm POSITIVE."

"……sure whatever you say…"

* * *

Review time!!

Steel heart: It's the power of love my friend. And…I CAN'T SEE YOUR PIC THAT YOU SENT ME!! I WANT TO SEE IT SO BADLY!! (goes cry in the corner)

Attic-window: I updated!! Um…can you put away the pitchfork and torches now?

Deathalive: Within one chapter :P

Yuleen75: Yeah I know I went a bit overboard on the first part of the chapter. You see it kinda goes like this. I wrote the very first part of the chapter after watching this one horror movie…forgot it was called…and went all into dark mode. Then I wrote the rest on a regular day…so yeah…blame me for writing after watching a horror movie.

Yumi Sakura: The whole kiss thing is gonna be a while my friend! And Mekil Gunter isn't one of the people who is romantically involved in this story. He's a character from my other story (currently on hold) "Onegai Sensei".


	22. Chapter 22

It was a dark night; most of the streetlamps and night-lights were turned off due to the constructions. No one would dare take a step outside so late at night for the citizens were traumatized by the horrible terror attack. However, despite that happening there were several figures, silhouetted by the pale moonlight. One of them carried a lantern, providing a small source of light.

Even though the lantern only provided a weak light in the midst of the darkness, if there was anyone, one could see with the flamboyant outfit and tall hat who it was. It was one of the court advisors and two of his guardsmen.

"Now with King Tristen dead my plan will only hinder……however that is a small delay. All I need to do is get rid of the princess and everything will be according to my calculation…"

He was deep into his thought that he never noticed a sly shadow sneaking up behind one of the guardsman.

There was a cry of pain and a sound of a blade cutting flesh as one of the guard fell down onto the pavement, dead.

"What the-"

Before the other guard could respond, he too ended up in the same fate as the other. Leaving only the advisor frantically looking around.

"Show yourself!"

As if one cue a figure appeared in front of the advisor and slowly advancing to him. The footsteps making a small sound of the stone path as the advisor began to back up.

"You! Do you know who I am! I am one of the top advisors under King Tristen! You will surely never get away with this outrageous action!"

"……"

The figure said nothing as it continued to walk toward the advisor. There was a small click revealing a blade which shone brightly in the moonlight. The advisor's eyes widened, knowing what was about to come.

"Y-you are going to regret this! With my power as an advisor I can execute you!!"

"……You have committed a crime far beyond forgivable. Suffer the same fate as the King…dear advisor…"

There was a ear-piercing yell as the advisor fell hard onto the pavement with a pool of blood forming beneath him. He looked up at the killer heavily breathing and stretching his hand out.

"……just by killing me…you…cannot…stop the plan…killing king…Tristen…does nothing……you cannot stop…the…ragnarok…from…approaching…"

"………" The figure said nothing as it stared down coldly at the dying advisor.

"…you will…regret killing…me……"

The body fell down with a thump, cold and still. The figure began melted away in the shadows, before disappearing completely, the moon shone brightly, showing an emblem of a pure white blade. Then disappeared completely leaving no trace except for three cold and very dead bodies in the middle of Prontera.

* * *

"So why are we all gathered here?"

A carefree voice cut in the silence as the rest of the members in the room sighed in irritation. Those members were Xeonhart, Camus, Edward, Richard, Yue, LORD Shinryu and Sir Xeno. All of them were now gathering inside of the Xeonhart's laboratory. All of the desks were moved against the wall and in the center was what seemed to be like a magic circle except it was written in Chinese or something.

"Because YUE, were going to call King Tristen's spirit with the help of Lord Shinryu to find out the culprit of the terror attack."

Sir Xeno put a hand on his head annoyed with the fact that A, they were using this kind of method to solve this and B, for having the loud voiced high priest in the same room.

"Oh right…because we FAILED at gathering ANY clue behind this attack. So were doing this LAME method of calling out a spirit from the dead and talking to it. Wow isn't that neat?"

Camus replied in a innocent voice as the rest of them stared at him. Yue on the other hand gave him two thumbs up before being smacked by Xeonhart and Richard. Lord Shinryu coughed in irritation.

"If you do not mind. I would like to get started." The masked soul linker said with a hint of anger in his voice. Probably because he had to wait long and because of the comment the acolyte said.

"Yes, please do so."

Sir Xeno, giving the final blow onto the high priest, said as the rest of them took a step back. The magic circle glowed in faint green as Lord Shinryu began mumbling something incomprehensible to most of them. (xeonhart was the only one who understood Chinese since he lived in Louyang for several years) Several seconds has passed before a transparent shimmer appeared in front of the soul linker. It eventually took form of the late king, King Tristen.

"King Tristen, I apologize for calling you from the dead…however, we are in desperate need to find the culprit behind this attack. Please tell use what you may know."

Shinryu said as the spirit made a loud wailing noise, causing the rest of them to cover their ears. It was a good thing it was Xeonhart's laboratory, if it was a regular room the wailing could be heard throughout the entire guild castle.

" heeeee killed meeeeeeeee……"

"Who?"

"thhheeeeeeeee asssassssssssssinnnnnn………whiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiite blllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaadddddddddeeeeeeeee eeemmbblllllleeeeeeeemmmmmmmm.."

"White blade emblem? Does he mean a guild?" Richard yelled over the wailing voice. Edward was now under the table, desperately trying to avoid the horrible sound as much as possible. Even Sir Xeno was at his limits. Xeonhart was the only one who seemed unaffected by it.

"Lord Shinryu! Can you please make this a bit quicker!! We're all being QUITE affected by this horrible sound!!"

The guild leader shouted, wondering how in the world the Soul Linker managed to bear this sound…without covering his ears. Then again no could see his expression since it was covered with a mask.

"King Tristen! Who is it! Who was the one who killed you!"

"iiiiiitttt wwwwwwassssssssssss"

Before the spirit could finish his wailing a bright red light erupted from the center of the magic circle, blasting the soul linker onto the ground. The green light faded as both the spirit and the wailing slowly disappeared.

Everyone beside Xeonhart collapsed onto the floor, relieved that the horror show was over. Richard shook his head, trying to get the horrendous sound of his head.

"Ugh……that's the last thing I want to do. Why aren't you affected by this Xeonhart?"

The priest looked over at Xeonhart to see that he wasn't paying attention or…not noticing? The wizard, realizing the incredulous look on the priest's face pulled his earplugs out.

"You were saying?"

"Never mind. You know it would have been NICE to give us a pair too."

"Never asked." The wizard said if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Richard just groaned and gave up even reasoning with him.

"ugh…what happened……" Sir Xeno mumbled regaining his sanity. The soul linker shook his head and sat up.

"Something disrupted the soul channeling. And the only thing that can do that is another soul linker. A powerful one since it was able to penetrate my soul channeling."

Getting on his feet he brushed a lock of hair behind him. Even with a mask one, one could tell that he had a grim expression.

"Now that this someone knows that I am trying to contact King Tristen's spirit, mostly likely he or she would seal it off."

"So…" Camus piped up. "The only clue we have is the white sword emblem?"

"Yeah, and where were you?" Richard asked, noticing that he never saw the acolyte in the room when the spirit connection started.

"Outside."

The white-haired priest mumbled something about sneaky and acting just like Yue before lighting a cigarette.

Only to be turned into a block of ice by Xeonhart.

"No smoking in my laboratory."

"……you're a prick you know that?"

"Always was and always will be."

* * *

"Sooo! How was your talking to the spirit time Roy?"

"Don't ask Oscar…just don't ask…and did you do your paperwork?"

"Phesh, no way. I had other important things to do." The paladin said as he threw the stack of papers behind him, leaving a big mess of papers onto Sir Xeno's office floor. Sir Xeno twitched before resuming back to his own paperwork.

"I'll cut your pay if you do not get it finished by tomorrow."

"WHAT?!" Oscar hollered making the Lord Knight twitch again. "You can't do that! How am I going to take out my girlfriend to a date!"

"Your girlfriend is not my business. Leave." He replied coldly not looking up from his work. Oscar let out a sigh and put an oh-well emotion sign.

"Geesh, what crawled up your pants and died?"

SNAP!

The feather pen that was in the lord knight's hand snapped in half, making the ink dripped onto his hand and to the paper. 3…2…1…

There was a loud yelp as the paladin ran out of the guild leader's office with pens in his hair and ink splattered all over his armor. Not to mention the lamp that crashed into the wall soon after he bolted out the door.

Several minutes later, the lamp was cleaned up and Sir Xeno had a new feather pen resuming his business. After he was 1/3 of the way done, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Hey! Look what I got!"

"_Dear Odin…why does it have to be him of all people…." _Sir Xeno thought bitterly as the air-headed high priest made his way in.

"Peach cakes from Al De Baran!" Yue said happily as he held up a box labeled "Extreme delicious peach cakes from Café Al De Baran!"

"And you're telling me this…why?"

"Just wanted to tell someone that's all. Whoa! Whoops!!"

Yue was unfortunate enough to trip over an "invisible bump" on the carpet as the cake went flying in the air and landed right in front of Sir Xeno. White whip cream splattered all over his paper and not to mention the lord knight who smelled like peach now.

"Oh oops! I'm sorry Sir Xeno. It was an ACCIDENT it's not like I did it on purpose! I'm going to buy another cake now bye!"

"………………………………………………………"

That day there was a mysterious desk that landed inside the courtyard of the guild castle. The odd thing was that there were traces of whip cream and an odd smell of peaches coming from part of the desk. And coincidentally, something broke the Sir Xeno's office window.

What a weird coincidence.

* * *

"How about this one? White and yellow daisies looks good."

"Nah, too plain. How about this?"

"Who sends RED roses to a person who is sick…hurt…or whatever."

"Obviously not you Orpheus. You retard."

"Take that back forest boy!"

"Why you little-"

"Don't make me take out my metal friend you two"

"………………………………………"

The newbie trio were now standing in a flower shop, trying to decide which flowers to bring to their captain. Orpheus insisted on taking daisies or carnations because they were less expensive and simple. Edward on the other hand wanted to take roses, especially red ones. Camus was just standing behind the two licking a Popsicle he bought at the candy store right across from them.

"How about…we take lilies to her? Their pretty and they smell nice too!" The acolyte said with his cute little voice…with a morning star ready in his hands for those who denied him.

"um…yeah! That sounds…great! What a great idea Camus!" Orpheus quickly said as he stepped backwards and hid behind Edward.

"Yes! That's perfect! After all lilies are…perfect to take to her!" Edward quickly followed, his eyes not leaving the morning star.

"Great! I knew I just had the greatest ideas! Miss flower shop lady! Can I have a bouquet of these? And if you can give me a discount?"

Needles to say, his 100 cute and innocent look had a great affect on the flower shop lady, who let out a glee in delight. Not charging a single zeny as she gave him a bouquet of the finest lilies.

"Thank you nice lady!"

"………dude, sometime I wish I had that kinda ability you know…" Orpheus said watching the scene from outside the store with Edward.

"……at least we got the flowers without paying any money." The hunter said as Camus walked up to them.

"Okay that will be 1000 zeny."

"……what?" The dumbfound duo said as Camus smiled.

"A fee for using my super cute face."

"You're kidding, why would I pay…"

Orpheus's words faltered as Camus slowly took out his morning star, without changing a single expression. The hunter and the swordsman looked at each other before looking at the acolyte again.

"You know 1000 zeny isn't all that big of a deal…" Edward started as he took out his wallet.

"Yeah…" Orpheus said as he also took out his wallet. "1000 zeny is no big deal at all…"

"Yay! Now I have extra money to spend!!"

"………………………"

Never defy this acolyte.

* * *

"Where did that idiot high priest run off to now…"

Richard was fast walking down the hall, in search of his captain (who was currently at Al De Baran eating peach cake but no one knows that) After thirty minutes of searching with no progress he bit on his cigarette in anger.

"That good for nothing idiotic, lazy, stupid, retarded, idiotic, selfish high priest…"

"You know you said idiotic twice."

"Oh…it's you Griever…" The priest answered calmly as the assassin cross leaped down from windowsill. Stifling a yawn, which he failed, and sleepishly( new word by me!) rubbed his eyes.

"Staying up late at night? I wouldn't recommend that."

"Eh…was busy looking at porn magazines."

Richard gave Griever a disgusted expression as the navy haired captain gave a small grin. How could one say that so openly and calmly out loud…in public!

"I'm a guy, what can I say?"

"There is more to life than looking at vile magazines Griever…" The priest mumbled darkly not caring if he heard it or not. Griever just gave another yawn, apparently not hearing what the priest had said.

"So…how's Julian? I heard you were the one that checks up on her situation daily." It's been nearly a month since she's been knocked out. Even though her situation didn't get any worse and all her wounds are almost healed, there has been no sign of her waking up. Some even believe that she'll never wake up at this rate.

"……well her injuries are all almost healed…it's just that she won't wake up…" Richard said quietly, he was one of the many that believes Julian would wake up, no matter how long it would take. "……I'm going to kill the people who did this…the people responsible for that attack…"

"…………………well I'm not stopping you. But do you have any leads?"

"Just one, a white sword emblem……do you know anything about it?"

Griever folded his arms and thought for some several minutes. Occasionally tilting his head slightly to the right and sometime to the left.

"………nope never seen a guild with an emblem like that."

"…well if you get any information about it. Let Sir Xeno know."

With that the priest resumed his search for his captain, leaving the assassin cross in the empty hallway. After the priest was out of presence Griever took out what seemed to be a black communicator.

"……they found out about the guild emblem but other than that they have nothing."

There was a small buzzing sound before a voice came back.

"_Affirmative, I'll change the guild emblem to erase any detection."_

"And tell Juda he has done a great work in disrupting Shinryu's spirit connection and to keep up the good work. I'll stay here a little longer before going back, expect a raven to deliver the next set of orders within 235 hours."

"_Yes sir. Guild master of Knights of Round, Knight of One"_

* * *

Yumi Sakura: You know that never occurred to me…maybe I should make them you know like that…

Cisqua: Yes I am glad to myself that I updated before it was left inside the dusty hardware. :P

Attic-Window: Yes I will try to fit the cute Camus in much part as possible. And his age? He's 16 now.

Bystander: YES I UPDATED! HUZZAH!!

Filir: Well I kinda had a reason not to write it at that time. Mainly because of this chapter. And should I really make them…you know Yaoi? XP

JenEvan: No one can beat Camus's cuteness.


	23. Chapter 23

∵)　……。

　ε＝(ﾉﾟдﾟ)ﾉ I'm back!

* * *

"……………"

"………………………"

"………………I like pie……"

SMACK!

Yue held the back of his head as Sir Xeno sat down as if nothing happened. All of the captains were once again gathered at the guardian protected guild main room. Lord Shinryu was sent back to Red Wing about a month ago along with a troop of knights and Oscar being their temporarily captain. Clef fiddled with the string of his guitar as the stalker beside him twirled a knife between his fingers playfully. Kai being an absolute statue as usual sitting next to Kamyu who coughed weakly from time to time.

"…are you sure this is the only way?" A certain assassin cut the pressure as he too did not look happy with this situation.

"Yes, Julian has been unconscious for over 2 month. She's in a coma and the only way to heal it…"

"Is to use the Yggdrasil leaf."

Keiki finished as the group went into silence again. The Yggdrasil leaf is one of the most rarest and prized medicine of all Rune Midgard. There are even some rumors that it can revive the dead. The problem is, the path into obtaining the leaf is almost suicide.

When the city of the dead, Niflheim, was right in front of them.

The leaf grows in the deepest area of the tree, which is also the entrance to Niflheim. Although some sacred power kept the monsters from coming in the tree, rumor has it that no one the adventurers who tried to obtain the leaf came back. EVER

"……I'm not worried about getting the leaf but the fact that we have to take Julian with us is something that I'm worried."

Yue said quietly, recovering from the heavy blow Sir Xeno had gave him. The lord knight sighed.

"Believe me; I'm as displeased with this as you are. However, the leaf will wither the second is leaves the tree. We're going to have to bring her with us."

Griever gave displeased sigh as the rest of the captains said nothing. After several minutes of unbearable silence Sir Xeno stood up.

"Now we'll bring only the minimum amount of people. Sending all the captains on this mission will provide an opening for the enemies to raid this place. The following people shall be in this mission."

"Xeonhart"

The high wizard merely nodded in response.

"Yue"

There was a yippe before one of them smack the idiot down onto the floor.

"……Griever"

The assassin cross also gave a curt nod and saying nothing more.

"Clef"

"Fine by me." The bard responded, tightening the strings on his guitar.

"Kamyu and Kai."

No one knows why Sir Xeno decided to announce them in pairs, but both of them had no objection. Kamyu seemed eager to help and Kai seemed relieved that he was able to accompany him.

"And I will go as well. Any objections?"

There was none.

After debriefing the plan the double door opened. The captains filed out of the door, most of them silent, wondering if the mission will succeed or not. Sir Xeno was the last one to come out of the room, only to be stopped by his worst nightmare.

"A pretty daring mission, don't you think dear brother?" Night said leaning on the wall.

"What do you want?" The lord knight asked venomously, hating each second he was with the stalker. The stalker just simply shrugged before looking at the knight with a serious expression.

"……I'm here to warn you. If you ever end up in any part of Niflheim, you'll never be able to come back. Teleports and warps do not work in the town of dead."

"I am well aware of that Night. We aren't that stupid to just walk right into Niflheim. We'll simply take the way back to Umbala."

"…it isn't gonna be that easy…"

"…what are you implying?"

Now it was Sir Xeno who was giving a daggering glare to the stalker. Night stood up straight, looked around once to see if there were any nearby presence before whispering in a low voice.

"Let's just say there is a certain guild that will do anything from curing Julian. And I'll give you one chance to guess which guild it is."

The Lord Knight's eyes widened in shock. "You mean!" Upon realizing the volume of his voice he cut himself off. Looking around before talking in a low voice.

"Are you talking about the guild with the white blade?"

Night just gave a sly smile. "Just remember this. If by any chance, you land in Niflheim, find the piano keys and you'll be able to go back."

"……you are going to start making sense right-"

Sir Xeno started to make a grab for him, only to have the stalker leap lightly onto the window sill. Night gave a wave before opening the window and disappearing thin air.

"……now………"

* * *

"………I don't like this…at all."

"Keep saying that. I don't like as much as you don't."

A pair of unlikely duo was sitting down staring up at the clear blue sky above them. One would be wondering what those two were doing, if anyone saw them of course. They were in the roof of possibly the highest tower in the guild castle. Anyone would think twice before even attempting to go up such dangerous places. Everyone except for a sly assassin and a half vampire high wizard of course.

"All because of that explosion……the people responsible for that incident will pay…" Xeonhart growled as Griever said nothing

"However…I don't think the guild with the white sword emblem was responsible for that."

That opinion made the assassin look at the high wizard with a surprised expression. Everyone in the guild and even the whole damn city was thinking that the "mysterious" guild was responsible for the terror attack. It had been pretty hard for him, taking the huge blame for something he or his guild mates had not done.

"Why do you think that Xeonhart? Unusual for you to have a different opinion that everyone else."

"Their actions do not add up. If they were only to assassinate King Tristen, why set off an explosion? That will only make matters worse. Even more, summoning monsters from dead branches risks the breakers life itself. It seems that one or more guild was involved for a different motive, maybe by a coincidence."

Both of them fell silent. Griever, considering the new option that arised, thinking of what possible motives one guild to have into attacking Prontera. Xeonhart silently stared at the assassin pondering at his comment.

"Knowing you, I know you wouldn't take such actions. Especially when it involves Julian definitely being injured. I am correct? Knight of One?"

The navy haired guild mate's eyes widened, giving an incredulous look to Xeonhart.

He knew.

* * *

"Hey Sir Xeno"

"Not now Yue. I'm busy." An irritated response came from the Lord Knight as he began to file the last of the paperwork he had for today.

"…it's about King Tristen."

His hand stopped.

"…I'm listening."

The High Priest came up to him, with several packets of paper in his hand. The papers landed on his desk with a loud thump. On the cover was an elegant writing written in ink written "The Morroc Demon." There were several other papers inside which were all names of prisoners who were suppose to be sent to execution.

"…explain…"

"This was hidden inside the private room of King Tristen. Don't ask how I did it, that's not important right not." Yue said for once, looking extremely grave and serious. "I looked up at this 'Morroc demon' and its ancient monster that had been sealed several thousand years ago. Its power is beyond destruction and it's been said it even over powers the Dark Lord."

It was dead silent in the room, only the sound of Sir Xeno looking through the paper was heard. His expression turned serious within each passing second he read of the packet.

"You know of the ancient ruin that's not too far from Morroc right?" The blonde healer asked as his senior nodded.

"The ancient city that was destroyed by some force several thousand of years ago. It was basic history for all people. It was said it was to be big as the Morroc in the present day."

"That some force isn't something natural like a hurricane or an earthquake. I'll give you 3 guesses on what could have caused the great city to crumble like that."

There was a small pause from the Lord Knight, before answering with his most dreaded answer.

"The Morroc Satan."

"Bingo, now in order to summon that. There are two requirements to break the seal. First blood of at least 300 hundred people and second the person summoning it also must give his/her blood. There are 143 people that are already executed on that list and when it reaches 300…"

"Until Morroc is nothing but stones and sand…"

"Remember that weird court advisor that was killed the other day?"

Now Yue wouldn't be in the right place to call people weird, however that wasn't important right now. The court advisor that was killed several days after King Tristen's death was said to be one of the closest court advisor of the King.

"He was the guy that was in charge of all these execution."

This only led to one thing.

King Tristen was trying to obtain this power and use it to take over Morroc. Possibly all of Rune Midgard. That means the "mysterious" guild's actions were actually saving Rune Midgard.

"But if they only needed to assassinate those two, why set up a bomb? And send monsters into the city?"

"I wondered that too and I think I found an answer. Look at the very last page."

The Lord Knight hastily flipped the pages until he came upon the last page. There in blood red ink was an emblem and a name, written small under the emblem. The emblem was a picture of a single feather and if one looks closely enough they can see blood dripping from it. And the name beneath it simply said. "JUDGMENT"

"Someone told the King about this Demon and if my theory is on the spot. This guild used to King to do its dirty work. They were probably going to get rid of King Tristen and the advisor once all the requirements were finished." Yue stated as the packet fell once more onto the desk with a loud thump.

"I'm guessing that this guild." He pointed at the eerie emblem, "Set off the bomb and monsters in order to help break the seal. Since only the blood is required, not the actual body."

"…however, that still doesn't change the fact that the white blade guild murdered the King and the advisor. It is against the law."

"But…they were actually saving people! I mean who knows how many more people would have been killed if they hadn't done that…"

"It is a sin to take a life of another. Even if that person is good or evil it still does not change the fact. That is why we have something called the court Yue."

"But but but!!" The high priest complained. "You know the king or the advisor will just use their power to make their sins incredibly lighter!"

"Yue, Eternal is a guild that serves Prontera and justice. We'll track down the Judgment guild and give a proper punishment. However, that also goes for the white blade guild. It is the truth that they have committed a high crime. One person or a guild does not have the right to judge others and take their life."

"………………"

"I thank you Yue, for this significant information. I'll take it up to the higher ups and decided what to do. You are dismissed."

* * *

"…how did you figure it out?"

"Did you honestly think this guild's defense system was that weak? The communication radar I invented picked up every one of your conversation on your transmitter. Saving grace that I am the only one who could operate it."

There are a pause of silence as only the sound of leaves rustling against the wind was heard. Griever slowly and quietly put a hand near one of his venom throwing knives. How could he have been so careless? Then again most of Xeonhart's invention was kept to him and never revealed to the public. Not even to Sir Xeno, who constantly pestered him on getting his permission before inventing anything. (Xeonhart chose to ignore that too)

"……why didn't you tell Sir Xeno?" The navy haired assassin said quietly, the high wizard took a moment before answering his question.

"It was my choice to whether tell him or not. I just simply chose not to tell him. Is there a problem with that?"

"………"

Griever gave him a daggering stare, demanding to know the true reason why the high wizard prick didn't tell the leader. Xeonhart, noticing Griever's desperate stare, sighed.

"……I looked at the paper works that Yue brought before he showed it to Sir Xeno. I read various surprising information. The prisoner execution, the Judgment guild and the Morroc Satan. I pretty much know what you are doing."

Yep, leaving it to the high priest to accidentally leave such important files on top of his desk before giving it to his brother. Not to mention idiot came back the next day, when he finished reading the whole thing, suddenly remembering the important files he had to give to the leader.

"……I'm going to do everything I can to stop them Xeonhart."

"Even risking your own life? The Judgment guild has tremendous power Griever. Your guild alone will not be able to stop them."

"…I know but Eternal can't stop them. Since Judgment is on the same side of the King. It's up to a guild that isn't bound with the King or Prontera."

"…Do what you want…I heard nothing of this conversation."

* * *

Attic-Window: Yeah he looks much younger and innocent than he looks. I'll promise to put a chapter dedicated to Camus soon!

By-stander: We'll find out if he's cool or not later :3

RandomPerson: Because he was the one who pulled the short end of the stick in my drawing XD. Nah you'll understand later on.

JenEvan: Yeah, he isn't doing it for evil but rather for good. Glad someone understands that

Filir: Now you know the reason why I didn't put the king killing scene before

Yumi Sakura: No that is an evil twin of Griever trying to take over the world!...it's a joke.

Kaori Kuni: I'm glad you like my story. And you're probably the first not to like Camus. OMG THE WORLD IS GONNA END!!


	24. Sidestory 1

Chapter 1 (of the side story)

Past of the Icy wizard

The Xeno family, despite being in the shadows, has great honor in their race and blood. They stood up tall and proud, determined to leave legacy and legends behind them. They were so prideful that even if one of them steps out of line, they would not hesitate to eliminate that one person. And that one person happened to be the younger brother of the head vampire, Reinard Xeno. He was married to a daughter of a well-known royal family of vampires, bearing an heir to take the head vampire in the future. That was the beginning of the white-haired Lord Knight we all know too well, Sir Roy Xeno.

However…

One cannot not true love from sprouting from a man's heart. Even if it was from an entire different race.

It has all started when he was paired up with a young female wizard in a mission to infiltrate the pyramid. He, at the time, was a knight who was a step away from earning the title of a lord knight and was more than ready to yet report another perfect success.

How wrong he was.

The wizard was causing more trouble than the monsters he could ever imagine. He almost had gotten himself ran over by a mob of Isis that the wizard had oh so conveniently brought. Casting ice when he asked for fire and casting wide range magic in the range where monsters were not in. She was nothing but trouble…

How did he ever fall in love with such clumsy woman? What did he see in her that he did not see in his wife?

Kourin Shan Fe…

A woman, who barely passed the academic exam, nearly burnt the school into flames, caused a butterfly invasion in Geffen and managed to cause electrical shocks to her teachers. A bundle of trouble, some even called her the Goddess of Misfortune. Yet, despite all of her bad luck she managed to smile and laugh cheerfully every day.

That smile and laugh enough for him to fall for her.

Their wedding was done in secret. They stood in front of the priest in an empty chapel as sunlight shone through the color glass art windows as the priest announced them husband and wife. He was positive that they would be able to overcome anything that came in their way.

Or so he believed

Despite how secretly he had done this relationship, nothing could be missed under the sharp eye of the Xeno family. The moment they had found out about his actions, a decision had been made. They ran for ten years, settling from town to town, hoping for them to give up. And just when they had thought they were safe, a tragedy occurred.

Their son, Xeonhart, was only ten back them. The three where happily living Louyang in a midsummer day. Xeonhart was lucky enough to be at the courtyard of Louyang castle, where he was playing Chinese checker with his friends. As soon as the sun went down, a signal for all of them to go home, he headed straight back to his home. Expecting his mother to be cooking and his father just coming back from patrolling.

Only to find the place raided and his parents slaughtered.

It caused a huge uproar in the small Chinese town. The emperor, who was a good friend of Reinard Xeno, was furious at his friend being mercilessly killed. And the poor boy that was left behind was taken under the emperor's wings, protecting him from any other attacks that may come. Surprisingly, the Xeno family was smart enough not to mess with the Louyang royals and ceased their attacks reluctantly.

Xeonhart, who use to be a cheerful child, became emotionless and quiet. This was not surprising. After all his parents were murdered by his own relatives, not a very happy thought.

2 years later, he has been accepted to the Geffen Magic Academy with a full scholarship and a promising future. 1 year later, he had become the top student of the academy outranking even the seniors. He even left his professors baffled at his quick mind and genius brain. 3 years later, he was known as the top high wizard in the history of Rune Midgard.

Needless to say, he had gotten a lot of fans and women after him. Mainly for his looks and reputation. But he would always ignore them with his cold stare and emotionless expression. Some even thought he was gay, until he froze them all to death. He had even won the award for the coldest man on the planet. (Which he ice bolted it into half and threw it into the lake nearby)

It wasn't very long till an invitation to Lion's Pride came to him. He was surprised to see that his step-brother was the leader of the guild. Though he was hesitant to join, why would he want to join a guild which a leader who came from a family that murdered his parents?

Sir Xeno knew that his younger brother wouldn't join the guild with him, so he struck a deal.

One: Xeonhart will be accepted into the Xeno family. (Making him eligible for the head position in the family, he didn't really want that though)

Two: Sir Xeno swore to his heart that as the head vampire, he would stop the pride madness to continue.

Three: To give him the freedom to do whatever he wants without worrying about being killed.

One, eh Xeonhart wasn't interested. Two, it sounded better but what was the benefit to him? The third deal immediately caught his attention and thirty seconds later his signature was on the guild application.

That was became of the Xeonhart we know today.

* * *

"How are things going at Prontera Xeonhart?"

The high wizard was in one of the rooms of the Louyang palace drinking tea with his childhood friend across the table. Enki Shousui, one of the court advisors that serve directly under the king.

"It's been going well, although time to time it's been annoying." Xeonhart replied as he brought the tea cup to his lips.

"So, who is it?" Enki had a wide smile as Xeonhart gave him a confusing look.

"?"

"You like someone in that guild don't you?"

Xeonhart choked on the tea and began to cough loudly. The burning liquid going down his throat unexpectedly and some of it spilled onto his robe. Enki roared in laughter as Xeonhart glared at him, his face flushed red.

"E-n-k-i!"

"You should have seen the look on your face. It was priceless."

His Chinese friend continued to laugh as he poured himself another cup of tea mumbling something about having an idiot as a friend.

"Xeonhart, I know you for years. This was your first time you answered without saying something among the lines of being a boring place or having idiots. It's obvious that something there is making your days better."

Enki smiled as he took out something from a bag beside him and laid it onto the table. To Xeonhart's surprise, it was a chess board. The wizard glanced at his friend and back at the chess board.

"Is that the one I sent you before? I think I gave it to you as a present for your birthday."

"Yes, and I have became quite good at it. Care for a match?"

Xeonhart smirked.

"I accept."

"Oh but wait." Enki put up a finger as he put his pieces onto the black and white squares. "It's boring to just have a normal chess match. How about this? For each piece one of us takes from each other the taker gets to ask a question. And you HAVE to answer it no matter what."

"Hmph, quite daring don't you say? I never lost a chess match in my life Enki."

Xeonhart said in full confidence as he finished setting up his pieces. "You first, I figure you're going to need a handicap. Consider it as a gift."

"Oh I do not know it that was a wise decision Xeonhart. Don't underestimate my skills. I have learned very much about this game."

"You still have a long way to go to beat this king Enki."

"We shall see."

* * *

"How was your trip back to Louyang Xeonhart?"

Griever stood up from the pile of crates he was sitting on and leaped down beside him as the high wizard got out of the boat, looking a bit on the green side. Xeonhart swayed a bit before grabbing a nearby light pole, steadying himself.

"……the trip itself was fine…the boat ride was…ugh…"

His voice faltered as he gripped tighter on the pole, now falling onto his knees. A navy haired assassin sweatdropped at the sight. Griever shuffled around his pockets until he pulled out a small vial filled with light violet liquid.

"Here take this. It's better than vomiting all over the place every five minutes. Honestly, why do you get such bad seasickness? Haven't you been on a boat long enough to get use to it?"

"Shut up." Xeonhart replied, nearly sounding as if he was dying. "I've been weak to seasickness since I was a child. It's something that can't be cured."

"What are you going to do when some random monsters attack the ship you're on?"

"I use you as bait and make a distraction."

"I hate you."

"I know."


	25. Sidestory2

Warning: If you have a grudge against gay couples I HIGHLY advise you not to read any further than this! And I do not own anything.

* * *

Sidestory 2: Duet of strings and knives

Comodo is well known as the town of music and dancing. Where adventurers gamble and party the night away, forgetting their suffering or pain momentarily. Each day when the stars are shining brightly along with the glamorous fireworks shot up in the black night, one could hear soothing music along with beautiful dancers twirling on the stage in their glimmering outfits. All men were mesmerized by the dancers however all the women were spellbound by a certain bard gently strumming the string of his lute and his pure voice.

Clef Mithes, who was a bard at the time, was one of the few talented bards that brought a crowd to the pub whenever he played his music. He was a mysterious fellow. He appeared out of nowhere in Comodo and disappears without a trace. He was like the wind, appearing and disappearing many times throughout the small town of paradise. He sang along the melodies of his lute with deep feeling that touches everyone. His pale green hair seem to shimmer in the lanterns hung all around town and the bells of his jester hat rung with a serene sound with each movement that he made.

No one knew anything about him except for his name and talent. Many approached him only to be walked away. His music was indeed beautiful but it always had some sort of sadness and loneness as if he was searching for something. He walked around town but never had a certain destination to end up in.

He was lost. He was looking for something yet he did not know what he was searching for. He was longing for something but never knew what. He was looking for a road yet could not find the start to the road. He wanted to come to the goal but only an endless path was laid in front of him.

And then…an unexpected event came to him.

It is funny how destiny works, who would have thought that the "thing" that he was looking for would end up from a fearsome stalker. It all started when a stalker stumbled out of the entrance of the Eastern Cave Mao covered in blood and to add to his horrible sight, a bloody knife. Luckily Clef was the only one around as he simply stared at the surprising guest. There are thief class adventures that come into the Comodo but not in a situation like this stalker. The stalkers fur trimmings were mostly red instead of the usual white and various places of his uniform was torn. By the unfamiliar smell from the red substance that covered him the bard could tell that is wasn't monster blood but human blood that was soaked onto his clothing.

"What the hell are you staring at?" The stalker growled as his bloody red eyes stared at him with an eagerness to kill. Clef said nothing at he continued to look at him in curiosity. A grin came upon the stalker's face as he lung forward with a knife ready to cut across his throat!

… only to fall down in front of the bard and faint due to blood loss.

The bard stood there unable to decipher what had just happened and what he should do. The stalker was a little bit too big for him to carry and even if he was able to carry him the stalker would die before he could even call for help. He did not have any potions or herbs on him to treat his wounds or a skill that could heal wounds!

Then he remembered the song that he heard so often deep inside of him. A mysterious song that always remained in his memory and the single song that gave him comfort. Taking a deep breath he readied his lute and closed his eyes. He felt an unfamiliar feeling swell up inside of him as he sang along with the music of his lute. A mysterious power seemed to emit from his music as illuminations appeared around him. He kept singing and playing as the wound of the stalker began to disappear slowly.

Clef wasn't even aware that he was singing for hours as the stalker woke up in surprise. One because of his wound being mostly healed but mostly because of the bard in front of him. He had seen bards sing in various town squares from time to time but never with such a passion and strength like this one. His thoughts were cut short as that bard suddenly stopped singing and fell onto the sand in a soft thud.

Needless to say, the stalker panicked as he ran up and knelt down beside the bard.

"Hey! Wake up!!......shit……."

Even if he wasn't a professional healer the stalker could tell that the heavy breathing and paleness of the bard's face was abnormal. Despite the coldness of his skin he was sweating and by the looks of it he had to get help, fast. After saying a string of color words he picked up the bard onto his shoulder and dashed off toward the town. Upon arriving he scared the living daylights of the poor kafra as he barked at her asking where the nearest inn was.

"T-t-there are n-n-n-n-n-no i-inns h-he-here in C-c-comodo!" The poor kafra stuttered as her words at the stalker glared at her if he could shove down a knife in her throat any second. "B-but! Th-the-there is a d-d-d-deck h-house!! Right over there!!!"

She pointed before falling onto the ground unconscious from overwhelming fear. In an instance he was one of the deck house's as he laid the bard onto the bed as he bolted out the house this time heading for the chief's house. Of course he was stopped by one of the guards who near the front entrance.

"Halt! No one can meet the chief without permission!" The guard blocked his way with his spear as the stalker gave a daggering glare.

"I don't care about permission! Now move the spear so I can meet with this old fart!"

"You dare insult the chief?! I will give you until 5 to leave his plac-" The guard's words were cut off by a knife that was a mere millimeter away from slicing his neck.

"Well I'm giving until 3 to get the hell out of my way or you will have a slow and painful death." The stalker warned as he pressed his neck against the guard's neck giving a small cut.

"Ho ho ho, what a lively guest we have here?" A voice came from inside the hut as an old man with a walking stick hobbled out.

"Village chief! This…rude adventurer demanded to see you without permission!"

"Keep talking and expect your head to fall off." The stalker murmured as he gave a short but deadly glance at the guard before looking at the weak old man in front of him. "Look old man, I have a bard that's coming down with some kind of illness! So get over there and do something about it!"

"Ho ho ho, a very rude guest indeed!" The village chief laughed as the stalker made a move to grab the old man by his neck only to be knocked down by his staff. "Now now. Let's not get hasty." The chief said as he walked beside the stalker who held his head in pain.

"Look old man, at your slow pace he's going die before you can even get halfway. Let me carry you, that would be faste-" He was cut off with another whack by the staff from the chief.

"Just who are you calling old man young one! I still have the spirit that could beat you young ones any day!"

The chief yelled in anger as the stalker was on his knees nursing his head from the intense whack he had experience earlier. His patience was growing thin as he was just about ready to jump onto the chief and beat the living daylights out of him.

"So young adventurer, what is your name?"

"Why does my name even matter-"

"Just answer the question young one!" The chief raised his staff ready to give the stalker another good whack.

"Rufus!!! It's Rufus! You happy now?!"

"So Rufus is your name hm? Now! Watch was this 'old man' can do!"

* * *

The first thing that Clef saw was an unfamiliar ceiling and an unfamiliar man looking straight at him. His eyes widened at the sight of the slightly purple haired individual but said or did nothing expect just to stare right back. This situation went on for a couple of minutes before the stalker spoke up.

"……your weird. Do you know that?"

"…….I've heard many comments similar to that…" Clef spoke softly as the stalker quit staring at him and leaned back onto the chair he was sitting. The bard sat up onto to have a second surprise at the village chief standing beside the stalker.

"Ho ho? You've woken up I see. Tell me young one, what is your name?"

"Clef, Clef Mithes sir…" He replied hesitantly as he looked back and forth between the stalker and the chief.

"What the heck are you looking at? Just so you know I have nothing to do with this old creep-* thwack! * Ow!! Stop with the whacking old man!" Rufus said at the village chief gave another whack at him.

"Just who are you calling an 'old creep' young lad! If I hadn't came and helped his fellow out he would be good as dead!" The old man said in fury as Clef silently watched the fight between the two. "Hmph!! Adventurers these days! Having no respect for their elders! When I was young…."

The chief rambled as he exited the house leaving the two alone. Silence filled the air as only the distance sound of fireworks could be heard in the empty house.

"So….you saved me?"

"I wouldn't say saved since that old man did most of the work but…you could say that." Rufus said sheepishly as he looked away from Clef. He wasn't used to this kind of stuff since he spent most of the time KILLING people, not saving them.

"…thank you…" Clef said softly as he fidgeted slightly, he wasn't use to this kind of situation either, since he rarely fell into a sickness or danger. Rufus just scoffed.

"Heh, you saved me and if I left you over there it would just give me a bad aftertaste."

"……name?"

"what?" The stalker looked at the bard with a questioned look.

"Your name……"

"……………." The stalker said nothing for a moment. Clef began to wonder if he asked something wrong until the stalker spoke again. "It's Rufus."

"Oh…well…nice to meet you Rufus."

"……nice to meet you too…"

* * *

A few weeks later the bard was up on his feet and back to the same as ever…except for one VERY new change. And that very new change was the stalker that he helped and saved him. For some unknown reason Rufus decided to stick with him and that spread like wildfire in the small town of comodo. The stalker was seen sitting alone at a table at the pub whenever Clef was performing and always walking beside him around town. Sometimes the bard would seem to be alone but when one looks closely they can a barely visible footstep that follows beside him on the soft sand.

Some people came up to Clef asking if the stalker was his lover and if he was a woman secretly in disguise as a bard. They would only have silence as an answer and a small smile from the bard before they are attacked by the mentioned stalker right there. Rufus would never kill them but he would beat them up enough for them to moan in pain for the next several weeks.

Four month passed by quickly since they had both met and this day seemed to be just as normal as any other day.

Except for Clef.

Rufus who was usually sitting alone at his table in the pub was nowhere to be seen. This may be a small problem to others but to Clef it was a big abnormal problem that bugged him throughout the entire performance. Not that the audience noticed. After the late hours of the pub was over the bard bolted out of the pub without saying a single good bye to anyone. He ran all around town looking for Rufus and after a while of looking through the entire town he came to a painful realization.

That Rufus was gone.

* * *

Prontera is relatively a very peaceful place if you count out the rowdy nights at the bar that is. And in that rowdy bar is a single stalker who was sitting on the stool in a rather sluggish position with one hand holding onto a cup of Prontera vodka.

"Seeing one of the best stalkers depressed in a bar like this…it might be a hurricane tomorrow." The bartender chuckled as he wiped the many glass cups in front of him as Rufus glared in response.

"Shut up…" It had been over half a year since his 'trip' to Comodo and a few months ago he started to drink occasionally after missions that went along the lines of assassination. Although he maintained his usual personality during the missions he becomes sober late at night at the bar after a couple of drinks. "It's all because of that bard…"

The bartender just raised an eyebrow as he continued polishing the glass. "Seems to me that you are in one of that disease that men has to experience several times in their life."

"and what kind of disease it that?"

"Love."

"……….what?!"

It took him several seconds to register what the bartender had just said as the stalker fell off the stool and landed on the floor in a loud thud. Several other customers looked at him but soon went back to their drinks and their own business. Rufus finally calmed his senses down as he sat back up onto the stool.

"Bartender…I'm a man…"

"There are no boundaries for love. It's not uncommon for those couple these days you know."

"I am not in LOVE! Clef is just a bard who it just damn gullible and easy to use!!" Rufus hollered as the whole bar went quiet. Only the squeaking of the doors was heard and a small sound of a bell.

Wait….bell?

The stalker turned around quickly to see the same pale green haired bard from before only in a minstrel uniform. The two of them said nothing as Clef refused to look at Rufus in the face. Rufus on the other hand was loss for words.

"That…was all I was to you? A usable pawn….?" The Minstrel slowly said as one could see his hand clench into a fist and shaking slightly. He had travelled all the way from Comodo, searching for Rufus all these months only to find out that he was nothing more than a puppet.

"W-wait Clef. I can explain!!"

Clef has already left the pub in a mad dash before the stalker could say anything else. The customers in the bar the stared and waiting for the stalker to do SOMETHING. At the moment the bartender decided to give Rufus a small push.

"Remember. Love had no boundaries~" The bartender said as the other people in the bar began to say supporting comments.

"If you're a man go after him!"

"Son your about to do the biggest mistake of what a man can do!!"

"Yeah! Besides! Fangirls loves this kind of stuff!!" (A/N: Okay so they really didn't say that but come on…I know they do…)

"…..augh!!" Rufus roughly put a hand through his hair as he bolted out of the bar with the customers cheering behind him. He sped though the alleys and corners as his stalker coat flapped behind him. It didn't take him that long to find a lone thin frame minstrel panting heavily in the middle of the square. Rufus silently walked up behind him as he wrapped him arms around Clef as the minstrel yelped in surprise.

" Let me go! I'm just a pawn to you aren't I?!" Clef struggled violently trying to get at out Rufus's grasp but he stalker had a firm hold onto him.

"……I was…struck by your music…" The stalker whispered as the struggle of the minstrel ceased at the unexpecting answer. "You and your song…was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard or seen…"

"W-what?" Now it was Clefs turn to be utterly confused. Good thing it was late at night with barely anyone in the square except for the snoozing guard.

"…………."

"Rufus?"

"GAH!! I'm not the type to say these corny lines! Honestly! How does men say these cheesy lines to the one they love!" Rufus shouted in hysteria as he spun Clef toward him to see him face to face. "Look. I want to say that…I love you! I was lonely these past months and I left Comodo because well you know…I'm a bloody stalker (and a guy) and your…"

"A singing bard (and a guy)?"

"Exactly! Well…kind of but….you get my point!" At this point Rufus was on the verge of cracking. He finds out he's gay and that he almost lost the most important person to him in one day. Not something that people experience in their lifetime.

"Rufus?"

"…what…"

"I love you too."

"……your weird. Do you know that?"

"I've heard many comments similar to that."

* * *

Wow….this is officially the first gay couple I have ever created…

Well now you guys know why Clef and Night are so close.

And I'm sorry for not updating but I'm in college now…..hope my writing improved through.

Read and Review?


End file.
